


babysitting woes

by defsweetheart



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart
Summary: Top-rated babysitter Lim Jaebeom gets a new gig: to teach a stranger - Park Jinyoung - how to parent his niece and nephew who were suddenly left orphaned. The thing is: Jinyoung hates kids and Jaebeom is close to killing Jinyoung in his sleep.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my new story hehehe idek what inspired this but all i wanted was jjparents tbh,,..,.,.. anyway, updates won't be as frequent as my other fics (if you follow, that is) only because i'm working now hence, do not have much time to write <3
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the whirlwind (not really) of this fic and stick around for slow (but surely) updates.
> 
> OH, I POSTED ON THE 31ST BECAUSE IT'S JJ DAY <3 2 years ago, JJP came back with one of my favourite albums EVER: Verse 2. A fucking masterpiece, if I don't say so myself.
> 
> ALSO, HAPPY LOVE LOOP DAY ♾💚

According to babysittersinseoul./com, Jaebeom is #4 in the top 10 babysitters ranking, and #1 on the top 10 male babysitters ranking. Parents generally do not hire male babysitters due to safety issues, but the profile that Jaebeom had proudly build up was very strong, he didn’t need any new clients anyway. His days were packed with back-to-back appointments, his returning customers willing to pay twice or thrice his asking pay just so they could get him in. He didn’t accept it on that basis though, it was more on a first-come-first-serve one, _to set an even playing field_ , he explained.

The money he makes was enough for him to sustain the middle-class lifestyle he has with that job alone, _yes, he was paid that much._ Unfortunately, parents always being out and about working meant he barely gets a breather, he could only block Sunday out for himself (this day was meant to be a family day, after all), and almost always worked 6 days a week. He enjoys it though, he knew how to be serious when the situation calls for it, handle kids when they are cranky, naughty, misbehaving, and he knows how to have fun. The kids love him because of his goofy nature, he wasn’t entirely strict either, but strict enough that the kids he does babysit listens to and obeys him.

It’s funny how he first started. One’s first impression of Jaebeom was always scary. His stoic expression, along with the way he always crosses his arms, made him seem so unwelcoming, so off-putting. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d like kids then as much as he does now, but one emergency babysitting gig with his nieces when he was 19, and the amount of money he got from his cousin, he’d figured he’d give this _babysitting_ a try. It was fun, but he guesses he could give credits to his nieces for being really great kids. He signed up for the website soon after, and it was definitely slow at first, male babysitters weren’t in demand and he was new with no experience, but his family gave him a boost - recommending Jaebeom around to their friends - and soon enough, everyone started reaching out to him via his profile. 5 years later, he has babysat around 130 children, had hundreds of babysitting sessions, and was able to provide himself with this one job. It was definitely not what Jaebeom thought he’d be doing if you were to ask him 10 years ago, but he enjoys it, that’s all that matters.

He works hard, he had read so many parenting and childrens’ books, sought out workshops to improve himself, even once attending a first-time-parents workshop alone. It was weird, but once he had explained he was there to become a better babysitter, he had gained 4 new pairs of clients. Babysitting wasn’t easy, not only does one have to watch the kids, make sure they get fed, sleep, he needed to find a million ways to keep them entertained, children get bored fast. They could either get through just one game the entire 6 hours (in which, Jaebeom had to learn not to get sick of it, or at least show it) or 6 games in one hour. Along with the books he reads, Jaebeom took months to learn their tactics, their little moves and additional months after to outsmart them. Oh, he also had to learn to clean up after them, on the table and in the toilet. He had wanted to quit altogether a few times, but he could rake up to almost $4000 on a very good month (usually school holidays). People would pay good money for an amazing babysitter, and since his clientele were mid-to-high class, he stayed, selfishly, for the money.

When people ask him whether he had a girlfriend, he proudly says he’s gay, because he didn’t see the point of hiding who he was, and if they didn’t support it, he didn’t want to work for them anyway. It was simple, his number one rule he writes in his profile was **_Mutual Respect_ ** , in the beginning, he had just sucked it up. But with that, he gets screwed over - some parents just not paying their dues (hence, rule number 4: pay a deposit upfront) - and would not hesitate to drop clients who broke his terms and conditions in a heartbeat. The sentence following the first, if there was no negative reaction to it, of course, was that _No_ , he didn’t have a boyfriend either. He takes care of children 6 days a week, and uses the last day to rest. He had no time for a social life (a dinner or two a month with friends or family), and definitely no time for a boyfriend. It was sad, honestly, Jaebeom does feel lonely at times, but the kids he babysits distracts him too much for him to mope on days outside of Sunday, so he reckons he’d survive.

Today, he was babysitting some of his favourite children, Nina and Chase. Their father is Korean, while their mother is Canadian, and through them, Jaebeom had learnt a little bit of English. When he first started taking care of them, he was glad to hear they understood and spoke Korean but Jaebeom started learning English online since then, so he could speak both languages to them. It was one way to keep the kids entertained he quickly realises.

“Huung!” 3-year-old Chase greets him at the door, opening up his arms so his babysitter would carry him.

“You shouldn’t open the door by yourself, Chan-ah~” He calls the kids by their Korean names sometimes, because he felt it was more _cute_ to call them that way.

“Noona opened the door!” He screams, and at the same time, 6-year-old Nina comes out to scare him playfully, and Jaebeom acts scared. She knew he was playing along to her antics, pouting and blaming her younger brother, “You shouldn’t tell him next time!”

“Sorry, noona~” He whines back.

Jaebeom enters their house, the childrens’ parents just getting out of the room to go out for their date.

“Thank you so much JB, for the last minute accommodation,” their father says, handing him his deposit.

“It was definitely no problem. I love taking care of your children when I can.”

Their father nods, “Anyway, they already had their dinner, we will be back by 11pm at the latest, and kids,” He looks at his children, “No matter how much fun JB is, you have to be in bed when he tells you to, okay?” They whined a little, pouting but eventually, nodding sadly.

Their parents soon left, their kids gearing up for 2 hours of fun, before Jaebeom drops a bomb, “Have you both bathed yet?” They groaned, another hour cutting up into their time of fun.

With only one hour left before Chase’s 8pm bedtime, they fought over what to do - watch a movie, play card games, watch a show - before Jaebeom ultimately decided he’d read to them. He knows the children he babysits loves it when he reads to them, contrary to his usual poker face, Jaebeom was very animated in his storytelling, changing voices to suit the characters and getting the children to participate. They decided on The Little Prince, the kids’ personal favourite, and soon enough, Chase had fallen asleep on his sister. JB carries him and tucks him into his bed while Nina prepares to watch Mulan.

“You only have an hour left, though,” Jaebeom pointed out.

“It’s fine,” Nina shrugs, “It’s not like I haven’t watched this a million times before.” 

* * *

Let’s get this straight, Jinyoung hates kids. They’re icky, disgusting, yucky, loud, whiny, troublesome, and unnecessarily dramatic. They’re everything Jinyoung is, his best friend Youngjae had pointed out, earning himself a push towards a random stranger’s lap, who then became his fiance. Long story short, Jinyoung was an extraordinary matchmaker.

So when he gets a knock at the door at 6 in the evening, he curses the shit out of the perpetrator. Not only did he just finish a shift, but it was his first day off after a week for goodness sake, it was like the world is out to get him. He pulls the door open angrily, hoping his grumpy face would put the stranger off, only to be greeted by a lady with two kids in tow.

“Good evening, are you Mr Park Jinyoung?” The lady asks.

“It depends, who’s asking?”

“I’m from child services, may I come in?” Jinyoung confused for a little bit, before stepping aside and ushering them in. The lady asks the children to sit in the living room while she leads them both to the dining table.

“I… uh, didn’t adopt any kids…?” Jinyoung starts, why else would child services be here?

“Well you’re about to. Mr Park, your brother passed on two days ago, they’re his kids, and you’re the legal guardian.”

Jinyoung chuckles, “I’m their wha-”

“Legal guardian, Mr Park. They have no other family left, making you their legal guardian. You’re now in custody of Yujin and Kihyun.”

“I… Are you kidding me? I never knew my brother had kids, let alone two. Heck, I didn’t even know he got married, I haven’t spoken to them in years -”

“Well, Mr Park, I can’t do anything about that. I’m present today to send the children here, and get you to sign the handover papers.”

“I’m not going to sign any papers, I don’t want… them.”

“How could you be so insensitive, Mr Park!” She scolded, much to Jinyoung’s surprise, “By not signing these papers, I can get you arrested for child neglect.”

“But why me? Couldn’t you have put them in a home?”

“Mr Park,” Jinyoung could tell she was trying to hold her anger in, “By law, you ARE the legal guardian by blood, so there is no way to dispute that. It’ll be a very tedious process if you’d like to put them up for adoption, but that’s not why I came here today.”

“How do I go about it then? The adoption.”

“Again, that’s not what I came for today. I suggest you get to know the children first before making any rash decisions. They’re really great children.”

“Then you take them!” He argues. He could tell he was making the lady really mad, but he really didn’t want these kids.

“Mr Park, I highly suggest you take them in first, and you can decide later. How about this? Let’s compromise, I’ll give you 3 months. If you really don’t want them still, we can start the adoption process.”

“Is that even legal? You cannot force them against me.”

“It’s very legal, because you’re their _legal_ guardian,” the lady sighs heavily, handing out the papers. Knowing it was a lost cause after arguing for 10 minutes, he reluctantly signed them, and so **the hell (to him) begins.**

“How old are you?” Jinyoung asks, in the most calming voice he could muster.

“I’m 4 and Kiki is almost 2!” Yujin answers, pointing to her brother who was sucking his thumb.

“I don’t think you should… do that…” Jinyoung takes the little chubby thumb out of the boy’s mouth, trying hard not to come in contact with the gross saliva. Kihyun pouts, a second close to crying before Jinyoung puts his thumb back into his mouth.

“Does he have a pacifier?” Yujin shakes her head, and Jinyoung starts his mental checklist.

  1. Get a pacifier.



There was no one else to tell him refute him anyway.

“Alright… do you know who I am?” Yujin shakes her head.

“I’m your… samchon. Your Appa’s brother.”

Yujin tilts her head, “Appa had a hyung?”

“I’m his dongsaeng… like Kihyun here is to you.”

“Oh.”

“Do you… do you know what happened to Appa and Umma?” 

Yujin shakes her head, in a small voice says, “Umma wasn’t here since Kihyun was born… Appa said God called for her so he could give us Kihyun…” Oh fuck, that’s sad, Jinyoung thinks.

“Oh… that’s right… Uh, God called for Appa too… so now you’ll be staying with me, until we find you a great family.” He could see that Yujin was trying to process everything in her pretty little head, while her brother was oblivious to the atmosphere in the room. Her eyes moved around continuously, confused and thinking hard, before tears started to well up.

“Appa isn’t coming back?” She whimpers, wiping her tears away before they started to flow down.

“I’m afraid not… but both your parents will be looking after the both of you from up there.”

“What’s up there?”

“Uh… the sky? Heaven…?” Jinyoung confused, he was never religious, so he hopes the young one would understand where he was coming from. He almost exhaled a loud sigh of relief when she nods her head in understanding, and one hurdle was over.

“Uh, beds. Now, beds… How do you both sleep?”

“We have our own rooms!” Great, Jinyoung had only 2 rooms, his and where he dumps the rest of his stuff. He wasn’t going to let the kids sleep on the floor, no, but he needed time to settle insurance, their house and stuff. Great. Oh fucking great.

If he wasn’t going to let the kids sleep on the floor, he had to sacrifice his back. The insurance agent came later that evening and thank fuck, Jinyoung was going to get paid a hefty sum because he was definitely not earning enough for three 3 of them. He had decided to keep the family home and move in there temporarily so the kids had their rooms, and once the 3 months was up, he would move back.

It was very weird going into his brother’s house. Jinyoung and his entire family fell out more than a decade ago, and he had made zero attempts to reconcile. All he knew was that his parents had passed a year apart, he had attended his mom’s funeral, only to have arguments with some of his family that he didn’t attend his father’s funeral. His brother had never attempted to reconcile either, and Jinyoung had preferred it that way. He never found out about his marriage or his kids until he died in a drunk-driving accident (his brother wasn’t drunk, just unfortunate), but Jinyoung had only read briefly on that, before needing to stop Kihyun from reaching for the bowl on the counter.

It didn’t matter now, because according to the law, Jinyoung was the only immediate family left, hence, he was legally obligated to take care of the 2 children. Again, he had very, very low expectations of kids, so one child was tough, 2… were a nightmare.

Well, he definitely underestimated that when it came to bath time. Apparently, a two-year-old couldn’t stand still for a second before falling down on his butt. There was a mini tub in the shower, so Jinyoung assumed it was for Kihyun, but how does he bathe a baby without making him stand, right? Also, he didn’t how loudly a little human being can cry until today. He didn’t even know what Kihyun was crying for - his dad, his bottle, or to poop? He could be crying about nothing for all he knows!

Once he successfully and legally (after 2 hours) put Kihyun down to sleep, he goes outside to tackle problem no. 2. Thankfully, Yujin knows when to poop, feed herself and doesn’t cry uncontrollably. Thank fuck, for that, seriously.

“Can you read to me, samchon?”

Ugh. Jinyoung hates reading. Reading aloud that is.

“Can’t you read yourself? Kids your age can… right?”

“I like when Appa reads to me…” She curled into herself and Jinyoung forces himself to grab the thinnest book off her bookshelf and read to her quickly.The little girl just stares at him in confusion, asking him to read again slowly and more ‘fun’ like her Appa.

“I’m not your Appa.”

“I know that,but can you read slowly please?”

Jinyoung squints his eyes in confusion, “I’m sure you’ve read this before, why do I need to read to you slowly again?”

“Because… I need to sleep.”

“You need people to read to you to sleep?” Yujin nods. “Why?” Jinyoung continues, he didn't understand, he really didn’t.

“I don’t know… Umma read to me when I was a baby, and then Appa. So now, it’s your turn.”

“I’m not your parents though…” Jinyoung mumbled, but Yujin shows she heard it loud and clear when she snatches the book back and says, “Fine! Don’t read to me, I’ll just read to myself. Go away, _evil samchon_.” Jinyoung couldn’t understand why, evil samchon, had hurt him more than ever think could.

* * *

“Oppa~” Lucy called for Jaebeom to pick her up. He was now babysitting his best friend’s Mark’s children, Lucy and Lucas. His friend had wanted to surprise his husband, Youngjae, on a very romantic date - that he told Jaebeom all about but whenever Mark talks about the two of them, the babysitter just blocks it out. His friend has barely stopped talking about his lover since they got together 15 years ago, and although they were really cute, Mark says the same thing over and over again - ‘Youngjae is so cute when he smiles!’, ‘Did you see him smile at Lucy? He makes me want to go down on him. Mark says questionable things 70% of the time, so for the sake of his sanity (Jaebeom doesn’t need to know about the 65 times they’ve had great sex), he blocks the MarkJae talk out.

Jaebeom picks the little girl up anyway, cooing at her when she pinches his cheeks and puts her head down on his shoulder. “Where’s Lucas?” Lucy points to her twin’s room, and he brings them there so he could say hi.

“Hi Luke. Come on, you have to wake up, naptime is over.” Jaebeom forces the little boy up on his feet with his free arm, and Luke almost cries - he follows his Appa and his love for sleep. Jaebeom finds it really funny that Lucy has the same personality and mannerisms as Mark, and Lucas with Youngjae, although they were adopted. Mark had always wanted to be a dad, and even if Coco and Milo were already a handful, he insisted on human children, and what Mark wants, he gets. Lucy and Lucas were adopted when they were only 1, and although they were only planning for one, the very second the long-time couple found out the baby they fell in love with has a twin brother, they couldn’t take one twin from the other. There was absolutely no way they would even think to separate them, so the adoption process took even longer now they had to consider two babies, and not one. Eventually, they soon managed to adopt them both and have been a happy family of 6 since.

Of course, his two other friends, Bambam and Yugyeom were already in relationships with two really nice girls that they went on a double date with - Mina and Chaeyoung, Really, Jaebeom felt like a fifth wheel when they talk about their relationships, if that was even remotely possible. Jaebeom had always been the single, out-of-luck one, in spite of his friends always hooking him up, they were mostly one night stands, or there was never a second date. He wasn’t lonely with the company of his love of his life, his cat, Nora, so he was _content_ with that, or whatever it is he has to say to convince himself.

Anyway, back to the kids, because the world doesn’t revolve around him, unfortunately, Lucy was the calmer, optimistic, caring older sister, and Lucas likes to sleep too much. They even slept in the same way, once Mark had shown them a picture of Youngjae and Lucas splayed out on the bed in the exact same position. Of course Mark thinks it’s the cutest picture ever, and Jaebeom was inclined to agree. The kids were angels, his friends raised them well, and Jaebeom could only hope he’d raise his future children like this or better.

He sets the kids down on their highchairs after bringing them to wash their hands, and goes ahead to reheat the dinner that Mark had already prepared for them.

“Where are Appa and Daddy?” Lucas asks groggily.

Lucy sighs dramatically, “Silly! Daddy told us they’re going out, remember?” Her brother nods, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Although they were practically the same age, Lucy does act like a Noona to her brother, and Lucas lowkey likes to be babied by three people in the house. 

Jaebeom chuckles at the cuteness as he places the bowls of rice and seaweed soup in front of them, “Don’t tell your fathers but I brought chicken too. Both of you can have some.” He takes out a box from his bag and places some tenders on a plate. 

“You’re awesome, hyung!” Lucas screams, leaning forward and grabbing one tender in his left hand. Jaebeom makes a humming sound, catching the attention of the former, before pointing to his right hand. Lucas whines a little, before placing the tender on his right hand instead.

“Thank you, Oppa!” Lucy takes her little kid fork and pierces it through one of the tenders, and Jaebeom chuckles at the vast difference of the twins.

“Tank woo, huung!” Lucas says munching, and his babysitter reprimands him gently, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Lucas Tuan-Choi.” He makes a sad noise, looking down, automatically making Jaebeom feel bad, so he came over and ruffled Lucas’s hair.

“Anyway, eat slowly okay, there’s no need to rush. What do you both want to do tonight?”

“Watch a movie!” They both screamed. He really liked that the twins would decide on the same thing, if not, they’d compromise - they rarely fight, bless them.

“I wanna watch Moana!” “Toy Story!” “No, Moana!” _Did Jaebeom just jinx i-_

“Fine, we can watch Moana,” Lucas conceded, more concerned about his chicken, and his sister rejoices.

They soon cleared up, and Jaebeom takes out the trash (only to hide his chicken box) while the kids were watching and singing along to Moana. They whine when Jaebeom tells them it’s bedtime, but celebrates when he promises to read to them - kids do love when he story-tells.

Mark and Youngjae returned in the wee hours of the next day, and offers JB to sleep for the night. He refuses of course, it wouldn’t be much of a chore to bike home. He also refused to accept any payment from them both (who were more than willing to pay his high rate), they were his friends after all, and the three of them argue as quietly as possible before Jaebeom accepts a dinner on them, and Youngjae promises dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Seoul.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! i wasn't planning to upload the second chapter this soon but here it is!!!!! 
> 
> i just got day6 tickets hehehehehehe im so excited i have been waiting 5ever ....
> 
> also, if you received an update saying i changed the date, i did post this on the 18th where i’m from, but naturally, the system changed to 17th as i’m many hours ahead. <3

Jinyoung exasperates. Who knew it would be hard to take care of two kids?

Who is he kidding, of course Jinyoung knew. He really wonder why anyone would want to procreate - maybe this was why he’s gay, Jinyoung offhandedly thinks, he never wanted kids, _ever_. Life’s a bitch, apparently, but he didn’t know how bitchy it could be until it gave him two of the things he hated most.

‘Would Youngjae mind adopting two more kids?’ Jinyoung thinks, as he opens Instagram up on his phone. He rarely goes on it but hey, apparently _tis’ the season_ to try new things, apparently.

Speaking of the devil, there was a new story from his friend - Oh, they went on a date, how _cute_. Jinyoung comments on this as sincerely as he can, it was nice that his friend had eloped with his long-time lover and has two kids. It's sweet, really. And Jinyoung very, very low-key wishes (he would never say this outloud,though) that one day he had his own significant other… only problem is that he couldn’t commit even if his life depended on it. He has had one girlfriend, but they didn’t work out because for the entire course of their 3-month relationship, they had only gone on 4 dates - none of which were initiated by Jinyoung. No, neither were too busy for each other, but he reasons that they didn’t need to meet so often, even though he wanted to be exclusive. Honestly, no one knows what the heck goes on in his pretty little head, and they meant pretty as synonymous with very. He decided on texting his friend first thing in the morning, he wasn’t going to interrupt their date, with 2 kids and all. _See_? The things he does for his friends - making himself suffer so his friends could enjoy their dates.

Everything feels weird - yesterday, he was enjoying life being single, no responsibility, no pressure, no burdens, and now, he has two fucking children. **Two. Fucking. Children.** _Nightmares_ , times two. It feels weird to be in-charge of someone, and it feels weirder being in his brother’s house, better put: stranger’s house. Where does he sleep? Damn, he didn’t even bring extra clothes, like a fool. He guesses he could pick something from his brother’s closet, they wear the same size anyway.

But there leaves the burning million-dollar question: Where does he sleep? His brother’s bed? The sofa? The house didn’t have a spare room, and unless he wants to hurt his back, Jinyoung had only two choices. He really wants to opt for the former but - Wait, there were no buts, his brother wasn’t here, so what’s stopping him? Fuck the weirdness, Jinyoung deserved the good rest. _Yeah he does!_

As he settled down in the king-sized bed with his brother’s better-looking shirts and shorts, he looks around. Huh, it was pretty clean, considering how messy his brother was before they fell out. Of course, there were a few organised messes here and there, but - Wait, what is that? Jinyoung climbs out of bed almost immediately, grabbing the thing that got him very intrigued like it would disappear if he was a second too late.

It was a photo frame, the photo being the center of Jinyoung’s attention - it was a family picture of the entire Park family, _including_ him. He remembers taking this picture, his brother had just graduated from university, but he remembers more of what had happened before then - he had just argued with his parents for the umpteenth time; they had wanted him to study in the Science stream, but Jinyoung wants to go towards the Arts.

‘ _Be like your brother!_ ’ They had said, but Jinyoung didn’t care, he had never gotten along with him or his parents anyway, so why start then?

Anyway, pictures tells a thousand words, and that includes lies. This story told a lie - what were all smiles plastered on their faces were all a facade. He was surprised that his brother hadn’t cut him out of the picture, or placed a family picture of just the 3 of them, since they frequently went on trips without Jinyoung. _Whatever_ , he thinks, it’s not like it mattered now anyway - they were all dead. He sighs deeply, wondering how the hell he could get out of this situation, there was definitely a way out of it without having to suffer 3 months. He thinks and thinks - he could definitely leave them… no, even if he hated kids, he wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t. You can get arrested for that, he reminds himself. He doesn’t really have anyone else, Jackson was definitely useless in the kids department - if anyone hated kids as much as Jinyoung, it was his best friend. Only Youngjae liked kids, so he was the only solution Jinyoung could think of, for now. It was indeed such a hectic day, so he decides to sleep on it.

He feels something pressing into his left arm, “Evil samchon, I have school.” _Well, good morning to you too, Yujin._

Jinyoung rubs his eyes and groaned, he forgot he needed to wake up for two other living things now.

“Just bathe yourself or whatever. I’ll prepare breakfast,” he orders after taking two minutes to capture his senses.

“I already did.”

“Have you bathe your brother?” Yujin let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes, “I’m only 4, how can I bathe him?”

Jinyoung didn’t see anything wrong with that, “Don't you bathe him?"

“Ugh! You’re so annoying, seriously.” She rolls her eyes one more time before leaving the room. Jinyoung wonders: do all 4-year-olds know the word ‘annoying’?

Jinyoung goes to the toddler’s room and sees that Kihyun was already awake, whining to be carried. He does so awkwardly, and Jinyoung quickly walks outside and dumps him on his playing mat before going into the kitchen. He finds some cereal and milk. Bingo! Breakfast served.

Yujin looked at him weird, “Are you feeding Kiki cereal too?”

Jinyoung nods, “Why?” Yujin only scrunches her nose, she's never seen her Appa feed Kihyun cereal before so she didn't know if he could.

“What does… Appa usually feed him then?”

“Scrambled eggs, or mashed apples.” Sigh.

“Just eat your cereal first then.” Jinyoung walks away from the 4-year-old’s wrath and looks into the fridge. Ah, eggs. Thank goodness for that. He whips up 4 eggs - might as well cook some for himself too. He’s halfway through cooking them when Yujin announces she’s done, and he needs to send her to school.

Jinyoung lets the eggs fry, “How about Kihyun?”

“He comes with us! Come on, I don’t wanna be late.”

“And the eggs? I’m almost done!” Jinyoung raises his voice, pointing at the sad, sad scrambled eggs.

“Just eat them later! Let’s go!” 

As they step outside, Jinyoung wonders, “You got your T-money card, right?”

Yujin juts her chin up, “What’s that?”

Jinyoung furrows his brows, “How do you go to school?"

"Appa drives me to school! You can drive… right?" Jinyoung shook his head, with how easy it is to get around Seoul, he didn't see the need to waste money and time to get a driver's license.

Yujin stomps her feet and whines, "How am I supposed to get to school now!!"

"Relax, we can just… we can take a cab for today and then, after school we will brainstorm how to get there by bus, okay? Don't worry, Yujin." He sees the little girl almost close to tears, hence, patting her head awkwardly before hailing a cab that was close by.

"Where's your school?" Jinyoung asks as he settles at the back of the cab.

"I go to Eclipse Daycare…" She mumbled, still sad that they might not be on time.

"Ahjussi, do you know where it is?" Jinyoung asks the driver. 

The driver shakes his head, "Do you know the road?"

"No… I- I will look up Naver right now." 

The driver was evidently getting impatient, "Tsk, how can you not know your daughter's school?"

"Sh-she is not mine. They're both not mine," He answered nervously, before pulling up the results online and tells the driver.

"What's the story then?" The driver asks, and as much as Jinyoung doesn't want to divulge, he does anyway since he was the one behind the wheel.

"My brother passed away yesterday and… now I'm their legal guardian."

The driver drew back, "My condolences and apologies." All Jinyoung does is nods, as they continued their journey on in silence.

Until… Kihyun becomes fussy. He continuously closes and opens up his fists and mouth, and Yujin comments that he wanted to eat. Fuck, Jinyoung even forgot to give him his milk or water.

They soon reached the daycare and as Jinyoung thanked the driver profusely, Yujin raced towards the doors to greet her teacher. _Teacher Nayeon_ , he heard, hugs the little girl tight, before letting go.

"Oh Yujin-ah, Kihyun is here too! But who's this?"

"He's my samchon! Appa is not here anymore so he's taking care of us," She answers nonchalantly.

"Appa…?" Nayeon looks at Jinyoung for confirmation, and he sadly nods.

"Oh. Yujin-ah, are you sure you want to go to school today?" She squats down, so she's eye-to-eye with Yujin.

She nods happily, "I want to go to school."

"Okay~ Go on in, Yeeun is already inside." The little girl happily nods again before removing her shoes, placing it in a cubby hole and running into the building. 

"Bye Kiki. Unnie loves you!" She didn't even acknowledge Jinyoung, but who could blame her?

"Sorry for your loss," Nayeon continues, "If you need any help, please do not hesitate to let me or any of the teachers here know. I'm her form teacher, Im Nayeon." She extends her hand as she introduces herself, and Jinyoung shakes it.

"Jinyoung. I'm their father's brother. Sorry, do you happen to have milk or water for Kihyun? I forgot."

"Of course! Come on in, we have spare bottles and formula he can drink. You forgot to feed him?" Nayeon invites him, as she leads them to the pantry.

Jinyoung rubs the back of his neck, "Everything happened too fast, and I actually had eggs cooking for him but I woke up too late and Yujin wanted to come here on time. Before yesterday, I didn’t even know my brother got married!” He flustered on some few other things he’s been feeling - overwhelmed, not knowing how to take care of kids, etc.

Nayeon looked like she understood where she was coming from, passing him some milk, “It takes some time, even when I was younger, I wasn’t all too interested in kids, but here I am! Again, everyone here is more than willing to help you, so just let us know. As for Kihyun here,” She rubs his head, which he evidently likes, “He needs 2 naps - one around 10 or 11, and another around 3 - that’s the usual nap timings. If he looks sleepy, just let him sleep for about 1 to 3 hours. Don’t let them sleep very close to their bedtime though.”

“Anything else? What does he need? God, I don’t even know how to change his diapers, I struggled last night.”

“Have you changed him this morning?” By the looks of Jinyoung widening his eyes, Nayeon tells him to wait a little while after feeding him and she will teach him how to change his diaper.

“Don’t you need to get to work?”

“It’s fine, my duty now is to just be around the pantry.” Jinyoung nods, while struggling to set the both of them into comfortable positions. Nayeon gently nudges him towards a chair, carrying little Kihyun and placing him belly up on Jinyoung’s arms.

“Now, just feed him the bottle. He should be able to hold it himself anyway,” Nayeon instructed. True enough, Kihyun naturally just grabs the bottle in his hands and stares at Jinyoung with his big, wide eyes. 

“I didn’t have to feed them yesterday, the care-worker did everything before they came. I’m so tired, I barely got any rest since I got back from work,” Jinyoung sighs.

“This must be all hard for you, you don’t have any other help?” Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Oh wait, I was going to ask my best friend… he already has 2 kids… Maybe he can adopt 2 more?” Jinyoung jokes, but deep inside, he knew he was being like… 70% serious.

“Well, he’d be a great help to you, and again, we will extend our help if you need some.”

“Youngjae.” Jinyoung calls his friend once he had settled Kihyun into his crib when they got home.

“Hey Nyoung, what’s up?” Jinyoung hears his friend shuffling around the house, clearing the dishes.

“I have kids now.”

“What?” Youngjae was very, very confused, he could tell.

“My brother died, and now I have his kids!”

“Okay… your brother got married?”

“That’s not the point, Jae!” Jinyoung sighs, “Do you think Mark would be open to having 4 children?”

“No! What?” Youngjae freaks out a little, “Was that your solution, hyung?”

“No…” Jinyoung denies, in a tone so insincere that got his friend sighing too. Youngjae didn’t even need to see that his friend was already pouting at the rejection.

“Hyung, it will be fine. Here, why don’t Mark and I come over with the kids and see yours. What are their names and how old are they?”

“Uh… Yujin… she’s 4? And Kihyun, he’s, uh, two.”

“Oh. That’s cute. I’m sure the twins would really like younger siblings.”

Jinyoung asks hopefully, “So you’ll take them off my hands?”

“NO! Hyung, you keep talking about the children like they’re just objects to you or something.”

“You know I hate kids.”

“I do know that. But things happen for a reason, always.”

“I’m not any of your twins, I know shit happens because life sucks.”

“Whatever. Just… hold on, okay? We’ll figure it out together, have you told Jackson hyung?” 

Jinyoung sighs for the millionth time that day, “Not yet. I didn’t get any fucking rest since I came home from work yesterday.”

“Okay rule number 1, no more swearing.”

Jinyoung groans loudly, “Seriously?! I didn’t ask for this!!” 

“Neither does Yujin and Kihyun, they didn’t ask for any of this to happen to them at such a young age,” Youngjae pointed out solemnly.

He’s right, fuck.

“What time can you all come over? I’ll get like… fried chicken or something- Oh, I’m living at my brother’s place by the way, it’s bigger and more… familiar to the kids.”

“Wow! Such a great father-figure already,” Youngjae mocks him, Jinyoung rolling his eyes at the response. “Mark gets off around 5, so we should be there at 6?”

“Please. I really, really need the help.”

“Don’t worry, hyung, I got you. Now, go tell Jackson before he cries again.” Oh, right, better save himself the trouble.

* * *

When Jaebeom doesn't babysit, he writes and read. About anything and whatever. He has about 15 notebooks that he has kept over the past few years - mostly poetry - and 3 times the amount for books (and all of Murakami’s books). Anyway, it was a Sunday, which meant there were no babysitting duties. He would usually hang out with his parents or friends, but they were all busy, hence, he had all day to himself.

If Jaebeom wasn’t a babysitter, he’s reckon he’d be a songwriter of some sort. In college, he even had a stage name for himself - Def. - but the songwriting couldn’t exactly take off if he was busy babysitting children. It was something he enjoyed, a hobby, and he’d rather it stay that way than make songwriting a career; who knows what shit producers he might have worked with, right? His friends had suggested he sold the songs he had worked on, _they are really good_ , they had said, but Jaebeom knew it wouldn’t be good enough - he was not even known for his songwriting, how far could he have gone? Names and connections goes so far these days, and he didn’t have any, it would be useless.

He could write multiple songs at once, he worked the best that way. They were majority love songs, it could go from puppy love to a tragic breakup, really, for someone who doesn't have any experience with either, he wrote really amazing songs.

Just as he was about to close his eyes for a bit, his phone rings.

Jaebeom sighs, "Hello?"

"Beom, it's me. Listen, we need a favour," Mark starts. 

"What is it?" 

"We need you to take care of our friend's kids. His brother just died, he became the legal guardian and all that sort of thing. We thought it would be a good idea to help him out, teach him how to parent and stuff. He will pay you, don't worry."

"Huh, wait hold on, when?"

"Every Sunday?" Mark asks hopefully.

"Mark, that's my day off, you know that."

"I know, but you're very busy on weekdays, and Jinyoung's only free day is Sunday! Just teach him for like 4 hours or something. Basic parenting stuff."

Jaebeom sighs again, "How old are the kids?"

"4 and 2. They're really cute and precious too," Mark cooes. In the background, some raised voices and shushing could be heard, with Youngjae suddenly saying loudly, "You need his help!" 

"I really don't," Another person answers, and Mark adds on, not to Jaebeom, but to the third person, "You do, Jaebeom is good, I promise."

"You heard him, he doesn't need my help!" Jaebeom says into the phone.

Mark speaks into the phone again, "He's just delusional, he hates kids, he definitely needs the help."

"Why doesn't he give them up, then?"

"The care worker wants him to try 3 months out first, but seriously, I wouldn't give them up if I were him."

"Then adopt them! I don't want them!" The third person says.

"Don't say that Jinyoung, they're just in another room!" Youngjae shouts back.

Wanting the call to be over, he gave in, "Okok, four hours top. 10 to 2." 

"Thank you thank you thank you, Beom-ah! Love you, see you next week!!" Mark makes kissing noises into the phone as his friend rolled his eyes and hung up.

_'Great,'_ Jaebeom thinks _, 'Should I just show up there and go with the flow or prepare some reading materials?'_

As if Mark was in his mind, he receives a text from him: _Just show up as you are, you don't have to prep or anything._

**Jaebeom:** _You're so fucking creepy, I just fucking thought about it and you texted me an answer. Get out of my head, devil._

 **Mark:** B _est friends since you were in your mom's womb♡♡♡'_

 **Jaebeom:** _Now, go away before I tell your husband you're cheating on him with me._

 **Mark:** _Lmfao you're not my type at all, plus, he sends you his kisses too. :*:*:*:*_

 **Jaebeom:** _Goodbye Tuan._

Jaebeom sighs for the third time that night, well so much for that rest, now he couldn't help but worry about this new parenting teaching gig. _He's not even a parent for God's sake._

'Sometimes, I forgot you aren't,' Yugyeom had commented one time, garnering agreements from all around the table.

Maybe one day, he'll have some on his own, he had to find a nice girl first… Problem is: Jaebeom was _gay_ as fuck. So unless his husband would consider surrogacy, he can never have his own biological ones - but Jaebeom wouldn't want a surrogate mother ei- **_Wait, why was he thinking about this again?_**

His short-term goal now was to survive this new gig - it wasn't hard, but Jaebeom felt a little nervous somehow, he doesn't know why and he tries not to mope on it.


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!!! I'M BACK!!! life update at the end notes, so enjoy for now! :D
> 
> the first part of the chapter is from jinyoung's p.o.v......

“Who’s that?” Yujin asks when she heard the multiple knocks on the door.

“Just my friends.” Jinyoung rushes to the door and opens it, greeted by the two kids with hugs, who were a little too excited to meet him.

“Jinyoung-samchon! I miss you!” Lucy screams, and her uncle replied back, “Me too.”

“Oh! Who are they?” Lucas pulled away and looked at Yujin and Kihyun in confusion.

“Don’t be rude, Lucas,” Mark gently scolds.

Jinyoung looks back at them, Yujin inching closer to her brother on the walker at the other corner of the room, seemingly intimidated by the new company.

“These are… they’re my niece and nephew: Yujin and Kihyun. Guys, uh, these are my friends, Youngjae and Mark,” He points accordingly, “And their kids, Lucas and Lucy.”

“Hi! I’m Lucas!” He introduced himself gleefully, walking towards the newcomers.

Lucy sighs dramatically, “Of course they know that!” Rolling her eyes, she follows her brother. They both stopped at the same time as they saw Yujin stepping back, pulling her brother’s walker with her. Jinyoung could tell that they were a little scared - more so Yujin since Kihyun wasn’t old enough to understand what was going on.

“Kids, step back a bit please,” Youngjae instructed, walking into the house and sitting on the sofa, his husband following suit. Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do, he wanted to tell his niece it was okay, they were nice, but he knew she wouldn’t take his word for it, after all, Jinyoung’s her evil samchon.

“Hello,” Mark starts gently, putting out his hand and smiling, “I’m Mark.” Surprisingly, Yujin steps forward and quickly shakes the outstretched hand, barely whispering, “My name is Park Yujin.”

“That’s a beautiful name~ My name is Youngjae, what’s your brother’s name?” Youngjae took his turn to introduce himself the same way.

“Park Kihyun,” she answers softly, but with a little more confidence.

“How old are you guys?” Lucy asks, waving, “I’m Lucy, by the way~”

Yujin waves back, lowering her chin towards her chest and smiling shyly, “I’m 4, Kiki’s 2.”

"Wow! We're 7!" Lucas commented.

“You’re both same age?” Yujin asks timidly.

"Yes we are! But I am older by 5 minutes,” Lucy says, sticking her tongue out at her brother. “What's your favourite colour?" she continued to ask, sitting in front of the other 2.

"Pink!" Yujin excitedly answers back.

"Me too!" Lucas held out his hand for a high-five, and Yujin high-fives back happily.

"Wanna see our playroom?!" She asks, jumping up and down in excitement.

The twins nodded their head in agreement, Yujin leading the way after Lucy manages to carry Kihyun in her arms.

* * *

"They seem like angels,” Youngjae concludes once they were out of sight.

“Yujin calls me _evil samchon,_ ” Jinyoung sighs.

The couple laughed, his best friend asking “Well, she’s not wrong, but dare I ask?”

“I didn’t want to read to her, she’s four! She can read herself,” the legal guardian huffed.

They continued laughing, and Mark chipped in, “Kids doesn’t wanna read at night, they want to get read to so they’d fall asleep easier… I think.” His husband nodded in affirmation.

“Yeah, be prepared to read the same 4 stories over and over again, only to have them sleep halfway through. Been there, done that,” Youngjae continues, “Do you even know how to change diapers properly? Make Kihyun’s milk?”

“I just dump powder and water into the bottle, and watch videos on how to fold diapers.”

“How many times have you fed Kihyun?”

“Three times?”

“The past few days or…?” Mark asks, _really neither of them had a lot of hope for their friend._

Jinyoung groaned, “A DAY! I didn’t sign up for all of this.”

“Technically you did - I’m sure you had to literally sign some papers to keep the kids, right?"

“I don’t need your smart mouth on me right now, Jae. So what do you guys think? When my child-lease is up, wanna take them in?”

Mark and Youngjae looked at each other, debating who should drop the truth-bomb to the other. They even did rock paper scissors, but Mark was defeated. Jinyoung looked at them in confusion, fucking telepathy-couple things, gross.

“We’d love to, but no, never. They are your responsibility, Jinyoung. Also,” Mark looks at the younger for some courage, “We think they’ll be good for you.”

Jinyoung furrows his brows, “Good how? They’re literally the epitome of my worst nightmares.”

“You need to get your shit together, Jinyoung,” Yes Youngjae, always the blunt one. “You need to learn how to take care of others - you cannot even take care of yourself well.”

“So? Shouldn’t I learn how to take care of myself before others?”

“You’re a unique case, you never learnt to take care of yourself, so maybe you should try it the other way round.”

Mark supports his husband, “Yeah, also… Your friends are literally only Jackson and Jae… maybe you need more people in your life, ones you don’t and can’t chase away so easily. I’m sure you’ll realise soon enough that you need the kids more than they need you.”

Jinyoung narrows his eyes, “You guys lost me, so how is this good for me again?”

“YOU. NEED. TO. IMPROVE THE WAY YOU TREAT OTHER PEOPLE!!! Kids are a good start,” Youngjae sighs in frustration, “You’re too egoistic, self-centered and have I already mentioned - too much ego, you need kids to bring you back down to the ground.”

Feeling very insulted, “Why kids? Why not adults?”

“The only relationships you had, platonic or romantic, or family, you cut it off. Honestly I’m surprised that Jackson and I managed to stay in your life for so long. You always feel the need to push people away, so hopefully you have a little bit of conscience to not push away kids that you’re blood-related to.”

"I have a conscience!!" Jinyoung angered, earning a 'You've got to be kidding!' looks from his friends.

"Oh! Oh my God, I cannot believe I didn't think of this earlier! Markie, you can ask JB hyung to tutor him!" Youngjae excite.

“Tutor me? In what? Maths?”

“JB is a damn good babysitter, everyone wants him. I’m sure he can teach you what he knows.”

"I DO NOT NEED TUTORING," Jinyoung defends as Mark says "Oh, that's a good idea babe, I'll call Jaebeom now."

"No!" Jinyoung lunged forward to snatch Mark's phone away from him, but the oldest had the fastest reflexes, moving away immediately and causing Jinyoung to fall flat on the floor. His friends just laughed.

_"Beom, it's me. Listen, we need a favour… We need you to take care of our friend's kids. His brother just died, he became the legal guardian and all that sort of thing. We thought it would be a good idea to help him out, teach him how to parent and stuff. He will pay you, don't worry."_

"EXCUSE ME? I DID NOT AGREE-" Youngjae cups his hands over his friend's mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

_"Every Sunday? …. I know, but you're very busy on weekdays, and Jinyoung's only free day is Sunday! Just teach him for like 4 hours or something. Basic parenting stuff."_

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, biting his friends fingers, causing Youngjae to remove them. He tries to hear the other person but unlike him and his best friend, he doesn't speak too loudly.

" _4 and 2. They're really cute and precious too_ ," Mark cooes. Jinyoung widens his eyes, but before he could say anything, Youngjae shouts, "You need his help!"

"I really don't," Jinyoung persisted, Mark looking over at him, "You do, Jaebeom is good, I promise."

Something else was said, which garnered this reply from Mark: _"He's just delusional, he hates kids, he definitely needs the help."_

If this was a cartoon, smoke would've already come out of Jinyoung's large ears.

_"The care worker wants him to try 3 months out first, but seriously, I wouldn't give them up if I were him."_

Jinyoung retorts back stubbornly, "Then adopt them! I don't want them!"

"Don't say that Jinyoung, they're just in another room!" Youngjae shouts back.

 _"Thank you thank you thank you, Beom-ah!"_ Fuck was Jinyoung screwed, _"Love you see you, see you next week!!"_ Mark makes missy kissy noises into the phone before hanging up.

"What. Did. You. Do." Jinyoung scowled.

"You got a tutor! You'll be a great parent in no time," Mark proudly beams.

"Fuck you, die. Go, LEAVE!" Jinyoung screams.

"Jinyoung! There's kids here, and also, you don't mean that. We will leave after we eat some chicken, you said you were paying, right?"

If Jinyoung could screech, oh, he would've. 

* * *

The following Sunday came by too soon for Jaebeom's liking. It wasn't like he dreaded _this,_ but it was a _Sunday, his only off-day_. It was a particularly tiring week though, and all he wanted was to sleep for 90 years. However, he knew Mark had done a lot for him in the past, so this should be his form of payback. 

He goes to the address Mark had sent him, the Tuan-Chois were supposed to come too, but had to make a quick trip down to Mokpo. He had met this Jinyoung guy very briefly a couple times before, but not enough to remember what he looked like. He reaches the house 5 minutes before 10, and knocks on it twice.

Thrice. Four times. There was still no answer.

He was about to text Mark - maybe this Jinyoung dude went out for breakfast or hasn’t woken up - but before he could press send, the door opens. He looked ahead, hoping to see an adult but:

“Hi!” Jaebeom looks down to see a little girl.

“Hello. My name is Jaebeom. You must be Yujin.” Mark had texted their names beforehand. “You shouldn’t open the door without someone older, you know?”

“It’s ok! Evil samchon asked me too.”

_Evil samchon? That;s not good._

"Jinyoung-samchon," Yujin clarified.

"Oh, your samchon asked you to open the door alone?" Jaebeom asks, _that is not a great move, no uh, big no-no._ Yujin nods, turning around and walking in. Jaebeom stands outside awkwardly, not knowing whether he should follow her or not before she turns around again and gestured with her arm to come in.

“Wh-where is he?” Jaebeom asked, the little girl shrugging her shoulders, “Probably in his room.”

“Is he… coming out?” Yujin shrugged again, “I don’t really talk to him.”

“Huh? Then how do you get taken care off?”

“He feeds us, bathe us, sends and picks us up for school, but other than that, we don’t really talk.”

**How is that even possible?**

“He doesn’t even want to read me to sleep,” she concluded, and Jaebeom just knew this would be harder than he ever thought. He nods his head and knocks on Jinyoung’s door, but like the initial first time, he doesn’t get an answer. He knocks again, and again, but it was like no one was even on the other side of the door. He takes his phone and dials Mark’s number - but it went straight to voicemail. Oh right, Mark was in Mokpo, the reception he gets wasn’t the best there.

Jaebeom sighs, shooting a quick text to Mark: _Dude, your friend locked himself in his room?? Call me ASAP._

He keeps his phone and tried knocking one last time, before trying the door handle, pushing it down several times. It was locked. This Jinyoung dude locked his own fucking door. Jaebeom looked around, Yujin was playing in what looked like their own playroom? But the baby was nowhere to be found.

“Yujin-ah~ Where’s your little brother?” Jaebeom asked sweetly as he walked towards her, but not into the room..

“Kiki’s sleeping!” She looks over at him, “Do you wanna play with me?” Jaebeom nodded his head, sitting at a comfortable distance beside her. She shoved a dragon towards his hand, “You’ll be the dragon! You’re attacking the Prince of the kingdom of Arendelle, and Princess Lana is here to save the day!”

It was easy playing with Yujin, he had done this so many times before and kids are very easily entertained. They both went on playing for what felt like hours, but in reality, just half an hour, before they heard a whine coming from another room.

“Kiki’s awake! Let’s get him!" Yujin stands up fast and runs towards another room, opening it, "Hi Kiki~" Jaebeom followed her to a room down the hall, entering it slowly so as to not scare the little boy. He was standing at the side of his crib, playing with his sister, before looking up at Jaebeom with his big eyes. He stopped whatever he was doing, curious about this new stranger - _so many new strangers lately,_ and lucky for them, Kihyun is fine with new people.

"What do you guys usually do now? Lunch?" Yujin nods, "Carry Kihyun out and we can start on lunch!"

"When do you think your samchon is going to come out?" 

"I don't know," Yujin shrugs without a care for the world, "I wanna eat Ramyeon!" 

Lucky for them, Jaebeom makes really, _really_ good ramyeon, but for Kihyun, he opted for rice and seaweed soup. Once he was done, he tries knocking on Jinyoung's door again with the same result: silence. He takes out his phone, no replies from his friend either friend either - useless Mark. This is such a weird situation to be in, he was supposed to teach this Jinyoung how to take care of the kids, how is it that he’s suddenly taking care of the kids by himself?

“Oppa! Kiki wants more soup… can I have some too?” Yujin asks.

“Of course, Yujin-ah,” Jaebeom smiles, and he ladles in more soup for the baby boy, who took it happily and giggling, and places a separate bowl filled with the soup as well for Yujin.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Right, Jaebeom was hungry too. He settled down and spooned in some rice and soup too, he could eat again later, he just needed to survive the remaining 3 hours.

Which proved surprisingly easy. The kids were easily entertained, and Jaebeom wonders if he had been a really, really good person in his past life - of course there were lapses in the children he takes care of, which usually was just a one-time thing, but most of the kids he babysits were angels. Kihyun clung onto him the entire time, easily amused by whatever bare-minimum thing Jaebeom, his new best friend, does, and Yujin could honestly just play by herself. He forgets about the… human he should’ve been teaching. Honestly at this point, does Jinyoung even exist?

When it came to almost 2pm, Jaebeom tries knocking one last time, but unlike the other two times, the door opens.

“Hi! Thanks for taking care of the kids, here’s your money. Youngjae told me your rate so this should cover the 4 hours,” Jinyoung greets happily, like he didn’t just abandon the other on the promise of teaching him how to parent, not babysit.

“Did you even hear me knock just now?” Jaebeom asks.

“Oh! I must be too busy with my work,” Jinyoung shrugged like it was nothing and Jaebeom resisted to cuss him out if not for the 2 kids sitting in the living room.

“We had the timing down at 10. I still need to teach you, you know.”

“Oh, yes I understand. Next week? Same time?”

“Okay, but if either children open the door besides you, I won’t be stepping in, understand?” Jinyoung nods at that solemnly. Jaebeom sighs, not even bothering to say goodbye as he walks through the hallway and into the living room.

“Bye kids, I’m leaving!” Yujin stood up and hugged his leg, screaming “Don’t go! Don’t leave me here with the evil one.”

“I’ll be back soon, alright sweetheart?” Jaebeom hugged the other back, rubbing her head. He bends down and pulls out his pinkie finger, “I promise I’ll come back for you alright baby?” Teary-eyed Yujin whines a little before nodding her head, before intertwining her own pinkie on his. He got up and walked over to the toddler who was looking at him with his doe eyes. “I’ll be back soon, Kiki.” He kisses his cheeks but before he could put him back down, Kihyun starts crying. He was used to this, kids crying not wanting their babysitter to leave. That’s a good sign - which means Jaebeom did a great job - but now he had to find ways to leave so the parents (usually) don't have to deal with much aftermath. But this time, he wanted _this Jinyoung_ to suffer.

Jaebeom bounces Kihyun a bit in his arms, and the latter calmed down a little, sucking his thumb and leaning against his new best friend’s shoulder. He slowly puts the baby down in his walker, giving him a forehead kiss, before walking out the door, not even acknowledging the figure standing at the end of the hallway looking at him so intently. He rejoices when he hears more than 1 cry at the other side of the closed door.

Jinyoung’s very shameless, he admits to that. Once he realises that he could just lock himself inside and have 4 glorious hours to himself, he did just that. It’s immoral he knows, but he _needed this_ , throwing morals out of the window was _justified_. Taking care of 2 kids was hard work, Jinyoung would really appreciate the 4 hours, if it means being shameless and pretending like he’s invisible, but he didn’t care.

Over the week, on top of work, he also had to settle funeral proceedings, but since he didn’t know who the fuck to invite, he decided, against all customs and traditions, to just bury the body and mourn the deceased - his brother -, but Jinyoung couldn’t feel enough to acknowledge it, since they’d always been strangers for the longest time. He brings the kids to the funeral site too, for about 30 minutes - Kihyun not understanding anything and Yujin just as confused, but understanding enough to cry and know that that’s her Appa, her Appa that she wasn’t going to see ever again. Jinyoung’s heart breaks very little looking at her, but soon shakes it off, and brings them back home.

He really had to thank Youngjae and Mark for lessening his burden though. Honestly, if it’s not for them, he couldn’t survive. Since Youngjae earns enough as a music producer to support his entire family, and Mark was able to become a full-time STAD (Stay at Home Dad). So when Jinyoung works, Mark offers to pick Yujin up from kindergarten, even enlisting Kihyun into the daycare they send the twins to, which caters to children around Kihyun’s age. As much as he didn’t want to admit it outloud, he can’t appreciate them enough. He’s in awe of how natural both his friends are in dealing with all the kids’ stuff on the very first day Jinyoung called them in. They even managed to teach Jinyoung how to change diapers (which he wasn’t entirely wrong, but at least he didn’t have to clean pee/poop off of Kihyun’s thighs now), clean up after them, bathe them easier and anything and everything - Jinyoung was really grateful for that. 

**_But still, 4 fucking hours to himself. Sorry Youngjae._ **

Anyway, he asks Yujin to open the door herself, almost sure that it was _Jaebong,_ or whatever his name is, and not a serial killer. He did hear the multiple knocks _Jaebong_ left, but ignored it in favour of his own temporary freedom - he was going to pay him anyway, **_it’ll all be fine_ **. 

Most importantly, he managed to finish the entire 3 seasons of Kim’s Convenience, and was halfway through Family Reunion, when he heard another knock. He looks at the clock on his laptop - 1.57pm. _Right, his freedom was almost over._ Sighing, he picked up the money he had already placed aside to pay _Jaebong_ and opens the door happily, hoping his happiness would make the other forget about their initial unhappiness and/or dissatisfaction. Jinyoung was told many times he had a nice smile anyway.

On the contrary, _Jaebong_ asks him, unfazed by his presence, “Did you even hear me knock just now?”

“Oh! I must be too busy with my work,” Jinyoung lies, shrugging as naturally as he could.

 _Jaebong_ furrows his eyebrows, clearly annoyed, “We had the timing down at 10. I still need to teach you, you know.”

“Oh, yes I understand,” Jinyoung nodded his head a little too enthusiastically, suggesting, “Next week? Same time?”

“Okay, but if either children open the door besides you, I won’t be stepping in, understand?” 

_Wow._ Jinyoung didn’t expect this a little harsh attitude (and very, very lowkey arousing) coming from the other at all, he was left speechless, which was a very rare occurrence. All he could muster was a nod, and _Jaebong_ was on his way.

Jinyoung knows Yujin hated his guts, so it was unsurprising when he heard a girl’s voice screaming “Don’t go! Don’t leave me here with the evil one.” Yes, the evil one - Park Jinyoung, he had accepted that the very first time it came out of her mouth. Honestly, it did hurt his feelings, but Yujin was always trying to get under his skin, so he decided, sometimes there are two evils under one roof. _Jaebong_ comforts her, promising to come back - to Jinyoung’s relief, before going over to Kihyun. The toddler starts crying, and Jinyoung almost groans at that, but a little while after, the toddler seemed to stop, seemingly content being put down in his walker. Relief again.

This _Jaebong_ just walked out of the door, not even waving him goodbye after Jinyoung gave him a shit ton of money and a smile? _Unacceptable_ ! But before he could think about stepping towards the door that _Jaebong_ had closed on him and giving him a piece of his mind about morality (ironic, huh?), both kids started crying. Jinyoung turns around in their direction, both of them looking at him back and crying even harder than before, all the relief he felt, evaporated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY i was going to upload this after i finished chapter 5, but i'm STRUGGLING and i really feel like posting so ?!?! here it is. n e way............. i made a couple of mistakes... nothing too major but i only just realised that my best friend is a preschool-teacher-in-making.... so i asked her for help heh :D  
> and these updates are SLOW, but :/ sorry sorry i just have so little motivation. just started school, and was endlessly working before that - so i was just really tired.
> 
> I WENT FOR EXO!!!!!!!! if you followed my twt, you would know HAHAHA and by the time i upload this, i've already gone to day6 with fellow ao3 user ryliner (if you guys know her.) !!! exciting times!!!!!!! my seats were truly at the back for exo but the concert was legit???? fucking great. if you have a chance and are a fan, PLEASE GO. i'm now deep into their asses,,, and broke as fuck since i succumbed and bought for chen/baek albums. also started reading exo fics. fun times!!!!!!!!
> 
> update!!!! DAY6 WAS FUCKING AMAZING! if they're coming over and you have the chance, you would NOT regret it. <3 also, i bought a super m album :)))) stream jopping baekhyun oppar saranghae <3
> 
> (also, itzy is coming and fml, i'd do anything to see lia so more money spent, it is!)
> 
> ummmm,,,,,,,,,,,, that's about it?????? anyway,,,, i'd really appreciate some feedback/ constructive criticism/ some encouragement (if i can ask) because the progress is really slow on this and i wanna be faster!!! @ it!!! i feel demoralized these days seeing other people's fics doing so well (esp on twt) and im so happy for them!!! but very honestly & unfortunately, it brings me down, i lose motivation & it gets to me seeing mine aren't doing so well, which is why the updates on this is quite slow, as compared to my other fics (if you've followed me, that is.). i just want to see how i'm doing with this fic/what you like or dislike etc so i can improve myself and write more <3  
> you can always shoot me a dm/cc to talk :)
> 
> see you soon!!!!!


	4. iv

Youngjae slammed the counter, “Seriously, Jinyoung? What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I really didn’t hear him come in,” Jinyoung shrugged, truthfully scared of his best friend’s anger right at this moment.

“Didn’t you go out to check?! Didn’t you see the time?” Youngjae shouts back, Mark rubbing his back calming him down.

“I’m sorry okay! But you knew I didn’t want this.”

“Our friend did a major favour - and you need this. You know you do, you’re just too much of a coward to say it,” Mark answers.

“I really don’t,” Jinyoung grits his teeth, “You both forced me to do this, I didn’t want to!”

“We know you didn’t want to, we heard you clear the past 100 times!” Youngjae angered, “Thank fuck the kids are in school right now, because I’m about to throw a million punches to your face if it means you’ll wake the fuck up! It’s not about what you want, Park Jinyoung, it’s about what’s good for the kids, you know? The ones you’re responsible for now. Even if you hate the idea, you can’t fucking deny they’re not your blood.”

“I know that, but I’ll just survive however I can till the 3 months are up so I can give them away.”

“I cannot fucking believe we’ve been friends for 15 years and I hear that shit coming out of your mouth,” Youngjae heavily sighs, fists ready to strike his friend when the doorbell rang. Mark pulls Youngjae away by his arms, restraining them before Jackson comes in with two bags of food, “Hi dudes, what did I miss?”

“Jae here was about to punch me in the face,” Jinyoung answers, discreetly hiding behind his larger friend in case Youngjae really did insert in a punch.

Jackson crinkles his nose, “Although I can’t blame you and 100% support you Jae, but why?”

“He’s taking zero responsibility for the kids! Only thinking about giving them away at the end of the lease,” Youngjae huffed, “He doesn’t care about the wellbeing of the children and it shows. We even tried to help but he fucked us over!”

“As much as I do appreciate your help, I didn’t need it!” Jinyoung defends himself.

“YOU DO!” Mark and Youngjae screams back.

“Wait, wait, what did I miss exactly?” Jackson visibly looks confused, and it was completely justifiable.

“We got our good friend to help, Jaebeom, he’s the best babysitter. He came, and Jinyoung, the mother-fucking coward, locked himself in his room and forced JB to take care of the kids till the session’s over. We wanted Jaebeom to teach Jinyoung how to take care of kids, something he's very incapable of, since he can’t even take care of himself. But JB ended up taking care of the kids while Jinyoung sleeps, probably.”

_Oh, so his name was Jaebeom._

Jackson backed away from Jinyoung, “Whoa man, that’s not very cool.”

Jinyoung stomps his feet like a little boy, earning some good ol’ eye rolling from the other three, “I already said I’m sorry!”

“NO YOU DIDN’T!” Mark and Youngjae screamed at the same time. Jackson raises his arms in between his two best friends, “Alright, alright. Listen, it’s obvious Jinyoung has daddy issues, literally, so let’s all settle down, with these delicious Chinese food I brought and relax. We can argue again later.”

“I do NOT have daddy issues.”

“Yes you do,” his friends echoed. Jackson pushes everyone to the sofa and opens up all the take-out, which Youngjae and Jinyoung are lowkey grateful about, Jackson, their mediator, _always_.

After they chatted like they weren’t just screaming their lungs out an hour ago, oh, and only a soju bottle in, Jinyoung, the most lightweight of them all, sobbed, “I really don’t want to take care of the kids~”

“Well, you have to Jinyoung. No matter what,” Jackson burps, “Deep inside your heart, I know, you love them.”

“LOVE THEM?” Jinyoung’s voice breaks, “I don’t even know them!”

“Alright, alright, no more alcohol for you, Mister.” Mark takes away any and every sort of alcoholic drinks Jackson brought, “Your kids are coming back in 3 hours and you need to sober up.”

“No~~ I can’t even drink now?! NOT FAIR!” Jinyoung continues whining, and Youngjae slaps his face gently, shoving a bottle of water in his face.

“Drink up, little boy.”

Jackson wipes his mouth, “How are you both not even drunk?”

“Mark doesn’t like to drink when he knows he needs to pick the kids up, and I’m not a lightweight so,” Youngjae shrugs. He watches his other friend lying down on his side on the sofa and clutching his stomach, as he continues to sob.

“Listen hyung,” Youngjae starts, “We will all help you get through this.” He sighs, “We’ll help you with the 3 months, and if you... If you still decide to give them up, we’ll support you.” Jinyoung barely moved, but manages to moan out, “Really?”

Youngjae looks at his husband then best friend, who both nodded their heads, “Really.”

“Thank-” And he knocked out.

* * *

“I’m not going to do it.”

“Bummie, why?” Mark whines into the phone.

“Because he fucking flaked on me?”

“But he paid you! And I promise, we will all be there this time,” Mark reasons out, but his friend was adamant:

“No.”

“BUMMIE PLEASE~ I’m sorry, we’re all sorry, especially Jinyoung.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t share the same sentiments.”

“Bummie please~”

“No, hyung, no.”

“Fine,” Mark gave in, but Jaebeom hears a little shuffle on the phone and another voice sounded, “Jaebeom oppa!”

Sigh, Mark really did it - he pulled out his secret weapon. He whispers to his daughter and she recited the exact same thing her father was begging for earlier, “Come out with us this Sunday! We can meet my other friends too!”

In the sweetest voice he can muster up amidst his annoyance, he says, “Lucy honey, oppa’s busy.”

A little more whispering can be heard, “But oppa~ I miss you!”

“Then I can come over tomorrow for dinner, how about that?” He compromises, knowing full well that it wasn’t their intended outcome.

“NO!” More whispers, “We’re not free tomorrow. Sunday, please?” Mark knows Lucy was Jaebeom’s _#1_ weakness (alongside Lucas of course) and he knows his best friend wouldn't say no to them.

"Lucy…" Jaebeom almost groans, but settled for a heavy sigh so as to not break Lucy's heart, "Okay, I'll see you on Sunday."

Cheers erupted on the other side of the phone, with Mark screaming all the gratitude in the world into it, and Jaebeom hangs up. Before he puts down his phone though, he made sure he sent a strong worded 2-word message to Mark, expressing his displeasure. 

He goes about his week, babysitting different children each day, and he almost forgets the terrible thought of having to work again on Sunday, if not for Mark texting every 6 hours to remind him to come by. One particular day though, he received a… care package from the Tuan-Choi family - a basket full of cat food and toys, plus a gift-card to Starbucks, some bottles of beer and vouchers for his favourite fast-food chain. This feels more like a bribery than a care package, but Jaebeom appreciates in nonetheless.

Just as he was about to settle in on Saturday night, he gets a text from someone.

 **Unknown number:** _Hi, I’ll just say I’m not feeling well tomorrow, so we both don’t have to suffer._

 **Jaebeom:** _I’m assuming this is Jinyoung._

 **Unknown number** : _Yes. Didn’t Mark give you my number?_

 **Jaebeom** : _No. I’m still going to come._

 **Unknown number** : _You don't have to, really._

 **Jaebeom** : _No, I said I was going to come and teach you, so I'm going to come, it's a promise._

Jaebeom sighs to himself and threw his phone at the chair on the other side of his bed so he wouldn't be tempted to reply to him. He takes the remote and clicks on the Netflix screen, scrolling through the hundreds and hundreds of options. Too bad he's picky, instead, he settles in for scrolling through the entire application for the next hour or. He finally finds a show - No Good Nick. A family sitcom, he noted, which means comedy and lighthearted family drama.

Oh how badly wrong he was.

It was much, much heavier than he expected, a little fucked up maybe. But whatever it was, it was still a good show, Jaebeom always loved a good sitcom. He forgets that he was avoiding his phone for one very good reason, and he goes to fetch his phone to check his notifications while walking to the kitchen for another drink.

**Unknown number** : _I’m still going to do it anyway._

There was another message from **Mark** : _Apparently Jinyoung’s sick. Tomorrow’s canceled._

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, guess this _Jinyoung_ gets whatever he wants, huh? Well, it’s his lucky day, Jaebeom guesses, to throw this asshole under the bus.

**Jaebeom** : _He’s not. He texted me (thanks for giving him my number btw -_-) that he was going to tell you both he’s sick because he didn’t want me to come._

He attaches a screenshot of the short conversation for added measure, and he shortly gets a reply back: _Damn it. Okay, thanks. (And sorry, we thought he wouldn’t ever text you, guess we were wrong :D)_

He places his phone down temporarily to pop open the soda can he took from the fridge, when another message came in, and he assumes it would be from Jinyoung.

**Mark** : _We’re going to ambush him tomorrow. Be there at 10 sharp._

Now _this_ , Jaebeom can get behind. Finally a good idea for once.

* * *

Jinyoung succeeded, he couldn’t believe it. He thought Youngjae would see through his bullshit (like he always does), but he had only replied with a: Get well soon, Nyoung.

He cooks congee for the kids for dinner, it wasn’t much, but he figured they should be grateful that he would cook for them. Yujin comes to the table herself, while he had to carry Kihyun onto his booster seat.

“Ugh, this again?!” Yujin grabs her spoon, scoop some of it and raises it up, only to let it fall back into the bowl again.

“Hey! Don’t play with your food,” Jinyoung scolds. The little girl only rolled her eyes, “Luckily JB oppa is coming tomorrow, we would have good food since he cooks better than you.”

“Really now?” Jinyoung crosses his arms, unrightfully offended, “How would you know that?”

“He cooked ramen for me last week, because we didn’t have any other food, and he promised to cook me a good meal tomorrow!”

“Oh?” Jinyoung suddenly feels triumphant, “JB Oppa isn’t going to come tomorrow, though?”

Yujin’s face fell, “Why not?”

“He’s uh… sick.”

“Sick?!” Yujin exasperated, clearly upset, but looks up, “But Mark and Youngjae samchons are going to come with Lucy and Lucas, right?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, smirking as he rejoices, “It’ll only be the 3 of us!”

At this point, Yujin’s face was red, oh so very red. Jinyoung was internally counting down the seconds; 3, 2, -

“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

_Oop, there it is, and it came a second early too._ Jinyoung smirks while rubbing his ears, he was expecting a very, _very_ high-pitched scream, and he got it. His victory was short-lived though because now not only was Yujin crying (as he predicted too), but so was Kihyun. Really, the number one thing he should’ve predicted was _that_.

“Look what you did Yujin!” He scolds, and _of course he blamed someone else_ , “Go to your room!” As the little girl scurried off in tears, Jinyoung carries the baby, trying to console him by bouncing him up and down, but Kihyun only cries even louder, pushing and attempting to remove himself from Jinyoung’s hold.

“‘Na! Noon-” Kihyun sobs, “NA!” He pushes Jinyoung away with his little, stubby hands, screaming and crying even louder when the latter held him even tighter.

“Aish,” Jinyoung curses, _sibling-intuition_ , he guesses - Kihyun knows his sister is crying because of him. He goes to put Kihyun down on the floor and let him crawl to wherever his heart desired, but admittedly (not out loud though), the crying had… tugged on Jinyoung’s heartstrings a little… _What’s this feeling?_ Jinyoung thinks, _is this how guilt feels like?_

No it can’t be, Park Jinyoung _does not_ feel guilty. Never have, never will; life’s too short for guilt and regrets.

 _But what if it is?_ His mind supplies at the back of his head, but Jinyoung only shakes his head, knocks on Yujin’s door and drops (not literally) her brother there and closed the door behind the siblings. He stays nearby - sitting down against the wall beside the door and takes out his phone.

**Jinyoung** : _Just made the kids cry - Yujin might have been on purpose… But should’ve expected Kihyun’s reaction too._

 **Youngjae** : _What?_

 **Jinyoung** : _Told her JB and you guys aren’t coming… she screamed and cried; then Kihyun followed suit._

 **Youngjae** : _I feel like you’re missing some few vital points there._

See? Youngjae does sense everything, even through words conveyed digitally.

 **Jinyoung** : _Fine. May have sound cocky about it… I may have tried to get her to react that way…_

 **Youngjae** : _Jesus Jinyoung! She’s only 4. You can only do that to people above the age of like, 15 or something, not when they’re still learning their A, B, Cs._

 **Jinyoung** : _There’s no rule for that._

 **Youngjae** : _Have some empathy, she’s only a kid. What you did Jinyoung, was a sick and dick move. You’re already giving hermom a shit childhood, you had yours, you know how that feels. They have already gone through enough, losing both their parents. Why would you want them to live in your hell on top of that?_

 **Youngjae** : _I beg you Jinyoung, don’t live up to your evil samchon name. That is nothing to be proud of. Like I said, you know how shitty it was to have no one else by your side - the kids already lost everyone, they only have you. Please Jinyoung, I beg you, don’t punish them by giving them the life you had, it is not their fault, they don’t deserve it._

And as everyone else he knows would’ve predicted it, Park Jinyoung avoids the truth.

Jinyoung wakes up with a sore back. He had slept sitting outside Yujin’s room, apparently even two children crying couldn’t keep him awake. He did wait outside for about 40 minutes though, then he couldn’t remember what happened next, so he assumed he fell asleep then. He stands up, not trying to cry himself once he felt a sharp pain on his back. He opens the door as silently as he can, of course the kids weren’t crying now, but they obviously cried themselves to sleep. He looks at the clock, wait - it’s only been 2 hours since dinner? _Fuck, none of them had eaten yet_ , Jinyoung remembers. He steps into the kitchen and pulls up a delivery menu; chicken, perfect. He orders 2 grilled whole chickens with a side of fries and onion rings, and settled onto one of the chairs on the dining table. Congee, cold and forgotten. He remembers being one of the very few things his mom taught him how to make when he was younger, and he had only realised how pathetic it is, not only the congee, but the relationship he had with his mom. It was as effortless as the congee, because boiling rice with water was really, the easiest thing in the entire world. Jinyoung had given up making amends with his mom after he came out, and his mom never tried. Well, it was all in the past, Jinyoung tells himself, grabbing the kids’ bowls of uneaten congee and pouring it into the bigger pot, bringing it to the stove and reheated it. He decides to shred the chicken after it comes, making it easier for the 2 kids to eat. He spoons the congee back into the bowl, sprinkling chicken on top of it, bringing their bowls along with the sides and two cups of water on a tray into Yujin’s room. They had to eat at least, Jinyoung wasn’t that mean, _it wasn’t like Youngjae’s messages made him feel bad or anything._

As gentle as he can, he taps Yujin’s shoulder to wake her up. They were around her younger brother, almost like she was protecting him from all the dangers in the world. She shuffles in the bed, Jinyoung softly calling her.

“You haven’t eaten yet,” He says, and Yujin shakes her head, “Not hungry.” She pouts, eyes still closed, trying to recapture her sleep but the loud growling of her stomach betrays her. Jinyoung then carries her to her little table at the corner of her room and sat her down on the chair, before letting go and getting her brother.

_Thump!_

As Jinyoung was turning around, he sees Yujin on the floor, rubbing the side of her head.

“Ow…” She groans, she was half-asleep when Jinyoung puts her down on her chair, hence, not alert enough to be able to sit upright by herself. He rushed to her as fast as he could with a sleeping toddler in his arms and carried her with the other, rubbing her back as she tries to rub the pain away on her head. ‘ _This is really nice_ ,’ he thinks, _this makes him feel warm_ . But he shakes the thought away as fast as it fleets into his head, he couldn’t grow attached to them, not when this is temporary. He’s got two kids leaning against his shoulders, half-asleep, but he was determined to at least feed them some chicken before he properly puts them down to sleep again. It was the least he could do. But one thing’s for sure, he refuses to admit _it_.

‘Fuck,’ was Jinyoung’s first thought the next morning. He managed to get the two children to eat, not just a little but they managed to finish the entire meal, and while Yujin didn’t fight back the sleep right after, Kihyun became a little too fussy, so he ended up sleeping with Jinyoung in the latter’s bed. The rather not-so-nice word that clouded Jinyoung’s head early in the morning were the harsh sounds of knocking, before he heard the door open. And that could only mean one thing - if Jinyoung’s mind clears fast enough, but it didn’t. Youngjae and Jackson had spare keys, but only one of them (go figure.) would wake up in the early hours before 12.

“Jinyoung! How the hell are you still asleep at 10?!” “Babe, don’t curse!” “OH MY GOD WHERE IS KIHYUN?!” Fuck, it was Youngjae, Mark and their kids, of course it was. The former flings Jinyoung’s door open, and there he was, in all his glory - lying down with messy bed hair, white shirt halfway ridden up and boxers a couple centimetres away from showing too much. Oh, and a very confused face turning into a look of annoyance.

“What are you doing here?” He asked groggily, very unappreciative of the sudden presence.

“We’re here so we can make sure Jaebeom teaches you,” Mark stated as a matter of fact.

“Jaebeom? I canceled it yesterday.” Jinyoung rubs his head, looking back at the miraculously still-sleeping Kihyun.

“JB oppa?” A soft voice was heard, but before Jinyoung could shut her down, another voice piped up, “I’m right here, Yujin.”

_Jaebeom?_

“What’s… happening…?” Jinyoung scratches the sleep out of his eyes.

“Are you sick?” Youngjae asks pointedly.

Jinyoung’s shoulders slumped, “Maybe.”

“Jinyoung.”

“Sick of life?” He tries, but seeing as his best friend rolled his eyes, he can safely assume he failed.

Youngjae walks towards the bed and violently removes the blanket off of Jinyoung, pulling him up forcefully, “Well, welcome to reality, Jinyoung, because it’s only going to continue on from here, whether you like it or not.” He signals for Jaebeom to come in, and in the latter comes, carrying a sleepy Yujin in his arms. 

_He dares_ , Jinyoung thinks, _he dares to step into MY house in all of his smug, arrogant self._ Jinyoung wants to punch the smirk off his face.

“Now, you,” Youngjae points to Jinyoung, “Say sorry. Now.”

“Why?” Was Jinyoung’s automatic answer.

“Daddy says when you make a mistake, you need to apologise,” Lucas appears in everyone's line of sight. His parents felt so proud, before getting back to the matter at hand, Youngjae glaring at him until he does so.

“Fine,” Jinyoung sighs, “Sorry.” His best friend rolled his eyes, looking at Mark, “Talk to him because if I continue doing so, I think I’d lose more brain cells.” He steps back, avoiding looking at Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, you’re clearly not sick and you troubled all of us so the least you can really go is sincerely apologise to Jaebeom here. We’re used to your behaviour, but not him,” Mark points to Jaebeom. 

‘That’s offensive,’ Jinyoung thinks, ‘I’m not that bad.’ Instead of voicing his honest opinions out though, he looks at the subject in mind and sighs softly, “I’m sorry for wasting your time.” He puts out his hand as a form of truce, and triumphed when Jaebeom takes it.

“That’s the most I’ll ever get out of him, right guys?” Jaebeom tightens his grip as he looks at the couple, who nodded in defeat, they had only expected the bare minimum from a certain Park Jinyoung anyway.

“Anyway, you can all leave now, you’re lucky you didn’t disturb Kihyun there,” Jinyoung and the rest looks over at the still-sleeping toddler.

“What drug did you give him?” Youngjae panics, to which Jinyoung denies, “Rough night for us all.”

“Do I even want to know?” Jaebeom speaks up, and Jinyoung’s gotta give it to him, he’s brave.

“No,” both Youngjae and Jinyoung answers. 

“Now,” Jinyoung steps forward to retrieve the little girl in JB’s arms, but the latter just stepped back, “Give me back my niece.”

“No can do, I promised Mark that I’ll teach you, and teach you I shall.” _What the fuck, what language is he speaking in?_

“The kids really did have a tough night, they need their rest.”

“Okay, I only need to teach,” Jaebeom emphasises the next word, “You. Not the kids.”

“You need the kids as… like… you know…” Jinyoung looks around, the adults looking at him expectantly. His palms get sweaty as he continues, “Experiments?”

“I was expecting something way worse so I’ll take what I can get,” Youngjae shrugs, “Now, let the Park children sleep while Jinyoung goes to parenting school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone <3 am back a month later hahahaha  
> the progress so far for my story is getting better now that i have a wee bit more motivation ;)
> 
> ANYWAY, !! what did you guys think about the comeback?! the title went beyond my low expectations and it's LITERALLY the concept i've been WAITING FOR..! the b-sides are aight, i guess hahahaha i'm probably gettin' my albums tdy or tmrw!! exciting times :D come give me ur thoughts on the new album via my cc since i've given up on twt.  
> !!!! yeah! if you're into exo.... i'm writing a fansite-idol baekchen fic if u're int !! <3 
> 
> giving creds where it's due to my cousin, e, and dora !!!!!!! ily both for helping me w/ the story :>
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapt!! please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> see y'all soon <3 rmb to stream ycmn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQI9oZEY-B0


	5. v

Jinyoung had to master cooking fried eggs and fried rice in one week. One week. It’s really too much to ask of him, really, Youngjae points out, but hey, he had no fucking choice.

Granted it was only the mixing and cooking of rice, eggs, scallions, oil, soy sauce, salt and pepper, but to try and _not_ burn the entire dish, that was the challenge. Oh, Jinyoung also had to cut the scallions small enough so the kids won’t choke, crack the eggs so the shell doesn’t get into the rice, add just enough soy sauce so it wouldn’t be too salty - it really was very stressful.

Jaebeom made it so easy, yet Jinyoung still manages to fling half the rice out of the pan while trying to quickly mix the eggs in and not burn the rice.

“Wow, he really is hopeless,” Mark whispers to Youngjae, but Jinyoung turns to him, “I heard that.”

Jaebeom was surprisingly, very patient. He gets Jinyoung to lead the second time round, mixing the rice around _with_ him. _With_ \- meaning he did the most cliche things taken out of a romantic movie; standing behind the antagonist (well, Jinyoung did act like one), going around and putting his hand atop of the other’s, holding it and guiding him like a puppet. It is what Jinyoung feels like anyway. Jaebeom was so close, he could hear him breathe. He could also feel his hands and body start to sweat and heat up, and it was not from the heat of cooking.

_Click!_

He quickly spun his head around, glaring at the culprit looking at his phone and quality-checking the picture, smiling smugly at his friend after, yes, _of course_ , it was Youngjae. Betrayed by his own best friend he acquired even before the younger was born, Jinyoung’s disgusted. On the contrary, his friend only shrugged, “It’s cute.” 

The baby monitor lights up, sensing movements coming from Kihyun’s room. “I’ll get him,” Jinyoung quickly volunteers, removing himself from Jaebeom’s hold and rushes into the room. He shuts the door behind him and runs his hands through his hair. He throws a pity party himself for a second before Kihyun starts bawling. When he does, Jinyoung quickly steps forward and opens up his arms to carry him, but the toddler only flings his short legs violently, even as Jinyoung places his arm around him to carry him securely. Kihyun even tries to lift his little body away.

Message received: He didn’t want his evil samchon.

Jinyoung tries his best not to drop the toddler as he attempts to struggle away from him as they left the room. Mark sees the little fight first, being the savior he is, saving them both from each other as he takes Kihyun in his arms.

“Even a baby hates you,” Mark says, walking away to join the rest in the living room.

“Come, let’s continue,” Jinyoung turns to the direction the instruction came from, and Jaebeom beckons him over. He’s reluctant, but the former knows he has no choice now. He saw that the fried rice was almost done now, but Jaebeom says it needs a little more time. Jinyoung stirs the rice around, thankfully without anymore cliche romantic scenes out of films, and the fried rice had survived the wrath of Jinyoung’s hopelessness.

The other subjects that survived were everyone else in the house. Granted it wasn’t the best meal they’ve had, but it really was a level up from plain old congee. Jaebeom had promised Yujin better food, and Jinyoung fights back a groan.

“You should cook for us always, Oppa!” Yujin suggests, and Jinyoung tries to succumb to the fact that Jaebeom gets the _Oppa_ title, and he’s stuck with _evil samchon_.

“I would love to, but Oppa’s busy,” Jaebeom pinches Yujin’s cheeks, “So that’s why I’m teaching Jinyoung-ssi here so he can cook delicious food now!”

“But will he even cook for us? He doesn’t like us.” Ouch, Jinyoung is literally 4 steps away. 

“He has to, Yujin-ah. I’ll make sure of it,” Youngjae promises.

“Promise?” She sticks out her pinkie towards him, and he takes it with his own.

Jinyoung feels awkward, here they were talking (and lowkey insulting) about him when he was undeniably within earshot. Shouldn’t Yujin make this promise with him and not Youngjae or Jaebeom? 

"She truly hates me,’ he mopes. Just as he was about to go deeper inside his own pity party, Yujin turns to him, “You have to pinky promise me too.”

_**And the ice breaks.** _

* * *

Jinyoung had secretly hoped Jaebeom was busy one of the Sundays, which meant Jinyoung could (successfully) give his own excuse the Sunday after, and eventually, the lessons would stop because no one just talks about it. It wasn’t like he hated Jaebeom, the man was fine (in more ways that one), but honestly, he was just tired of parenting and learning about it. 

But it turns out. Jinyoung wasn’t as horrible as everyone thought, and the one that's most surprised is definitely Jinyoung himself. He did manage to cook fried rice the week after, but unfortunately, the eggs were a little bit of a fail - only because Jinyoung could barely flip it over before the yolk breaks. It really wasn’t that big of a deal since Yujin and Kihyun weren’t concerned about that, just as long as he didn’t burn them.

Jaebeom challenges him with more dishes - stir-fry noodles, chicken, vegetables, and really, all Jinyoung had to do was not burn it. Jinyoung thinks cooking is very tedious, but honestly, to see Yujin and Kihyun eat something _he_ made is, not like he would admit it out loud, satisfying and heartwarming. 

“How did you survive for the past few weeks?” Jaebeom asks, it was only just two adults on the fourth week of lessons. The Tuan-Chois were out in LA to visit Mark’s family.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks, setting up the plates for lunch.

“The kids manage to survive with your barely-there skills. They’re not sick either.”

“The lovebirds taught me some basic stuff - bathing them, which apparently they need help with,” Jaebeom looks at him weirdly (I mean, that’s obvious, right?), “making milk, changing diapers, cleaning up after them… they help me a lot with the kids when I’m at work, you know, since one of them’s a househusband.” 

“Right, talking about work, what do you do for a living?”

“I do stock-managing? Like restocking, stock-taking and stuff, very behind the scenes. Working hours, but the days I work are random, except on Sundays, when they’re fixed.”

Jaebeom pout a little (Jinyoung does _not_ think it’s cute), “That sounds… tiring.”

“Physically very tiring, not much mentally.”

“Then you came home one day with two kids?” Jinyoung nods. Jaebeom pities him actually, “That must be really tough.”

“Trust me, that’s an understatement… I hate kids.”

“That’s obvious… Also, Mark told me,” Jaebeom comes by the table and puts down the dishes of the day - kimchi-jjigae and rice.

Honestly, Jaebeom wasn’t that bad, Jinyoung guesses. He’s surprisingly patient, and alright to talk to. Even a couple of times, Jinyoung realises he’s quite easy on the eyes too, if it wasn’t for the current circumstances, he’d totally be up for some _secret little rendezvous_ , as directly quoted off Harry Styles. The chin, his piercing eyes, his sharp nose, his arms, oh God, _his arms._

“Yujin-ah!” Jinyoung snaps out of his trance (of blatantly staring at the other’s arms), when Jaebeom calls for the kids. Kihyun stumbles in, he can walk well, Jinyoung finds out about 5 days after he was forced to adopt them. Even though Mark tells him that it was fine for him to walk by himself, Jinyoung still wanted to be careful (see, he wasn’t so bad at this at all), so he carries the baby the rest of his way to the table.

  
  


One Thursday afternoon, on his day-off, he decides to cook up some congee - upgraded by Youngjae so it'd be much more appetizing and quote 'twist of a classic' - which Jinyoung curses because he was used to make it a certain way and now he has to make chicken stock and not just use _water._ He also decides to attempt to make the kung pao chicken that Mark provided the recipe for, which was really delicious when he cooked it, but let's hope Jinyoung doesn't burn it (really, that's the standard, not the dish being nice, but the dish must be at least _edible_ ). He realises though, that he didn't even have some of the ingredients - even the most important one: chicken - so he steps out of the house to finally go grocery shopping before he had to pick the kids up.

As he walks through the aisles, he decides to get the children some snacks, he was in a better mood, probably the best mood he has had in a while. He strolls along every aisle, grabbing stuff he thinks he can use sooner or later, and ends up in the frozen section, grabbing some chicken that was already pre-packaged.

“Jinyoung?” He hears whilst looking through the frozen vegetables. Turning around, he widens his eyes, “Oh. Jaebeom.”

“Aren’t you younger than me?”

“What? Want me to call you hyung or something?” Jinyoung jokes, looking down and deciding to get the frozen corn; peas were disgusting, period.

“Well… yeah.” The younger looks up, chuckling, only to see a serious face on now-hyung’s face.

“Oh, you’re serious? We’re born in the same year!”

“I was born in _January_.”

“And?”

“And I’m technically a year older!”

“Unbelievable...” Jinyoung mumbles, walking past the other and seemingly ignoring his existence.

“Hey!” Jaebeom chases after the other, “Okay, you don’t have to call me hyung… maybe one day.” Jinyoung pretends he didn’t hear the other.

“Cooking for the kids today?” Jaebeom asks after a minute’s silence.

“Yeah. Kung pao chicken, Mark hyung gave me his recipe.”

“That’s generous of you.” 

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes at that. “Why are you following me?”

“To make sure you get the best groceries for the kids. But by looking at the snacks, I’m a little too late.”

“It’s fine if the kids get some snacks as and when.” Jinyoung knows he knew that much.

“There are healthier choices, like the ones with less sugar.”

“I shouldn’t deprive them of that. It’s fine, they’re mine, anyway.”

“Oh so now you’re claiming them? A second ago, you wanted to send them back to the social worker,” Jaebeom snided.

“What’s wrong with you? I’m not trying to pick a fight for us and here you are… trying to pick a fight.”

“I… you’re right.” This was unlike Jaebeom, well, he used to be like this before becoming a babysitter. When he started his job, he knew he had to control his anger since he was working with kids, and honestly? He has been good, this was just… recent development.

“I’m right?” Jinyoung snorts, “That’s a first.” He dumps some cooked rice in the trolley, heading towards his last item - eggs.

“Can I come over?”

“Why?” He pauses at the egg section, looking through their huge variety.

“Consider it extra free lessons. I have no one to babysit today anyway, miraculously, I have some time on my hands.”

“Don’t you need to rest? Since you know, I take up your only free day of the week.”

“It’s fine, I like your kids.” Jaebeom picks up a tray of eggs, gently putting them into the younger’s trolley, causing Jinyoung to narrow his eyes, but eventually, wasn’t opposed to the idea as he walked towards the cashier.

The drive to the school was surprisingly pleasant. Jinyoung finds out that that the other listens to genres that Jinyoung doesn’t personally prefer, but since Jaebeom was very open to a lot of them too, he gets to see the latter singing and dancing to Zimzalabim was a little _weird_. He chuckles at the sight while focusing on the road, and before he knows it, they were both zimzalabim-ing at a red light. He doesn’t know if Red Velvet would be proud of them; but he feels like the space between Jaebeom and him has gotten a teeny tiny bit narrower.

“Didn’t know you were Red Velvet’s 6th member?” Jinyoung comments once the song was done.

Jaebeom lets out a breath, before admitting, “I’m a bit of a fan I guess.”

“Even if it’s a very weird song?”

“Yeah.”

“Jaebeom oppa!” Yujin ran towards the other once she saw him at her school. “What’re you doing here?!”

“I saw Jinyoungie here and thought I’d tag along! Is that alright?” _Jinyoungie_ , really?

Yujin squeals, “Of course it’s okay! Next time, you can just come by yourself.” Wow, and to think Jinyoung thinks he had made some sort of progress with the girl.

“Let’s go pick Kihyun up, okay?” The 4-year-old just nods her head, intertwining her fingers with the other. Jinyoung felt like the third wheel, nothing new, but it kinda hurts, just a little.

Unfortunately, Kihyun had clung to Jaebeom too. So Jinyoung was left with nothing but their bags and groceries, while Jaebeom carries the both of them to their house.

“Kids~ Look at what I got you!” Jinyoung attempts to lure his niece and nephew with snacks, but to no avail. They really _love_ Jaebeom. He sighs, putting away everything he bought to their respective places, leaving out the ingredients he needed for his dish. He reheats up the congee that was half-cooked before he left, and began following the recipe that Mark had left.

“Need any help?” Jaebeom asks as Jinyoung is transferring the roasted peanuts to a plate.

“Uh…” he looks over to the kids, “Just… look after them. I-I can do this by myself. I _have_ to,” he mumbles the last part.

“O...kay, let me know if you need any h-”

“I got it.”

Mark had given him a simple, reduced, maybe not as traditional, recipe, considering he was an amateur cook, but as he mixes the light soy sauce, vinegar, sugar, garlic sauce and cornstarch, Jinyoung wonders why he had wanted to cook this up in the first place. 

_Because you need to prove yourself, idiot._

He sprinkles a bit of chili flakes inside, yes, not part of the recipe but he was scared the kids couldn’t take the spice.

_The kids like Jaebeom better than you, their own uncle. How shitty do you feel?_

He cuts the rest of the vegetables, a little more noisily than expected, if Jaebeom glancing into the kitchen wasn’t sign enough.

_Isn’t this what you wanted though? For the kids not to like you enough so it was easier to give them away?_

He turns on the gas again, putting the skillet on top of the stove to start cooking the chicken. He adds more oil, dumps the chicken, and fries it.

“Mmmm, smells good, evil-samchon.” Yujin enters, looking up to see what her uncle was cooking.

“W-wanna help?” Jinyoung asks without thinking, Yujin nodding before he can take back his words. He takes the stool from the corner of the kitchen and places it near the stove, “Be careful, okay?” Yujin dumps in the scallions first, then the sauce and lastly, the vegetables. She giggles at how ‘fun’ it was to cook ‘again’, Jinyoung finding out that she used to cook with her dad when he was alive. She gets a little too excited, cheering when Jinyoung gives her a plate to pour the chicken on, asking Jinyoung what or when else they’re going to cook again, but unfortunately, he had to burst her bubble by saying that everything’s cooked already.

“Why not eggs?” Jaebeom suggests as he walks in with Kihyun in tow. “Cook an omelette, it’s easy.”

Jinyoung hated that he had to admit that he didn’t know how to cook a simple omelette. But Jaebeom being the patient soul he is, offers to teach him, and the rest of the kids, of course.

Jinyoung watches Yujin and Kihyun mixing the eggs, Jaebeom making sure they don’t spill too much over (since it was inevitable, anyway). He guides the first child to pouring the egg into another pan, Kihyun struggling against Jinyoung’s hold as he wants to help too!

He opens and closes his fists repeatedly towards the pan, pulling away from his uncle and whining, but Jinyoung steps in to soothe him, promising when he’s older that he can help. Somehow, that seemed to calm the toddler just a little, especially when his sister beams up at him.

Jaebeom announces that he was taking his leave, much to the childrens’ despair, and Jinyoung looks up at him.

“You can stay for dinner, if you want.” Jinyoung may be evil… but he’s not that of a villain.

“Nah, I’ve got an early start tomorrow, thanks though.” After promising the kids that he’ll see them this weekend, he finally gets to the door.

“I, uh, Jaebeom… hyung. Thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Jaebeom replies back, a little surprised by what he had just called him, and the sincerity in it all.

“See you this Sunday.”

“See you.”

* * *

The next day, Jinyoung decides to bring the kids to the aquarium after school. He had asked Jaebeom yesterday where he could bring the kids, since it was his day-off, and the babysitter mentioned a few places, but the aquarium was a good start, since it was enclosed.

_Also, kids under 5 got in for free, so…_

He surprises the both of them by driving them to the destination without telling them. Once Yujin realises where they were, she screamed, his brother soon following along but not knowing why she was acting that way.

“Samchon! Are we really going there?” Yujin points to the large building as Jinyoung parks his car.

“Yeah. But you must promise not to run around and go out of my sight. The place is big.” He pulls out the keys and unlocks the doors, Yujin jumping out and Kihyun whining to get out. Since the 2-year-old had a nap before he left, Jinyoung hopes he can stay up and walk by himself for awhile. Jaebeom tells him it’s time for him to start training walking on his own.

With tight grips on both hands, two little humans walking at different paces, Jinyoung successfully reaches the counter in 10 minutes, buying himself a ticket.

“Aigoo~ Your kids are so cute!” The lady at the counter cooes, taking out a candy for each of them, “Eat well!”

“What do you say?” Jinyoung prompts, Yujin bowing and thanking her and Kihyun giving her a two-toothed smile.

Kihyun got tired, naturally, but it was only because he couldn’t really see the exhibits, so Jinyoung carries him. Yujin asks to let go of their hands only after Jinyoung made her promise that she wouldn’t run around without him, and true enough, she stayed close by as they looked at all the different fish and aquatic mammals. 

Jinyoung, thick, thick-skinned Jinyoung thought they were being cute, taking out his phone and snapping pictures of the kids looking at or with all the different creatures. He sends some to Youngjae, and boldly sends one to Jaebeom, thanking him for the suggestion.

**Youngjae** : Cute~~ Glad you’re trying to bond with the kids. We should go together next time.

Huh, he is bonding with them, isn’t he? The tables have truly, sort of, turned. He honestly figured he can’t trap the kids in the house all day, and it was nice to go out once in a while with company outside of Mark and Youngjae. 

“Samchon! There’s someone there waiting to take pictures of us!” Oh, it’s those picture-taking areas, where he has to pay. Yujin was already pulling him there, so he had no choice.

‘Smile!’ Click.

The pictures turned out really cute, and with the 4-year-old’s insistence, they ended up buying one - where Jinyoung was carrying them both and acted as though there was a shark in the corner coming for them. The staff even photoshopped in a rather realistic version of the fish. He even bought the very decorative frame that came with it.

Stingy Park Jinyoung has changed.

They ended up sitting down at the cafe munching on churros, Jinyoung sharing his with Kihyun. They were exhausted, but satisfied at the rather spontaneous trip.

“Can we go to the zoo, next time?” Yujin asks as his uncle passes her a wet tissue to wipe her mouth with.

“Sure, we can ask Lucy-unnie and Lucas-oppa, if you want?”

“YES!” She screams in excitement, as Jinyoung mentally creates a reminder to ask Youngjae. _Wait, he should just ask now before he inevitably forgets._

Oh, there’s another message. Jinyoung almost forgot he texted someone else.

**JB** : Welcome, glad you’re having fun :) Tell them I said hi.

Jinyoung ignores the way the corners of his lips curl up at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello ~ 
> 
> in celebration of GOT7 winning and performing really well at MAMAs, here’s another chapter! hope you’ve all enjoyed it thus far 💕
> 
> do leave some kudos, comments, cc’s or if you just want to talk! 
> 
> let’s end 2019 well 🥰


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! happy new year (a little late oopsie.)!!
> 
> how's everyone doing? i just bought my got7 ticket for the 22nd hehehe i'm so excited!! i wanted to go for standing but then again, i realised i'm q lazy so...... anyway :-) second row ! awesome! wanted to get seats closer to the stage but what's bought is already bought ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> here's ch 6!! enjoy hehehe

“Wow, I didn’t know taking care of 4 kids can be this tiring,” Youngjae sighs as they all sat down at the animal-themed restaurant for lunch.

“Well, at least you know you’ll stop at 2 kids.”

“I don’t know… I think Mark hyung is hinting at another child: human or animal.” He looks over at his children showing Yujin the large menu at the counter, the kids helping to order for everyone else. ‘That’s how they learn how to be independent,’ Youngjae says. Kihyun was passed out from running around too much, lying down comfortably on Jinyoung’s body. Really, Jinyoung should bring his stroller, he’s just a little too lazy.

The promised trip to the zoo came when Youngjae and Jinyoung’s off-days coincided. Jinyoung had suggested to his friend the same day he asked Yujin whether she’d want to go to the zoo, and Youngjae immediately replies in agreement. Two weeks later, here they are.

“Well, you can afford it, Mark’s a househusband, so why not?”

“I don’t know… I think… I think 2 is enough.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. If anyone can get their shit together, it’s you and Mark.”

“Language,” Youngjae glares.

“Kihyun’s asleep, it’s fine. Also, he wouldn’t understand.”

“But he can jolly-well learn from it. Kids pick up things fast,” the younger pauses, “So, you’re going to keep them? You have about 2 months left.”

“Still too early to tell. I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“Let me tell you one thing, Park Jinyoung. No one’s ever ready for anything; kids, a new job, marriage. Heck, as much as I wanted to settle down with Mark hyung so fucking badly, I still get the sweats waiting for him walk down the aisle.”   


“I know, I was there.”

“Listen, hyung, when you decide to keep them, you know you have us. Heck, even Jaebeom would give you a helping hand or two, he loves these kids. But… if you think it’s best for you to let them go, have better lives or something like that, we’ll still support you. I hope you know that.”

Jinyoung nods, “I do, thank you. But how are you so sure I’ll keep them?”

“Just a bestie hunch,” he playfully punches the other’s arm, “Now, I heard you and Jaebeom have been talking lately… And hanging out outside of Sundays too.”

“We hung out outside like twice.” One was the almost-dinner after the supermarket run-in, and the other was just a week ago, when Jinyoung again, ran into Jaebeom at the mall while he was working. It just so happened to be his one-hour break, so they ate together.

* * *

_Flashback_

“Jinyoung?” He hears while putting some of the clothes back on the display, the voice all too familiar.

“Jaebeom… hyung. Hi.”

“Hey, so you work here, huh?”

“Yeah. Uh. Did Mark tell you…?” 

“Ah no! No, I… I actually usually come here to shop…” Jinyoung’s a little surprised, considering this was one of the smaller malls in the area.

“Guess we must’ve crossed paths before but hadn’t realise.” Jaebeom nods, feeling awkward (but he isn’t the only one).

Jinyoung looks at his watch, “I-uh, have to go, it’s my breaktime.”

Before Jaebeom can think before he says anything, “Wanna eat together? Was going to get a bite anyway.”

The younger widens his eyes a little, before nodding timidly, “Give me 5 minutes, be right out.”

They both ended up at the food court, coincidentally wanting Western food from the same shop. They both chewed their food in very uncomfortable silence, glancing at each other as and when.

“So, the kids are with Mark?”

“Yeah, but since I finish late tonight, they’re just going to sleep over.”

“What time?”

“I don’t know… it depends on how long stocktaking is going to take, if I’m lucky, 3am.”

“3am?! That's too late.”

“Yeah, the store’s big, so…” He shrugs, “I’ve a day off tomorrow though. So I’ll pick them up then and just rest at home.”

“Oh.”

“No babysitting duties today?”

“Yeah, a couple of the families I work for are travelling, so I have a little more free time now.”

“Have you thought about a gift yet?”

Jaebeom shakes his head, “Honestly, how do you get a friend who can afford practically anything?”

“What are they like?”

“Wild, bright, annoying, flashy. Don’t know how his girlfriend can handle him. Scratch that, Bambam, the gift I’m buying for, and Yugyeom are both too annoying, I don’t know how they have girlfriends and I don’t, a boyfriend that is, since…”

“You’re gay?” Wow, way to go filterless Jinyoung.

“Yeah… Is... You’re not like against us… kind, right?”

“No I… I’m bisexual. Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Jaebeom nervously chuckled, this was not how he thought the day would go.

“Tell me more about your friends… Bambam? And Yugyeom.”

“They’re both brats, 3 years younger than me. We met at the college’s dance club, and they clung onto Mark and I, so it became the 4 of us. They’re graduating… I think, I don’t know. And they’re dating these two girls who are also best friends and in the same year, so the 4 of them hang out together a lot. Bambam met Mina when he was dancing in the hall and shocked her so badly she dropped her books. It was hilarious, watching Bambam panic so badly because Mina fell, and for the next few days, he clung to this new Japanese transfer until he realises he wanted to date her. For Yugyeom, they went on a double date and he was really attracted to Mina’s best friend, the rest is history. And I, the single lonely old soul, with a grumpy old cat.”

“Wow. Have they never tried to hook you up?”

Jaebeom nods, “Only one out of the many managed to reach a 2nd date, but even then, we didn’t bother for a third. How about you?”

“Uh, I never bothered. My friends tried once or twice, but they realised I didn’t care so they stopped.”

“I’m actually surprised they didn’t try to get us on a date together.” Jinyoung shrugs at that, his friends only did try twice at most. They continued to converse after, they couldn’t really bond over their likes or dislikes, since there are barely any, but there may have been a confession or two, both of them surprised they could still keep up a proper conversation. Jinyoung’s break was almost up and being the gentleman he is, Jaebeom walked him back, with the former suggesting a few gifts for his friend, and they parted ways.

* * *

“Yeah, why didn’t Mark and I hook you both up? But you guys might end up as a match made in hell,” Youngjae rubs his chin in thought, “Considering how much you can rile him up and piss him off… yeah, it was for the better, probably.”

“Rude. I’m not that bad.”

“Your niece calls you evil samchon.” 

**Youngjae 1; Jinyoung 0.**

“Whatever, I’m making an effort okay.”

“Yeah you are, I’m glad. But please keep it up. Mark was worried the other night that if you were to give them up, how do we explain to our twins?”

“Do you really think I won’t give them up?”

“I don’t know… Heck, I’ve been friends with you since birth, but you’re still unpredictable as ever. But...”

“But?”

“I think you’re starting to warm up to them. That’s always a good sign.”

“Really? I hadn’t realise.”

“Mmm,” Youngjae hums, “Here they come.”

“Appa! We got you chicken and mashed potato,” Lucas announces. 

“I got nuggets for Kiki and a burger for Jinyoung-samchon!” Yujin places said food in front of the other two. At that little saying, the 2 adults made eye contact, Youngjae looking a little amused at what was said. Jinyoung gently shakes Kihyun awake, the latter of course, not very happy that his nap was interrupted, but his mood changes once he was given a nugget by his uncle.

“Are we going over to Jinyoung oppa’s this week, Appa?” Lucy asks, and her father shakes his head.

“Daddy and I decided it’s best to let them be, we should start to trust them, right, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung, mid-bite, just made a sound, not confirming or denying anything. That gets them a few displeased groans from the younger ones, but honestly, Jinyoung felt ambushed. He had to be with Jaebeom… alone, again? He thought it was a one-time thing… but he guesses the babysitter is not that bad.

“Thanks for telling me about not showing up again, I guess,” Jinyoung passive-aggressively comments before they part.

His friend shrugged, “Be independent, Park Jinyoung. Jaebeom-hyung doesn’t bite… unless you want him too, of course.” Youngjae winks, before ducking into his car before his best friend can react.

* * *

“They didn’t tell you?” Jinyoung replies when Jaebeom asks him where their friends were.

“Tell me what?”

“They want to start trusting us,” Jinyoung uses air-quotes, “So, we’re in this by ourselves.”

“Oh, okay. Should we get started?” Jaebeom carries Kihyun to his bedroom; today’s lesson is everything about sleeping.

“Aren’t you mad? At them?” Jaebeom shakes his head, “It isn’t a big deal.”

“Oh.” Okay then.

“Have you thought about changing out his crib to a toddler bed?”

“No… is he too young?”

“You can start to see his habits. But since he’s 2, it should be alright. Does he turn in his sleep a lot?”

“I… I don’t know,” he admits embarrassingly.

“Does he escape a lot? Like trying to climb out of it?” Jinyoung recalls catching the baby trying to do just that, but _isn’t that normal?_

“Yes, it’s normal,” Jaebeom states simply.

“Did… I didn’t say anything out loud.”

“Your face tells a lot.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess he does try to escape, but he tries for a while then stops.”

“We can start shopping for a toddler bed, if you want. Until then, you can observe how he acts when he wakes up, okay?” Jinyoung nods.

The rest of the day was spent learning on what’s normal, what’s not, how long they should sleep etcetera… Jinyoung hadn’t realised sleeping was this important.

“It’s not really as big of a deal, that’s why I didn’t really mention earlier except to make sure they don’t sleep face-down. Obviously. And also, I’ve said before, but the fact that he doesn’t use a pacifier helps a lot.”

“Okay, yeah,” Jinyoung tries to absorb all this new information in, getting a little big of a headache.

“Let’s go, I have this new recipe I’ve been wanting to try with the kids.” Jaebeom calls for Yujin, “Yujin-ah, have you eaten ppopgi?”

She nods, “Appa bought for us once.”

“Wanna try making it?” Jaebeom goes to his bag and removes some equipment and ingredients, “It’s fun, I promise.” She squeals, excited to cook whatever and whenever. 

Although the recipe is rather simple, it’s really a hit-or-miss. It ended up being more messy that Jaebeom thought, but he promises Jinyoung that he’d clean it up.The latter just watches the two of them working; melting the sugar and quickly adding baking soda before the sugar burns, or the mixture gets too watery. It took them about half an hour, but when Yujin squeals because they finally managed to succeed, Jinyoung thinks it was all worth it to see the little girl happy. He asks Yujin to show her creation, as he snaps a picture of her smiling widely with it and sends it to Youngjae.

“Aren’t you going to take a photo of me? I worked hard too, you know,” Jaebeom states.

“Nah, an adult man struggling to make ppopgi is just tragic.”

“Really now?” Jaebeom challenges, “Make one yourself then.”

Challenge accepted.

Jinyoung lightly shoved Jaebeom out of the way, “Watch the magic happens.” He washes the small pan, drying it, then scooping up a spoonful of sugar into it. He places the pan on top of the heat, which he reduced to medium-low, and mixes it slowly. Once he deemed it the right time, he puts in the baking soda, mixes it one last time before pouring it onto the parchment paper. He uses the circular-shape utensil to flatten the mixture, before using a star cut-out for the final touch. He picks it up, shoving it into Jaebeom’s face, giving him a smug look, “Took me 2 minutes.”

“Fine,” Jaebeom rolls his eyes, “You win. How do you learn that anyway?” Jinyoung shrugs, “A master never tells his secret.” Truthfully, it was his first time making the candy, but while observing the other two struggle, the only reason why he succeeded, he thinks, was because he prayed hard his candy would turn out well. He thought that him succeeding would win himself some points, and thank fuck everything worked out.

“Whatever,” Jaebeom snorts, honestly, a little amused by the younger. Yujin though, was in awe.

“Samchon, you’re good!” She inches towards Jinyoung, lightly tapping his ppopgi, “Really nice.”

“Thank you Yujin, I’m better than Jaebeom-oppa, right?” She looks up at him and smiles, “No.” Jinyoung’s face fell while Jaebeom chuckles, “Lim Jaebeom 1, Park Jinyoung 0.” The former just rolls his eyes at the other, angrily munch at his candy as he walked out of the kitchen.

After they’ve all cleaned up, Jaebeom goes to take his leave.

“Hey, have you talked to Yujin about her dad?”

“What for?”

“You… don’t talk about her feelings?”

“Feelings?”

“Yeah, I know you don’t have them, but others do, you know.”

“I do have feelings!” Jinyoung whines back.

“Sure, just talk to her about her dad, okay? That’ll make her trust you more… if you play your cards right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Support her, not talk against her.”

“I… I’ll try.” Jaebeom just nods, walking out the door right after. Jinyoung calls his best friend, telling him what the former had said.

“He’s right, this change is big for all of you, but for her, the most.”

“What should I say? ‘Hey, remember when your dad died?’”

Youngjae sighs on the other side of the phone, “Just talk to her about her feelings. I know you can do it, Nyoung.”

“I… Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Since it was almost Bambam’s birthday, he suggested eating out and celebrating at this new steakhouse near Jung-gu. It boasts 24k gold-covered steak, fries, everything you can think a steakhouse sells, they’re covered with 24k gold. Pretty wild and unsurprising for someone as rich and wild as Bambam, but Jaebeom cries at his wallet. His friends were bringing their plus ones and Mark had wanted to bring Youngjae, but no one was available to take care of the kids. So, for once, Jaebeom doesn’t feel like the whatever-th wheel.

“So, how are your children, Jaebeom?” Bambam asked, earning himself a flick from Mina for phrasing his question the way he did.

“Which ones? I have at least 40 of them,” he sarcastically replies.

“What’s his boyfriend’s name, again? Jaeyoung?”

Jaebeom mumbles, “Jinyoung. His name is Jinyoung. And where did you get the impression we’re dating?”

“You’re not?” Yugyeom confused, “Mark-hyung told us you are. And you knew who we were referring to too.” The second eldest turns to the eldest, glaring and ignoring the last part.

Mark defends himself, “I said nothing of that sort. You all just inferred it that way.”

“What did he say exactly, Kunpimook?” Jaebeom wonders.

“That you’ve been hanging out with Youngjae’s friend and taking care of his kids with him.”

“Hanging out does not equate to dating,” Jaebeom grumbles.

“But do you want to start dating again, oppa?” Chaeyoung speaks up.

“I… I don’t know, haven’t thought about it.”

“Maybe you should consider this Jinyoung guy, he’s cute,” Mina adds in, Jaebeom shooting her his face of confusion, and she explains, “Bammie showed me a picture.”

Directing the question to the Thai now, “How did you get the picture?” The younger just slightly glancing at Mark was answer enough.

“Seriously, Mark?!” Jaebeom exasperated, but before he can complain further, the food arrives.

“He fucking ditched me, DITCHED ME. Did I mention he allowed a child to open the door by himself?”

“Man, the dude has it tough though. Having to take care of children he didn’t know are his so suddenly?” Yugyeom clicked his tongue, “What a man.”

Jaebeom glares at the other, “First of all, they’re not his kids, just his niece and nephew. Did I mention he hates them?”

“Hate’s a strong word,” Mark interrupts, but Jaebeom ignores him.

“And he treats them badly that they don’t even want him. He’s very willing to put them back into the system because he doesn’t want them.”

“He’s having second thoughts.”

“God, Mark, I’m trying to t-  _ Wait, what? _ ”

“Jae told me that he knows that Jinyoung is warming up to them, which is a good sign, to his standards. Also, the kids might already hate him less, Kihyun was sleeping on him when they went to the zoo.”

“Yujin doesn’t call him evil-samchon anymore too.”

Mark hums, “Jae is confident that he’s keeping them.”

“Wow… He never told me.” Mark shrugs.

“Oh boohoo, is Jaebeommie upset that his boyfie didn’t tell him he wanted to keep the kids~~” Bambam teased, and if it wasn’t for Mina’s presence, Bambam would be the next meat covered in gold. Heck, he doesn’t even deserve to be covered in it.

“We met this Jinyoung once right? At some party at your house? He doesn’t seem… horrible,” Yugyeom notes.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, “You didn’t even speak to him.”

“You did however,” Mark comments, “When you went out grocery-shopping and for lunch.”

The youngest gasped, “YOU ALREADY WENT ON DATES?!” “YOU WHAT?!”

“Relax. I was at the mall, he worked there, we ate together since we were both hungry. At the grocery store, I, uh, just followed him… home?”

“Home?” Mark asks, this was new information.

“Pick the kids up, took care of them for awhile. I bumped into him both times.”

“Wow, fate,” Yugyeom jokes.

“The world is just a small place,” Jaebeom angrily shoves more fries into his mouth.

“Whatever it is, we can always hook you up. Mina has some great friends, right, baby?” Bambam quickly pecks his girlfriend. _Gross_ , Jaebeom thinks.

Mina nods, “Chaeng and I have a few friends, but just guys, right?”

“Yeah, but no thank you, Mina. I feel very… repulsed by the idea of even going on a date.”

“Just as much as you’re repulsed by Jinyoung?” Mark smirks, “You do know your ears are red when you were ranting about him, right?”

“I do not like him.”

“No one said anything about liking anyone, man,” Bambam comments, before Jaebeom spaces out.

* * *

_ Flashback  _

He didn’t mean for it to happen, really. 

“That was intimate,” Mark comments as Jaebeom watches Jinyoung’s quickly retreating back to get Kihyun.

“What did you need to take a snap for?” Jaebeom tilts his chin towards Youngjae, who only smirks.

“Didn’t know you were sleeping with your enemy.” Youngjae shoves the photo into the older’s face; fuck, that… that’s a compromising position. The truth is, he’s so used to being close to kids that he doesn’t realise when he does the same with adults. Well, considering Jinyoung was his new adult friend in a while… 

“I was just helping him.”

Mark giggles, “With what? Hip exercises? Didn’t know you wanna get laid so bad.” 

“Can you both please shut up? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You don’t realise your ears are red, right?”

Jaebeom hastily covers his eyes, “They’re not.” But everyone, including himself, knows he’s lying. Heck, Jaebeom could feel the heat rising up his neck out of embarrassment.

“Don’t tease him, hyung, he hasn’t had  _ any  _ for a very long time~” Youngjae teases, “So he doesn’t know what’s appropriate, and what’s not.”

“Shut it. Really, it isn’t a big deal,” Jaebeom sulks.

“Aw, if it makes you feel better, hyung, Jinyoung hasn’t fucked around for a long time too,” Youngjae pats his back in comfort, but Jaebeom had only felt the opposite.

Jaebeom couldn’t help but be so… indifferent towards Jinyoung. But who could blame him? The guy literally acts like a horrible parent - which Jaebeom hates. Seeing all the junk food in his trolley, him not calling Jaebeom hyung; they’re all Jaebeom’s nightmares. 

But, he doesn’t think about the butterflies that lightly flutters in his body when Jinyoung brings him home. 

Sort of. Self-invitations are counted, okay?

And he doesn’t mean for it to happen when they went out for lunch. A couple of unexpected things had happened.

This was the first time the both of them got to sit down and just… act normal; no distractions, no friends, no kids. Just the both of them. Really, under much different circumstances, like if Mark had hooked him up with Jinyoung, he wouldn’t have been opposed to it.

He really sees that the other was really pretty. His skin was clear, his eyes does this crinkly thing when he smiles, he hasn’t seen the other laugh yet, but he guesses his eyes crinkles even more, and Jaebeom thinks he isn’t ready for that. One thing Jaebeom couldn’t take his eyes and mind off though were his lips were very pink and plush, they look smooth as well, contrary to Jaebeom’s chapped ones. They’re heart-shaped too, and Jaebeom tries not to slam the table out of (sexual) frustration, simultaneously trying to suppress his want to trace the outline of said lips.

Oh how Jaebeom was fucked.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung calls.

“Huh?”

“I… I asked when you decided to be a babysitter for the long run?” Jinyoung awkwardly repeats his question, suddenly touching his lips out of self-consciousness.

Shit, did he realise he was staring at his lips? Fuck.

“I,uh…” Jaebeom has the answer for this, but is a little flustered, “When I realise that the demand is high? Kids love me, I love them, I learnt more about them. Children are simple, not as complex as everyone thinks.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Adults are obviously much more complex, and powerful, dangerous. Kids are harmless, but very smart. More observant, way more sharp than most adults, and they know much more then they lead on, it’s scary.”

“What’s the worst thing about kids for you?”

“When they’re stubborn, I don’t have it too tough though. All my kids are great.”

“What do you think of Yujin and Kihyun?”

“They’re great kids, their dad raised them well. Let’s hope their uncle does too.”

“I don’t know… I think I can’t do it. Be their dad.”

Well, this conversation took a turn.

“You don’t need to be their dad. They already have one, you can’t replace him.”

“Then what am I? Their replacement dad?”

“Their guardian. Someone who protects them.”

“I can’t protect them.”

“What makes you say that?”

Jinyoung sighs, looking down, “I don’t know how. I never expected this… all this, ever.”

“I cannot blame you. Even with experience with kids, I wouldn’t know how to handle what you’re going through.”

It’s nice, Jinyoung thinks, to talk about it. Talk about how this came all on him suddenly, talk about how other people expects Jinyoung to just accept, embrace and ace it all immediately.

“No one understands, no one really asks how I feel,” Jinyoung shrugs, “I think the only person that came close was you. It’s hard for the kids, I know that. But it’s hard for me too… I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I’m saying all these to you.”

“I… I think I got you wrong. When you said that everyone expects you to just be good at it, considering you hate kids, I should’ve understood more. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, you were a stranger. I know Youngjae and Mark meant well, but I honestly, secretly, couldn’t handle it.”

The heart-to-heart talk may have just changed their dynamics, Jaebeom thinks. He had misunderstood the other, truly, and he may not understand, but he starts to empathise with the other. It was unexpected, but he thinks Jinyoung needed it, he needed to let it out.

He looked at Jinyoung in so many different ways now, it's scaring him.

* * *

“I feel bad for him though,” Jaebeom starts, “He talked about how hard it’s all for him, and how he felt like everyone just expects him to be good at it.” He looks at Mark, “Maybe you should ease up on him, he’s trying his best. And… also ask Youngjae to talk to him about it.”

“What happened?” Mark asks worriedly.

“He looked tired at lunch, and you know, I felt bad, after what he told me.”

Bambam prompts even further, “What else did he say?”

“We were just talking about me and babysitting, and ended up with him almost in tears talking about how he feels. I realised I misunderstood him and now I understand him... a little.” He doesn’t want to say it all, it wasn’t his position to say anything, but he made Mark promise to ask Youngjae to talk to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback very much appreciated! please send them thru my cc as i'm not on twitter anymore.


	7. vii

“Hey… Yujin, can we talk?” She dramatically sighs, putting down her dolls, “What is it?”

“I…” _Fuck_ , Jinyoung even practiced for this, “I want to talk about your Appa.”

He sees her eyes softened, “What about him?”

“Tell me what he’s like. He was my brother, but we grew apart. So I want to know how he was like. Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Appa… Appa’s a great father. He was strong since Umma died, and he was a great person. He makes me happy.”

“Umma died when Kihyun was born, right?”

She nods, “Appa said she loved Kihyun too much, so she risked her life to save his.” 

“How do you feel, Yujin, when… Appa isn’t here anymore?”

“Why are you asking me all this?” She looks down, eyes already shiny.

“I want to know how you feel. We never really talked about it.”

“So suddenly?”

“JB… oppa, suggested I asked you about it,” Jinyoung admits, “I realised I should have, as your samchon. Your Appa being gone has been hard for the 3 of us, and I want to understand, Yujin.”

“I feel sad. Sad that’s Appa’s not here. Then, angry with you. But I’m still sad, and lonely. Sometimes, I feel like Appa’s here with me, but I just want to see and hug him again. I feel really lonely,” she finishes, wiping her nose. Jinyoung takes some tissue for her, rubbing her head gently comfortingly.

“I’m here you know. I know I’m not your Appa, and I’m only your evil samchon, But I want to help you.”

“Why?” She mumbles.

“Because you’re still my blood. And I’m really your uncle. We only have each other left as a family, we don't have anyone else."

"But you're going to give us up, right? The worker only gave you 3 months. How long has it been?"

Jinyoung almost choked on nothing, "How do you know about that?"

"I heard you talking. I have to protect Kihyun too, you know."

"Why? You felt the need to protect him?"

"Yes. We only have each other, we don't know you. I have to protect him, Appa always tells me to."

Jinyoung was a little shocked. He always knew Yujin was a little mature, but he had only realised now to what extent.

"If you're going to leave us, then I have to protect Kihyun a lot."

"D-do you want me to keep taking care of you?"

Yujin shrugs, "You don't really like us, right? Do _you_ want to take care of us?'

"Yujin-ah. I… I don't know."

Her shoulders slumped a little, "I'm scared, samchon. If we get adopted by other people, what if they only want one of us? I don't want to be apart from Kihyun _ever_. How am I supposed to protect him then?"

She talks really well for a four year old. Guess Jaebeom was right when he said children are observant.

"Lucas oppa and Lucy unnie are lucky." She sighs.

"Why is that?"

"Because their fathers adopted _both_ of them. I'm really scared that someone else is going to take Kihyun from me."

Jinyoung feels a little sad hearing that, and he takes a deep breath, "Yujin, how would you feel if I kept the both of you?"

She _finally_ looks up, "The both of us?" He nods.

"As long as Kihyun and I are together, we can overcome everything. That's what Appa told us."

"Even your evil samchon?" Jinyoung tries to lighten the situation. 

"I… You seem less evil now I guess… Do you hate us?" She asks softly, afraid of the answer.

"I don't hate you. I know I'm not very... nice… and you won't understand this but… I never expected to have kids in my life. I didn't even know your Appa got married. I didn't know he had 2 kids. Yujin, I'm sorry for how I’ve treated you. I was shocked. I didn't know how to take care of kids like your Appa. I can't even take care of myself."

"You didn't know about us before Appa died?" Jinyoung shakes his head.

"Appa never told you?" He shakes his head again, "I haven't talked to your Appa in a really long time."

"Why not?"

"Siblings fight sometimes. I fought with your Appa, your grandparents… I was alone for a long time. I only had Youngjae."

"Appa doesn't talk about you…" She says to herself, "What did you fight about?"

"I don't even remember now. Grown up stuff?" 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault."

"You're a good daughter, Yujin-ah. Your parents raised the both of you well."

"Appa said he wants to raise us to be good children… Did Halmeoni and Harabeoji not raise you the same?"

"I had to grow up by myself, Yujin. It's too hard for you to understand, but I've been taking care of myself. It's better for everyone in the family."

"You could've called us, we would help you."

"I'm sure Appa wouldn't pick up the phone."

Yujin smiles, "I would."

Jinyoung chuckled, petting her again, "You're a very smart kid." And no, he was not about to tear up (he did eventually, once he is safely confined in his own 4 walls).

She sighs again, "Let's start over. Let's not be mean to each other, okay? Promise?" Yujin sticks out her pinkie.

_Promise._

* * *

The ice breaks overnight. _Really_ it did. Yujin was more open and welcoming to Jinyoung now, helping him with anything where she could; cooking, bathing Kihyun, playing. At the same time, Jinyoung tries to be as open too, but he still startles here and there with what he’s not used to.

The next time Jaebeom came, he was shocked to see the two going on so well. Granted, Yujin did open the door by herself again, but before the babysitter could think about reprimanding anyone, Jinyoung suddenly pops out behind the door while Kihyun raises both his hands, screaming in joy.

“BOO!” Jinyoung and Yujin shouted.

Jaebeom jumped back a little, he wasn’t scared… just shocked.

“Did we scare you?!” Yujin giggles, as Jinyoung closes the door behind them.

“Yeah, I thought you guys were monsters!” Jaebeom exaggerated, Jinyoung chuckling at his very, _very_ fake acting, but it was enough for the kids.

“What is nyoung-samchon learning today?” Yujin asks as she settles down at the counter with her colouring books and pencils.

“What do you want him to cook? Your favourite food?”

Yujin claps her hands twice, “Fried chicken!” 

“How does that sound?” Jaebeom asks the other, to which Jinyoung replies, “We need to go grocery shopping then.”

They all buckled into Jinyoung’s car 10 minutes later, drove and parked the car within minutes. The store wasn’t far away anyway.

“Can we get two trolleys? So the both of us can sit on them!” Yujin asks, and the adults complied.

Instead of going shopping just for the fried chicken, they decided to get a whole month’s worth of supply of groceries since they were there anyway. Jinyoung and Jaebeom has to shut down the kids’ insisting on snacks left and right, but settled on healthier alternatives, suggested by the latter.

“Are you sure this wouldn’t be gross?” Yujin asks as she holds up a bag of baked chips, that looked rather… dull.

“They’re delicious, believe me,” Jaebeom says, before quickly wheeling Yujin away from the snacks aisle so she wouldn’t question any of the choices further.

On the way home, Kihyun fell asleep, so the both of them had to struggle carrying the groceries and a sleeping baby. Yujin decided she wanted to nap too, leaving the two men to cook lunch for them both.

“So… _Nyoung-samchon_? That’s an upgrade,” Jaebeom goes around the younger to grab another bowl.

“Yeah… I, uh, talked to her about her dad. We agreed to start over.”

“That fast?”

“You’re right; kids are extremely smart. She was shooting me all these mature and wise words that even I wouldn’t say, fuck, so I told her about my problems… And yeah, we bonded on that. She says she feels lonely, so I’ve been trying to make her feel less that way. God knows I know how she feels,” Jinyoung looks at the other, “A 4-year-old shouldn’t have to feel that way.”

From that day they had the talk, Jinyoung reads to her at night (willingly, and with different voices this time), helps her with her work, coloured or played with her. He knows how it felt like to be lonely, and he guesses that Yujin and him could both be lonely together.

“You have me,” Jaebeom says, surprising the other a little.

“What does that mean?”

“We’re… friends, right?”

 _Huh_ , “I guess so.” 

“I’m always here if you want someone to talk to. I know that we didn’t start on the... right foot, but like with Yujin, we can start over, right?”

“I…” Jinyoung pauses, “Don’t want to start over. We’re making good progress right now and… the past is the past. It was a hella fucking weird situation at the start, but it worked out anyway.”

Jaebeom smiles, he can work with that.

* * *

“It’s not cooked.”

Jinyoung widens his eyes, “You told me to put it in for a few minutes!”

“It’s still raw, Nyoung. Look!” Jaebeom chuckles a little, showing the red flesh from one of the pieces from the first batch of chicken he’s already fried. He stops in his movements when he realised he called the other by a nickname, but Jinyoung doesn’t seem to care.

"Let's just dump this in again!" Jinyoung goes to take the tray of freshly fried chicken before the older stops him.

"You'll over fry them. " He goes to the oven and preheated it, “We have to let the chicken rest for a bit then we’ll put them in the oven.”

“What did I do wrong?”

“Could be the temperature, could be the time you put them in… I don’t know.” Jaebeom scrolls through the recipe on his phone again, and sighs. They try again for the second time, this round taking out only one chicken to check its doneness. Jaebeom tries not to open it too much, and when he sees just a little bit of red left, he tells Jinyoung to remove it in a minute or two.

They mixed in the sauce as Yujin walks out, rubbing her eyes and just looking at the men, who was unaware of her, laughing and chatting happily in the kitchen.

“Are you both dating?”

Jinyoung and Jaebeom looks over the counter, at the 4-year-old settling herself at the table.

“What makes you say that?” Jaebeom pours her a cup of water, which she takes gladly.

“You both look happy, like Appa and Umma last time.” She yawns, unbothered by the reactions from the adults in the room. The both of them could secretly feel the heat rising up their necks, and Jinyoung prays his ears hadn’t turned too red yet.

“You remember how they look like when you were younger?” Jaebeom asks.

Yujin nods, “There’s pictures in the house. In Appa’s room.” Jinyoung widens his eyes a little in realisation, right, there was a photo of them at their wedding looking at each other. He had taken all the photos down; it was weird sleeping while his dead brother and wife looks at him. 

“Oh.” Jaebeom looks at the younger, maybe for a little help, “We’re friends, Yujin-ah.” That seems to satisfy the little girl, as she asks when they could eat the chicken.

“Smells good.” 

Jinyoung tells her to wake her brother up, the first batch of chicken just coming out of the oven.

“Does it really look like we’re dating?” Jaebeom asks as he mixes more sauce for the chicken. Jinyoung just shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, never had a SO before.”

 _It’d be nice to date_ , Jinyoung thinks, and the kids come running in.

“I talked to Yujin. We laid it all out in the open. Thank you.” The younger pulls out a wad of cash, just like every other week.

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom shakes his head as he picks up his bag.

“You don’t want the money?” Jinyoung’s hand still stuck out with some cash in it.

“No, it’s alright, I enjoy spending time with you and the kids. Don’t worry about the money anymore.”

“Are you sure? It’s time off your precious day-off.”

“100% sure. Really, it’s fun with you guys.” Jinyoung pouts a little, pulling his hand back, he feels bad now.

(And Jaebeom tries to push away the fact that he wanted to get rid of the pout on his own.}

“If you’re sure…” Jinyoung sighs, “At least let me treat you lunch or something.” _Dinners are too date-like_ , he had said before.

“Sure, I’ll let you know when my schedule clears up. See you next week?” Jinyoung nods.

* * *

“Why did you ask me out for lunch?” Jinyoung asks his friends as he removes the parsley from his pasta.

“Honestly… Jaebeom made Mark promise him to get me to talk to you. You told him some stuff that were… concerning. And I really wanted to apologise for not thinking about your feelings,” Youngjae admits guiltily. 

“Jaebeom told you what I told him?” Jinyoung had told him in confidence, thinking the other would’ve kept it in secret.

“No! He just said for me to talk to you. He didn’t say why, but he said you cried.”

“I did not. Cry.” He turns towards Jackson, “Moral support?” He nods, Youngjae was always afraid of one-on-one confrontation (usually with Jinyoung), always getting Jackson to come with.

Jackson asks, “What happened, Nyoung? You tell us. We’re your best friends.”

“Nothing, really.”

“Stop it. Stop.” Youngjae scolds, “I realised I had been a shitty friend, pointing out your flaws frequently, when I didn't ask about how you felt the entire time.”

“Uh… me too. I know I haven’t been around much to help, or talk,” Jackson also confesses.

“Glad you guys realised that,” Jinyoung blurted out, obviously not meaning to, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine… I guess we deserved that.”

“I’m fine… now. I was barely hanging on when they first came, but it’s fine now.” Truth is, he didn’t want to relive his feelings. They weren’t the best feelings he had, but it’s in the past, and so he tells them that.

“I’m sorry. I know I gave you a hard time,” Youngjae says. Jinyoung shrugs.

“Everything’s okay now?”

“It’s better now. Not so much okay yet, but it’s better.”

If Jinyoung could be honest, he wasn’t thinking about his own feelings during the first month. Sure, he was frustrated, annoyed, confused… But he wasn’t someone who would just spend time thinking about his own feelings, like going in-depth into them. Mostly, he just ignores it, but now as he thinks back, he mostly felt confused… and lonely.

“I’m sorry we didn’t consider your feelings. I’m not trying to defend ourselves, but Mark and I could think about was how Jaebeom would be the best choice for you, and we shouldn’t have forced you, but we knew you needed him to help you. There’s only so much we can do to help, and Jaebeom would’ve been a pair of extra hands you need.”

“I was annoyed at you guys pushing Jaebeom on me, but I understand… now. I mean, it obviously didn’t make sense initially, but he’s been helping a lot with the kids, and me too. I was never angry, if you’re worried about that. Just frustrated.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Jackson comments, earning a jab at the side from Youngjae.

“I was just frustrated at the whole situation, okay? Not at specific people, just mad that I was damned with this stupid situation, but now I realised it isn’t too bad,” he pauses, “I mean I know I bullied the kids a little, and I apologised for that, but really guys, I’m fine.”

That’s a sign that the conversation is over, and his friends noted that.

“So, when can I meet them?" Right, Jackson has actually never met the kids.

"You can come with, if you want. I'm going to pick them up right after this.”

He sits up straight, “Really? Oh my God, they’re going to love me.”

“How are you so sure about that?”

“Kids _love_ me,” Jackson leans back, smirking.

“Sure, because adults don’t,” Jinyoung chuckles.

“Hey!” Jackson punches the other on the arm, before Youngjae speaks up, “So, what have you been up to, Jacks?” 

“Nothing much, just work… and stuff.”

“Stuff?” Youngjae asks, but his other best friend speaks up, “A girl, definitely a girl.”

When Jackson doesn’t answer and his cheeks welcomed a faint blush, Jinyoung knew he was right.

“What’s her name?”

“Youngji…”

“Colleague?” 

“She’s uh… my assistant.”

“Jiaer, _no_ ,” Youngjae widened his eyes.

“Wait,” Jinyoung interrupts, “I thought your assistant is Suyeon.”

“She resigned like 4 months ago, where have you been?”

“He hasn’t been anywhere,” Youngjae mocks his friend.

“Anyway,” Jinyoung ignores him, “What’s up with her?”

Jackson sighs, “She’s just… gorgeous. I cannot describe it.”

“Just… be careful, okay, hyung?” Youngjae pats his hands.

“I am… I just want to settle down.”

“Does she looks like she wants to settle down?”

“She has two kids.”

“JACKSON?! She’s married. Don’t be a homewrecker,” Jinyoung gasps.

“She’s a single mom.”

Both his friends sigh in relief, with Youngjae saying “Well, should’ve started with that.”

“What if she has some fucked up past with her ex?” Jinyoung asks, earning a hit from Youngjae. Really, no filter.

“He died.”

“Oh.” Youngjae hits Jinyoung again, even harder.

“Oh my God, you’re going to be a dad,” Youngjae laughs, “The last one of us.”

“I’m not a dad,” Jinyoung furrows his brows.

“Sure, you aren’t.”

“I’m not,” Jinyoung says in finality, ignoring the little hesitation in his reply.

* * *

“Yujin, this is my friend, Jackson.”

The 4-year-old squints her eyes at the other, “Hello.”

“Hi! You can call me Jacky, or Jackson-samchon, Jacks, whichever!” Jackson stuck out his hand, and Yujin hesitantly shakes her hand, leaning closer to her uncle.

“How come we’ve never seen you before?”

“Because I’ve been busy working! I barely see your samchon too.”

She shrugs, “Okay!” Looking over at Jinyoung, she says, “Let’s pick up Kiki now.” Jinyoung only nods and the 3 of them walks towards the car.

“So, Yujinnie~ How was school?”

“It’s okay.”

“Okay?” Jackson looks to the back, “What did you do?”

Yujin continues to stare outside, seemingly not interested in the conversation, “We drew, played games…”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, school’s fun.” She looks towards Jackson again, “Are you samchon’s boyfriend?”

Jinyoung almost brakes suddenly, while Jackson laughed out loud.

“I’m straight.” Jinyoung stares at the other, like a 4-year-old could understand what he’s saying. Sure enough, Yujin looked at him confused.

“I like girls.”

“Oh. Good, because Nyoung-samchon likes JB-oppa.” Jackson choked on air as he continues to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach.

“Ais-” Jinyoung stops himself, “What are you saying, Yujin-ah?”

“That you like JB-oppa. It’s okay though, I know JB-oppa likes you too.”

“Really?” Jackson says teasingly, “Tell me more.”

“Don’t tell Jackson more. He doesn’t need to know,” Jinyoung tells the youngest.

“Hmmm,” She hums, “I just know they like each other; I feel it.”

“Okay, you can tell me in secret later,” He winks at Yujin.

“Kiki!” The little boy squeals once he hears his sister and sees them approaching. Jinyoung signs him out as he grabs his bad while Yujin holds her brother’s hand.

“Can we go eat bingsu?” Yujin looks to Jinyoung, and since it was still early, the former agrees.

Jackson buys them 2 bowls of bingsu and a plate of waffles, already gaining a lot of points with the two kids, especially Kihyun. Jinyoung just looks on, a little jealous that the kids are more open to Jackson within a day; something the former hasn’t even achieved yet at two months.

Wow, two months. Time did pass by rather quickly, which means that time is almost running out. The kids’ social worker has checked up as and when through phone calls, and they had both set a date for the house visit right before the 3-month mark; in 3 weeks, and Jinyoung realises he has 3 weeks to decide whether to keep them or not.

“Jinyoung? Why aren’t you eating?” His friend asks, as Yujin looks at him as well.

“Just… thinking.” He takes his spoon and shoves a spoonful of the cold dessert in his mouth.

“What about?” Yujin asks.

“Nothing… Just thinking.” Jackson narrows his eyes at his friend, but when Yujin taps him on the arm again, he lets it go.

They decided to buy dinner to-go, and Jinyoung quickly gets them to eat as soon as they get home since he could tell Kihyun is ready to hit the hay.

“Samchon, I want more rice.” Jinyoung scoops a bit more rice on her plate, not wanting to feed her too much.

“Did you have fun today?” Jinyoung asks, and Yujin nods, “Jackson oppa is fun! He’s fun… Youngjae oppa is fun… but you’re not very fun.”

“What are you saying, Yujin-ah?”

“Why are you not fun like them?”

Jinyoung chuckles, “Not everyone can be fun. I’m fun sometimes, but I think now it’s cause I’m old.” One would think that he would get offended by that, but honestly, he does ask himself sometimes - why is he so boring? Fuck, it’s a miracle someone as fun as Jackson stayed alongside him for so long. He should get a hobby. Like… cooking or gardening, or something.

“Well, you’re not very fun. But it’s ok I guess.” Yujin shrugs, going back to her soup after.

'It's okay,' Jinyoung thinks back. 

No it isn't. He needs to be a fun samchon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> HAPPY GALENTINES DAY! 
> 
> yes i wrote a little more jackson here..... i'm sorry i keep leaving him out since it's mostly jjp x markjae,,, but rest assured, jackson is out there doing his own thing amazingly..... and um, youngji was from kara and they were on roommates the show hahaha i never watched it but my close friend did & loved them so i just HAD to write them, you know?
> 
> anyway,,, so many heart-to-heart talks.... it was about time,,,, 
> 
> i'm back on twt too! so you can hmu there if you wanna hehe hope you've enjoyed!


	8. viii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um warning???? frozen 2 spoilers?????????? although the movie came out months ago LOL
> 
> not beta-ed sorry ;;

“So… I heard you and Jinyoung are now dating.”

Mark starts the entire lunch with that one sentence, and now Jaebeom regrets coming for it. This time, it was without the girls, just the 4, as Bambam call themselves,  _ homies _ .

“God, we didn’t meet for like 2 seconds? And now you’re boning your clients.” 

Jaebeom glares at Bambam. “Firstly, not my client… anymore. I’ve been refusing his payments since a couple of weeks ago.” Jinyoung keeps trying to pay anyway, but the older man just tells him to save it and use it for the kids.

“Because he’s paying you in d-”

“Finish that statement and I’ll break your face,” Jaebeom warns. “Secondly, not dating. Where did you get that idea from?”

“A little birdy might have told another little birdy who told my little birdy,” Mark vaguely says.

“What?”

“Jackson told us.”

“Where did Jackson get the idea from?”

“He said, and I quote, ‘Apparently Jinyoung likes Jaebeom, feelings are mutual. Funny really, she was being defensive over them both.’”

_ Ah _ . So that’s what it was.

“Yujin’s just being… playful.”

“So, you like him?” Yugyeom asks.

“Where d-did you even get that from? I never said anything about li-liking anyone!” Jaebeom attempts to defend himself.

“Your face and ears are red. You’re flustered,” Mark snickers. The youngest two laughs too, Jaebeom just looking down and covering his ears with his hands.

“Why don’t you date him? Then you can be their dad,” Bambam seemingly points out.

“What’s the logic in that?” Yugyeom argues, “You’re adding one with one and it suddenly equates to 5. He should date so he can finally get dick.”

“Yeah, he needs it. He’s been very… he emits dickless energy,” Bambam continues like the subject they're talking about isn't _right there_.

“What the fuck is dickless energy?” Jaebeom is 2 seconds away from breaking the lanky Thai.

“When you don’t get dicked, for you, because you’re gay, you emit dickless energy,” Yugyeom supplies.

“Ignore them,” Mark states, “But it’s true, why don’t you date him? Never hurts to try.”

“And what makes you think we’re both interested? Why do you three always bring this up anyway? Do we have nothing else to talk about?”

“Well yeah, we don’t,” Yugyeom admits. “Our lives are boring as fuck. By the way, what do you guys think if Chaeng and I decide to elope?”

“Your parents will kill you in your sleep,” Mark answers.

Yugyeom shrugs, “True, but they love her, so… I guess we’ll be fine.”

“I thought we’re best friends! I have to be the best man!” Bambam whines. 

“That’s not the point of eloping, isn’t it? She doesn’t want a big wedding, and honestly, neither do I.”

“You’re not really going to elope, are you?” Jaebeom narrows his eyes.

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom sings, “I might~”

“Whatever it is, we’re going to throw you a celebratory party anyway! Best man duties.”

* * *

“So, how was your week?” Jinyoung asks as he puts Kihyun down for his nap.

“Busy, but I still went out to eat lunch with my friends. Mark told me Jackson said that we liked each other, can you believe that?” Jaebeom chuckles.

“She’s been saying it so much lately, I don’t know where she gets it from.” He closes the door behind him as Jaebeom says, “Why don’t we ask her ourselves?”

“Ask her what?” Yujin asks as she steps out of her own room.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Jinyoung crosses his arms.

Yujin imitates him, “You’re walking past  _ my  _ room. Now, what do you both want to ask me?” Sometimes, you forget she’s only 4.

“Why do you keep telling everyone we like each other?”

She just shrugs, “Adults are clueless.” Walking away, she ignores her uncle’s calls for her.

“I swear she’s like 30 in mental age,” Jaebeom comments.

Shaking his head, Jinyoung admits, “Yeah, I know. I’m scared of her.” 

“Oppa, what are you teaching samchon today?” Yujin asks as soon as she sees the two adults near the kitchen.

“I bought ingredients for kimchi because I thought we could do it together,” Jinyoung states.

“I was going to teach you how to make bulgogi, but since Kihyun is asleep, we can make it later,” Jaebeom pauses, “You know how to make kimchi?”

Jinyoung nods, “I’m korean after all. Wanna help, Yujin?”

“This is turning to cooking classes rather than me helping you with the kids,” Jaebeom commented as he finishes washing the cabbages.

“If you hadn’t realise, the kids can take care of themselves.” It’s something Jinyoun had eventually realised, Yujin being independent enough to be able to take care of both herself and her brother. Jinyoung was just there to ensure they’ve eaten and… you know, alive.

“Yeah, you’re the one who needs to be babysitted,” Jaebeom jokes, watching Jinyoung and Yujin micing up the paste.

“Spicy or not spicy?” Jinyoung asks his niece, who dumps a little more than one spoon of gochujang before saying that it was enough. She picks up the wooden spoon again and mixes it as her uncle holds the bowl, and Jaebeom thinks it’s a really cute sight. He takes out his phone and captures the moment, his habit whenever his kids that he babysits were being cute or goofy. (Sometimes he takes pictures of them crying, it’s funny.)

“Like what you see?” Jinyoung narrows his eyes at the older.

“Yeah, it’s cute.” 

At that, Yujin squeals, “Oppa called samchon cute!”

Both men widened their eyes, one amused by his niece’s antics and the other gearing up to defend himself, “No! I said it’s cute, not him!”

“I’m not cute?” Jinyoung crosses his arms, Yujin also follows suit, angrily (but cutely) glaring at him. Now  _ this  _ is cute, Jaebeom smiles, finally seeing the resemblance between them both, with their faces scrunched up and arms crossed. He realises they’re ganging up against him, but he doesn’t feel close to being scared.

“Why are you smiling?” The guardian asks.

“No reason.”

“Well, answer the question,” Yujin pipes in.

Jaebeom raised his right eyebrow, “No.”

“You’re lying,” Yujin comments, shrugging and going back to the paste.

“Aw, you think I’m cute?” Jinyoung ruffles her hair.

“No,” she shakes her head, “But oppa’s lying, he likes you, so he will think you’re cute.”

They moved on to combining the cabbage and paste together after Jaebeom gets rid of the remaining water, Yujin surprisingly (to the adults) mixing it well enough through the many layers. About an hour later, as they were about to clean up, she announces she was tired and wanted a nap, so Jinyoung makes sure she actually does, before going back to the kitchen.

“Gonna teach me to make bulgogi now?”

“Mhhm,” Jaebeom hums, “Can you help me take out the beef from the packaging, please?”

“Let me pay you back for these at least.” Jinyoung looks at the beef, it was the good kind, not the best, but better than he would ever get for himself.

“It’s fine, my treat.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung starts to argue, but Jaebeom puts his hand up and stops him, “Seriously, my treat.” The former huffed, clearly displeased by the situation. Crossing his arms (yet again), he moves around the other, sulking.

“Aw,” Jaebeom cooed, “Don’t be like this~” Jinyoung stays silent as he wipes the utensils they used dry. The former chuckles, using the handle of the pan to poke the other cheek, “Don’t be upset at me~”

“I’m not going to talk to you.”

“Ok,” He gives him the ‘Ok’ sign, “I’ll just mime to you on how to make the bulgogi then.” He taps the younger’s shoulder repeatedly until Jinyoung looks at him, shows him the pan he’s using and makes sure he sees him putting on the gas stove and turning it on. Jinyoung looked away for a second to put the remaining bowl on the drying rack, and he hears little stomping feet. He looks outside the kitchen thinking Yujin had decided not to nap, but he soon realises that Jaebeom was the one that was doing the stomping.

“Seriously?”

Jaebeom scrunches his nose, pointing two fingers towards the younger’s eyes then towards himself, Jinyoung understanding that he had wanted him to look at him. He gives the older his undivided attention, watching him cut the vegetables, pausing, and miming the other to come and take over, frying the beef… the whole a to z, Jinyoung allows him to mime the entire time, to see whether at any point, would he give up and start talking instead.

To his disappointment, Jaebeom manages to mime through the entire time, even when Jinyoung tries to ask him questions that required verbal answers, but the older just shakes his head or nods, demonstrating to him instead of talking.

“You’re immature.”

Jaebeom hears that and crosses his arms, pouting and looking down, like he was upset, but it only made Jinyoung laugh, like… full-on laugh, which surprises the both of them.

“Hyung, are you sure you’re not a child?” He continues chuckling at his antics, and without one ounce of thought, leans forward and pinches the other’s cheeks, “Aigoo~ Cute~” Of course, Jaebeom retaliates, trying to rid of the others fingers on his face, but the younger only goes to pinch his nose, cooing still. 

'Too close', Jaebeom's mind supplies, but it seems the other didn't realise how _close_ they are that if Jaebeom had just leaned forward a li-

“What are you doing?” They both hear, turning to see Yujin smiling at them.

“Nothing!” Jinyoung widens his eyes, just realizing they were only centimeters away, so he quickly retracts his hands from the other, turning away from them and distracting himself with something, _anything_.

“See, I told everyone, you like each other.”

“We can both be friends you know, just because we’re close,” Jaebeom explains.

“I know! But you like each other.”

“Okay, that’s enough~ Let’s eat! Go wake your brother up.”

“If I do that, can we go watch Frozen 2?”

“What compromise is that?” Jinyoung asks as he sets the plates down.

“What's  _ comprise _ ?”

“Go wake your brother up.” Yujin sighs dramatically as she climbs up the stairs and goes into her brother’s room.

“You need to book tickets for that,” Jaebeom speaks up.

“What?”   


“Frozen, I’m sure the theatres are all filled up, go book them asap.”

Right, the movie is popular. He needs to get to it.

“When are you free?”

“What?”

“When are you free? We can compare schedules that find an opening so we can go together.”

“Like, on a date?”

Jinyoung confused, “What? I meant with the kids.”

Jaebeom pales a little, but he feels heat rising up his neck, “Oh. Right. Y-yeah sure,” he clears his throat, pulling out his phone, “I’ll text you.”

“Okay… Do that.” The kids soon came down and stood around the table to eat. Jinyoung had already heat up leftover soup, as Jaebeom comes out with the rice.

If anyone realises that Jaebeom didn’t talk as much as he usually does, no one mentions it.

* * *

“You what?!”

“I don’t even think I could repeat myself if I wanted to.”

Meanwhile, Youngjae is trying hard to  _ not  _ laugh at his hyung’s slip-up.

“Can you tell your husband to shut the fuck up?” Jaebeom grunts over the phone.

“Don’t talk to my baby like that.” In the background, Jaebeom faintly hears, “I’m not baby!” Mark answers back, “You’ll always be my baby.”

He grunts again, his friends can be so disgustingly in love, it irks him.

“You’re just jealous, Jaebeommie~” Mark teases, “Maybe if your little wish did actually come true,” he chuckles.

“Whatever, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Oh we know,” he teasingly replies again, and Jaebeom hangs up. He knew he shouldn’t have confided in Mark.

They had decided on a date (not the kind Jaebeom wants unfortunately) rather quickly, because really, they were both only free on Sundays. Jinyoung manages to get tickets for the coming week’s showing, so instead of their usual lesson, they’re going to visit Elsa and Anna. Corny, but that’s how Jinyoung had explained to the kids and thankfully, they understood him.

Jaebeom offers to pick them up in his car, but Jinyoung argues that their car already had car seats, so he’d rather they meet there or they take one car from their house. The older agrees to meet at their house, and instead go from there.

“Have you eaten?”

“Nope, I wanted to treat the kids with burgers or something. You?” Jaebeom shakes his head, he had the same idea. They ended up at Mom’s Touch, before heading to the theatres for the 1.35pm show.

“IT WAS AWESOME!” Yujin shouts as soon as they stepped out of the theatre, Jaebeom holding a sleeping Kihyun in his arms. Thankfully, he had only fussed briefly, before the babysitter came to his rescue and petted him to sleep.

“What’s your favourite part?” Jinyoung throws the remaining popcorn and drinks, they all had enough.

“The part where the huge rocks destroyed the bridge!” Yujin flings her arms around in excitement, imitating how the gigantic earth spirits had threw rocks towards the dam.

“Well, my favourite part is when Elsa sung the song in the igloo.”

“It wasn’t an igloo,” Jaebeom chuckles.

“It was, was it not?”

“Weren’t they glaciers or something?”

“Oh,” Jinyoung shrugs, “Oh well. Whatever it is, it was a good song.” He almost teared too, but he didn’t want to admit that.

“Where are we going now?” Yujin looks at them expectantly. The oldest 2 hadn’t made any plans for after the movie, but it feels like it could upset her if they said they were going to go home. Looking at each other, they knew they felt similarly, so Jaebeom breaks eye contact to look at Yujin, “What do you want to do?”

And that’s how they ended up at IKEA, because it was nearby and neither could think of anything else. To their surprise, both kids weren’t running or playing around as much, mostly calm as they get distracted by the different products, before going back to their side once they’ve fulfilled their curiosity. They decided to have an early dinner, but since the kids weren’t that hungry yes, they dragged the adults to the mini playground that Jinyoung never knew existed. They were told they could leave the kids there as they shop, and Jaebeom suggests leaving the kids there and shopping (again) on their own. 

Jaebeom reassures him as he sees the other’s hesitance, “It’ll be fine to leave the kids here.” Jinyoung reluctantly concedes after a minute, before heading to the entrance of IKEA again. Unlike the initial trip where they ended up empty handed, they now had a few items with them, some Jaebeom thought would be useful for Jinyoung and the kids. 

‘This is nice,’ Jinyoung thinks over the past half an hour. He didn't expect it to be unpleasant, but it was nicer than he had anticipated, and he guesses it was nice because Jaebeom wasn’t Youngjae or Jackson.

Well okay, you got him! Jinyoung secretly does enjoy this one-on-one talks with Jaebeom. It seems like the older man knew the right things to say, the advice he gets were helpful too. It’s been nice, really, really nice. Don’t get him wrong, his only two friends are great, but it was nice to have someone who was a stranger once, which meant that Jaebeom was probably more neutral than the other 2, and Jinyoung doesn’t feel judged or pressured.

Yes, he only had 2 friends. And yes, he hadn’t gone out like this in a long time. The bar wasn’t high in the first place.

“I keep forgetting to mention it, but I realised you hadn’t cleared out your brother’s stuff.”

Jinyoung shrugs, “We wear the same size clothes.”

“And your apartment?”

“I’ve already paid for the lease and it only ends in 3 months.”

“Planning to move out?”

Jinyoung shrugs, “Hadn’t thought about it.”

“You have less than a month left. What are you going to do?” 

“I… I don’t know. I’m scared, you know, to do it long term. Like… can I do it? I don’t even know how I had managed to survive for the past 2 months or so, mostly thanks to you and my friends, I guess.”

“What are you scared of?”

“I… I don’t know. That’s it. I think there’s a lot of things I’m scared of, that I cannot put into words. I think, mostly, what if I screw up, you know?”

“You’re always going to screw up.”

JInyoung stares at him blankly, “Thanks.”

“I’m not done yet. That is how you learn though. Kids… adults, even animals, they know when they make mistakes and they learn from it. Mostly. How can you learn from right or wrong without making mistakes? I always tell my kids that after you make mistakes, and if you can’t fix it, you have to learn, promise yourself not to repeat it again, and move on. If you can fix it, you have to do the next right thing. It’s much simpler than it looks.”

“You ripped that off Elsa.”

“I think you meant Anna, but okay,” Jaebeom pauses, “Jinyoung, you can’t mope over something that hasn’t even happened yet, if that’s what you’re scared of. I cannot even ask you to forgive yourself because there’s nothing to forgive. You can overthink you know, it’s natural, but once you start moping over something that has yet to be, that’s where you have to bring yourself back to the present.”

“What are you trying to say, hyung?”

“I’m telling you that it’s okay to make mistakes with the kids. Heck, you keep thinking about the bad, that you don’t even realise the good that could come with it. You’ve mostly enjoyed the time with the kids, right?”

“60-40.”

“The kids would be good for you.”

“But am I good for the kids? I don’t care about what’s good for me, I want what’s best for the kids.”

“You sound like a parent already .”

“That term,” Jinyoung groans, “Is too much. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to be a parent to anyone, ever.”

“But let me ask a question - is anyone ever ready for anything?”

“I sure as fuck not. You seem like you are though.”

“I can look composed, but it doesn’t mean I’m ready. Jinyoung, no one is asking you to be their parent. No one can ever replace their Umma and Appa, you know that, they know that. All they need is someone to take care of them, someone who is willing to love them as much as their parents did. You three need each other more than anyone else.”

Jinyoung sighs, the answer is quite obvious to him now, but he’s still scared.

“What if they don’t want me?”

“Talk to them, that's the only way to know. Nyoung-ah, whatever you decide, I’ll support you no matter what. When you decide to keep your kids, I’ll continue helping you.”

“Why? I mean, technically, you’ve already done your job.”

“Why not? You’re one person, taking care of two kids. It’s still something new for you, and I know it’s something that’s not easy. If you need the help, I’m just telling you that I can be your extra pair of hands, if need be.”

Jinyoung surprises himself by giving him a small smile, although sincere, “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“Come on, let’s bring the kids home.”

* * *

“Jackson, what are you doing?” Jinyoung asks as he watches his friend changing Kihyun for the third time.

“We were giving you a fashion show! Weren’t you paying attention?”

“Can’t you see we’re busy colouring?” Jinyoung shows his little masterpiece on one of Yujin’s colouring books, which she has requested for the former to colour while she does the same on another book. “How many clothes did you buy for him anyway?”

“Eh, like 5.”

“Just five?” Jinyoung narrows his eyes.

“Five… full outfits.” Once he sees his friend widens his eyes this time, Jackson quickly defends himself, “They were on sale.”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung takes on of the clothes scattered on the floor and looks at the tag, “I didn’t even know Fendi has a kids section!”

“It’s fine, man. And yeah they do, so does Gucci.” Jackson raises Kihyun like that one scene from Lion King and he really wants to kill his best friend.

“Did you buy anything for me, Jackjack-oppa?” Yujin asks with hope.  _ Jackjack? Since when did Jackson goes by Jackjack? _

“Of course!! I-” He realises the annoyed expression on Jinyoung’s face and concedes, “I will just show you later.”

Later came when Jinyoung gave Kihyun a bath. He vaguely hears squealing, mostly coming from his friend rather the child herself, before Yujin comes into the washroom with a new outfit.

“Samchon look!” It was a nice pastel dress, a little too expensive for Jinyoung’s taste (and bank account), and he beckons the girl to come a little closer. Drying his hands, he quickly checks the back of the dress for the tag. Fendi, really? Damn, how much is his friend earning?

At his sigh, Yujin pouts, “You don’t like it?”

“I like it, it looks beautiful on you but Yujin, this dress is expensive. We can’t keep it.” Jinyoung sees her eyes start to water, before she quickly runs back to her room and full blown cries. He sighed again, pulling Kihyun out the tub and drying him, before going into the room and putting him in his pajamas. The toddler was already quite sleepy anyway, so it was easy for Jinyoung to put him down, and fast too.

“Kiki’s asleep?” Jackson asks as soon as Jinyoung closes the door behind him.

“Yeah. Yujin?”

“She’s reading, you made her cry, again.”

“Jackson, the things you buy them, they’re too expensive. Fuck,” he curses softly, “I don’t even know whether I can afford these things if I keep them.”

“Wait, I thought you already decided to keep them?” Jinyoung shakes his head, and Jackson continues, “Listen. Those clothes, I was just at the Fendi HQ, saw they were cute, mentioned it, and the designers gave them to me for free. The others weren’t that expensive either, I just want to buy them a little something, you know?”

“I know that, but now I’m just thinking, fuck, can I even afford them in the long run? I didn’t even think about it; school, college, vacations… I only earn so much. My job would have just right for myself, but now I need to support three people,” Jinyoung groans, “I can’t do it.” He sits in the hallway, and his best friend joins him.

“We can always work things out financially. Now I know, you don’t want any help, fine. But think about it; the insurance money could help. And isn’t the house paid for too?”

“Yeah but… How about school fees? College, I don’t even know how much they cost.”

“There’s always subsidies, and financial schemes that can help you.”

“Okay, forget all the basic things then. They would want nice clothes, more toys, phones, vacations… how the fuck am I supposed to pay for these?”

“Is that what you’re worried about? Listen, Nyoung, why are you worried about these materialistic things? Is this because I bought the clothes for them? I’m sure the kids would appreciate anything and everything you can offer to them.”

“I… I don’t know,” He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, “Everything’s too much.”

“But like Youngjae said, we will support you no matter what.”

Jackson goes home after tucking Yujin in, and Jinyoung peeks in to see her still awake.

“Yujin-ah, you have to go to sleep.”

“Do you hate me, samchon?” she asks softly.

He was stumped, “What makes you say that?”

“You said we can’t keep the dress.” Jinyoung had learnt along the way that children thinks much differently than adults.

“Yujin-ah, that dress was just expensive, is all. You can keep it, but you have to promise you have to take care of them, okay?”

She wipes her eyes, “But why won’t you let me keep it?”

“I… Do- do you want me to keep you forever, Yujin?”

He almost misses it, but she gives a little nod.

“If I keep you, Yujin-ah, I can’t buy you pretty dresses like this. Jackson-oppa can spend on you like this, but I can’t.”

She sits up, and Jinyoung is sure he was ready for more crying, but, “You don’t have to, samchon, it’s okay. Appa used to tell me to appreciate the little things in life. I… If you don’t keep us, then we won’t live in this house anymore, right? And me and Kihyun wouldn’t be together, right?”

“H-how do you know all these?”

“There was a movie we watched… I don’t remember the name, but that’s when Appa told us that not everyone was as lucky as us…”

“Just… just go to sleep for now, okay?”

“Samchon, wait.” Yujin grips Jinyoung’s sleeve tightly, “Samchon, I love you. Thank you for taking care of us.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” He shuts the door behind him, closing his eyes. He remembers what Jaebeom had told him once before; that kids can teach you more about life than any adult can.

_ “One day, one of the children I used to babysit told me that it’s okay to lose sometimes, so you know not to make the same mistakes and also learn new things. New things are good, she says, the world needed more good, new things. Granted, we were only playing Charades, and it’s quite a common advice to hear, but for that to come out of someone so small, makes it 10 times more wise.” _

He hears crying coming from Kihyun’s room, so he immediately goes in softly, almost on instinct.

“Ppa!” Jinyoung could see the boy sitting up on his newly-converted toddler bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung cooed as he sits down on the floor beside the bed.

“Appa!”

“Appa’s not here, baby…” _ How does he explain that his father was long gone to a 2-year-old? He probably had a dream about him, that was why he was call- _

“APPA!” Kihyun cries out loudly, reaching out for Jinyoung. The latter catches him before the toddler could fall, consoling him and rubbing his back to comfort him. “Appa…” He hears softly from the little one again.

Ah.

He gets it now.

“Don’t worry, baby… Appa’s right here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! 
> 
> i went on a mini vacation before countries started closing their borders so i’m lucky i was able to get a breather in before everything! i hope you guys are following your countries’ instructions and keeping safe.
> 
> if anyone realised, i usually post every month, almost exactly a month after the last update. however, i’ve been feeling very off mentally and physically for a long while.  
> so updates will pause for now. my exams (unfortunately still going to happen) are coming up, so the next update will probably be june/july? or whenever i get my shit together.   
> life has been a bit ... dull but stressful so to say. i didn’t plan for this hiatus to happen when i started the story, so sorry about that 🙏🏼
> 
> until then, i hope you guys stay safe & healthy. see you all soon.


	9. ix

Fuck. Not again. And Jaebeom hates that this wasn’t the first or only time. He didn’t know when it started, but he knew he was screwed the moment he realised it was something more than a dream. He gets up and heads to the bathroom; another morning in the cold, something new Jaebeom wasn’t used to. He doesn’t even know why he wakes up that way, when, from what he remembers, the dreams weren’t... sexual. Okay, maybe the big problem with this is the subject of his dreams - _**Jinyoung**_.

Oh was he really fucked.

It wasn’t this bad, honestly, it's just this most recent one was the worst. The absolute worst. Again, the dreams were never sexual. They were more of what they did was the one that only fucked Jaebeom up, but makes it more confusing to him as to how he wakes up with a boner. Yes, that.

Anyway, in this dream, from what Jaebeom remembers: they had kids. 3 to be exact - 2 girls and 1 boy. Scarily, 2 of the children reminded him of Yujin and Kihyun - Oh, but it couldn’t be: ‘their’ son looked like he was at least 5 years old, and in reality, Kihyun is barely 3. So… it wasn’t the two kids at least.

(Or so he thinks.)

The entire dream had made dream!Jaebeom’s heart full, real Jaebeom had felt it too, and despite the weirdness of it all, he remembers all of them being happy.

Huh.

_You can get a boner from being happy, who knew?_

Shaking it off, Jaebeom gets about his day, trying his best not to think about anything else that starts with J, ever.

He fails, of course.

Jinyoung was someone unforgettable after all.

* * *

Jinyoung hasn’t told anyone about this new… development. Granted, he thought it’d be a one-time thing, but Kihyun hasn’t stopped calling the former Appa since that night (3 nights ago), and he refuses to think about it.

“Appa!” The little man calls during bath time, and his sister confused for a while because _Appa isn’t here_ , hasn’t been here for a long time. Before she corrects him though, he repeats himself, reaching out for Jinyoung. And she gets it.

“No Hyunnie~ He’s our samchon, not Appa. Repeat after me: sam-chon.” Kihyun looks at her confused, before putting a thumb in his mouth (which Jinyoung immediately removes) and putting both arms around his now-Appa’s neck.

She splashes in the tub, “Why does Hyunnie call you Appa?”

Jinyoung shrugs, he didn’t know either. He continues patting Kihyun dry.

“And what happens when you give us up?”

Oh.

“Yujin, I-”

“You’re not giving us up, right?” Yujin looks up to him then, and Jinyoung wants a hole to suck him up.

“I’ll talk to you about this later, okay? Need to get your brother to bed and you too. Remember to drain the tub.” Yujin’s quite independent, and Jinyoung’s very grateful for that.

Once Kihyun settled down, Jinyoung slowly walks towards Yujin’s room for The Talk. He’s been wanting to talk to her for a while now, but he does what he does best - avoiding the problem.

He knocks, hears a ‘Come in!’, and as he opens the door, he sees Yujin combing her hair in front of the mirror.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

He carefully sits beside the other, as she continues doing what she was doing, before she speaks up, “Kihyun sees you as Appa.”

Jinyoung nods, not knowing what else to say.

“You’re not Appa.” 

_Oh._

“I… I know,” Jinyoung tries not to let his voice falter.

“So why’s he calling you Appa?”

“H-he’s young, Yujin-ah.” And now he wishes he had asked one of his friends, or Jaebeom, for advice. She puts down her brush, Jinyoung watching her every move, before she looks him dead-in-the-eye, “You can’t leave him now. You can’t leave us now.”

“I won’t.”

“You have to promise.”

“I promise.” Still unsatisfied, she stuck out her pinky, waiting for her samchon to do the same. Once Jinyoung follows her, she links it together, quite strongly for a 4-year-old, and that’s all she needed for assurance.

Too bad Jinyoung doesn’t feel the same.

“You can be our new Appa.”

But he thinks that could change.

As much as he denies it, he did come to enjoy taking care of the two kids. With Jaebeom yes, it was easier with him, but deep inside, he knew he wouldn’t have given up the kids even if he still disliked them.

Scary how fast things develop and change. And usually once Jinyoung feels like this, he’d avoid it like a plague.

But he decides no, he can’t decide to be selfish this time.

He now has two children to take care of.

And he’s going to make his brother proud.

* * *

“I KNEW IT!” Squealing is heard, and Jinyoung sighs heavily. They were all sitting around the table while the kids played in the playroom.

“Jaebeom changed your mind didn’t he?” Mark smirks, turning to his best friend, “Great job man!”

Jinyoung huffs, “No one changed my mind. I decided for myself.” _White lie_.

“Whatever it is, the kids would be so happy that Yujin and Kihyun’s going to stay.”

“Relax hyung, your smile is scaring me,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, and the bXXX drops.

“Appa!” Kihyun comes running in crying, right into Jinyoung’s arms.

“Aigoo, what happened?”

_“Did he-?” “Appa?” “What.”_

“I didn’t mean to make him cry!” Lucas came into the living room, slouching against his American dad.

“What happened?”

Lucas pulls out a toy, ah, _one of Kihyun’s favourite,_ “I took the puppy plushie away from him and hid it. I didn’t think he’d cry!”

“Luke, he’s still a baby. He might still cry here and there,” Mark explains, as both him and Jinyoung tried to comfort their own… children. The latter turned his boy around, facing Lucas who was sitting opposite of them.

“Hyunnie, hyung’s sorry!” Lucas gets off his dad on walks toward the younger, presenting him the toy, hoping he would forgive him. But Kihyun had only snatched the toy back, stuck out his tongue and goes to lean against Jinyoung again.

“Well, like father like son right?” Youngjae jokes, “Pettiness would start to run in the family.”

“Shut up.” He rubs the back of Kihyun’s back before reassuring him, and the next thing he knows, Lucas and Kihyun walks out of the room hand-in-hand.

“So, what’s that about?” Mark smirks.

“What’s what about?”

“Kihyun calling you his dad. Does Yujin do it too?”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung clears his throat. The truth is, even though Yujin did say he could be their new Appa, she still calls him ‘samchon’. Jinyoung’s fine with it, he wants whatever the children are comfortable with. Avoiding his friends, “So what’s new with you guys?”

“Nothing much, well, not as much as you, new-dad!” Youngjae chimes in, “Wow, how the tables have turned!”

“Why are you talking like that?” Jaebeom asks him.

“I’m just happy, is all! Woo!” Youngjae initiates a high-five out of his husband, who unsurprisingly, is reacting the same way as him. Jinyoung and Jaebeom looked at each other weirdly, confused by their friends’ behaviour.

“Let’s have champagne!” Mark proposes.

“We don’t have any.” Aw, party pooper. “Were you all not confident that I wasn’t going to keep the kids?”

“We… Hmm, we were on the fence.” Of course Youngjae was the most confident, but even then, there were times he was doubtful.

“Now we need to find you a boyfriend,” Mark states, sneakily looking at his other friend.

“So suddenly?” Jinyoung asks.

“Mhmm.”

“Wouldn’t it be harder to find someone to date now that I have kids?”

Youngjae crosses his legs and looks over at Jaebeom, who was drinking, “Not if he’s right in front of you.” And of course, the latter spits out his drink… at Jinyoung. How he managed to do that much damage sitting opposite of Jinyoung is a mystery.

“What makes you think I’m interested?” Jinyoung managed to ask, wiping himself clean with the dry tissue at hand while Jaebeom cleans the table.

“What makes you think either of us are interested?” Jaebeom retorts.

Mark giggles, “Do you both even hear yourselves?”

“No,” They had answered simultaneously, actively avoiding eye contact.

“Why don’t you both go on a date? We’ll take care of your kids, and you can like... flirt with each other even more outside of the house?” Youngjae suggests.

“Nope,” Jaebeom immediately replies.

“Why not?”

“You could’ve hooked us up long before, why now?”

“Because you like each other,” Mark states.

“How did you even get that?”

“A date won’t hurt,” Jinyoung speaks out, surprising everyone else.

Of course, the couple squeals, “Great! We’re both free next Sunday, go plan your date!”

* * *

“So, where are you bringing me?” Jaebeom asks as Jinyoung picks him up the next week, which came way too soon.

“Parasite.”

“What?”

“My colleagues kept raving about this movie, so I’m going to go watch it. Feel free to follow.”

“It’s supposed to be a date.”

Jinyoung sighs, “I suggested it because it’d be nice for me to have a break from the kids and most annoyingly, the both of them. You know they’d never shut up. But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to follow me.”

“Lucky for you then, I’ve been wanting to watch Parasite too.”

“Okay.”

The next movie was in 1.5 hours, so Jaebeom suggests they’d eat lunch first.

“Did you know Yujin was very happy when Youngjae told her we’re going on a date?”

“Really? Didn’t know she was rooting for us.”

“Well, she said something else."

_“Before, I wished JB was taking care of us instead. Now you’re both going to take care of us! I can have two Appas!”_

“Kids are too innocent. Cherish it while you still can,” Jaebeom chuckles.

“I know. I mean, I’ve already missed the first couple of years, so I’m trying really hard from now on.” And he really does try. He tries to make them meals when he can, brings them out, buy new books and reads to them - he realises these little steps forward had been quite positive on their relationship.

“You’re meeting up with the social worker tomorrow, right?” 

“Mhhm, she’s coming over, asking the kids some questions and if all goes well, I’m a father.”

“I’m proud of you. At least you make some effort now to try and not burn the house down.”

Jinyoung laughs, “Hey! I’m not that bad.” He pauses, “This is long overdue but I just want to thank you. You didn’t have to help me, and for free too, and I know I was uh… not very nice to you in the beginning. So thanks. For everything.”

“No worries. Parenting really isn’t easy, right?”

“Yeah it isn't. But it’s rewarding.... Even if it took me months to realise it. I wasn’t close to my family so it feels nice that I kinda have another chance with my brother’s kids.”

“Yeah. They are really sweet, you 3 need each other. It’s written in the stars.”

“Isn’t that from a movie?”

“Maybe.”

“You know… you can still come over and play with the kids.”

“So, free labour? Got it.”

“Ah~ You know me too well.”

“Yeah… but I guess I can. We’re friends, right?”

“Of course. After what you did for us, I guess we can be more than acquaintances.” 

“What an honour, thanks!” Jaebeom sarcastically replies, “What are you going to do when Youngjae pushes you to more dates again?”

“Uh… I don’t know actually, but I mean, he has to stop one day, right?”

“He doesn’t look like one to give up easily though.”

Oh, he’s right… _Unfortunately_.

“Who’s going to date someone with kids though? Isn’t that like a… stigma? People won’t date people with kids… like kids are a burden or too much-too soon of a commitment.”

“I would.” Jaebeom realises he answered way too soon. **_Awkward_ **. “But that’s only because my job surrounds kids.” Nice save.

“Well, are you in some sort of single male babysitters club that I can crash or something? Ha ha,” Jinyoung laughs forcibly, sensing the aura getting more awkward by the second.

“What’s so wrong about dating me?” 

Jinyoung chokes this time, Jaebeom shoving his drink to his mouth so he wouldn’t have to do CPR on him or something (not like he minded anyway).

Once he had a hold on his breathing, Jinyoung asks, “Why would you even say that?” And to be safe, Jinyoung avoids eating or drinking this time.

“I wouldn’t mind dating you.” Thank fuck Jinyoung saw that coming.

“And why’s that?”  
  
“Why not?”

“Please… If you were planning to feed my ego, I very much welcome it.”

“That’s why I’m not going to. But it won’t hurt. We know each other, I can handle kids, and we both have one common goal.”

“Common goal?”

“And common enemy - our best friends.”

“Ah.” Jinyoung gets it. “To get them off our back.” Jaebeom nods.

Jinyoung smiles, “Okay. Let’s date.”

* * *

So they told their friends that they did enjoy the date, which meant that each and everyone of them had volunteer themselves to be babysitters on their future dates.

‘ _Great_ ,’ Jinyoung thinks, ‘More time away from the kids.’ He loves them but… a break can be nice. It wasn’t like he was going to hang out with Jaebeom everyday.

The meeting with the social worker went well, and the entire group - including Yugyeom and Bambam - came together to celebrate. Jinyoung’s happy, he thinks, he likes things like this.

“Appa! Up!” Kihyun leans against Jinyoung’s leg and spreads his arms, so the latter picks him up and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Wow, you’ve changed, Jinyoung-ah,” Mark comments.

“For the better, of course.” Kihyun leans against his new-dad, and gets comfortable, satisfied just looking at the three kids on the floor playing.

"So, when’s the next date?” Youngjae asks.

“Not sure, am busy now.”

“Your Sunday lessons can be for dates now,” Mark suggests, and Jaebeom looks at the younger.

“That’s a good idea. Hyung?”

“Yeah, we can go on a date next week. You’re going to take care of the kids, right?” Jaebeom agrees. 

Youngjae nods, “But we need a fair trade-off, Mark and I want to go on dates too.”

“Fine, just tell us in advance, I guess.”

“Samchon! Look at my castle!” Yujin nudges Jinyoung, and the latter has learnt to swoon at whatever the kids, but it wasn’t like it was difficult anyway, he’s proud of whatever his children did.

He hears Kihyun whine against his neck after, and looking at the clock, Jinyoung just knew he was hungry. He looks at Jaebeom, who immediately walked to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, and gives it to the younger when he sits back on the couch. After Kihyun finishes the drink, Jaebeom takes the bottle to wash it, while Jinyoung burps him, and their two friends just watched this happen, in awe with how they didn’t speak a word to each other - yet, knew what they had to do.

“What just happened?” Mark speaks up.

“What?” Jinyoung confused as he bounces the baby gently.

Youngjae chimes in, “You both barely spoke a word, it was some sort of telepathy. Scary.”

He just shrugged, unbothered by his friends’ concern, when Jaebeom comes back and takes Kihyun away, with Jinyoung saying, “Time for a nap, baby.”

“See! It happened again!” Jinyoung and Jaebeom just looked at Mark like he grew two heads, before looking at each other again, the latter nodding before putting Kihyun into his crib.

“Why are you both bothered by this? It’s normal.”

“It’s not! It’s trippy,” Youngjae comments.

“Who uses the word ‘trippy’ anymore?”

“It’s crazy, okay! You both only started dating, and it isn’t like you’ve been friends forever.”

“It’s _normal_ ,” Jinyoung reasserted himself, before Yujin distracts him again to ask for snacks.  
  


A few days later, on a Thursday, Jaebeom calls him at work, “Any plans for dinner?” Jinyoung tells him no. 

“Good, I’ll come over for dinner with food. Don’t worry about cooking anything else.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

“Would it be easier for us to go over to yours instead?”

“Oh,” He pauses, “That’s fine too, yeah, it’s easier, thanks. I’ll see you three later.”

“Okay bye.”

Turns out, Jaebeom was bored and he decided to cook. He accidentally cooked for more than one person (5 people, really), and the first person he thinks to call is Jinyoung (not Mark, Bambam or Yugyeom).

“Oppa!” Yujin rushes towards Jaebeom, who was prepared to catch her in his red, polka-dot apron, which Jinyoung had a good laugh about. 

“Did you miss me, Jinnie-ya?”

“Nope,” Jinyoung answers, and Jaebeom narrows his eyes, that clearly says _‘Lame_.’

“Yeah~ I missed you. Like Samchon misses you too!!”

“I don’t miss JB-hyung.” Yujin sticks her tongue out at her dad, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes playfully.

“APPA!” Kihyun shouts, and Jinyoung was about to say that he was right there carrying him, so he doesn’t need to shout, but he sees the little boy flinging his arms towards Jaebeom, and he puts two and two together.

“Aigoo, I’m your Hyung, not Appa,” he cooes, carrying Kihyun anyway.

“APPA!” He screams again, and Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung unsure at the new situation.

“Maybe it’s because you’re here so often?” Jinyoung tries to make better of it.

Yujin squeals, “He can call you Appa now, because you’re dating!”

‘Sort-of-dating,’ Jinyoung wanted to say, but decided not to.

“Just call me Oppa for now, okay?” This caused the little girl to pout, but brightens up once she sees the food on the table.

“Is it too soon?”

“Is what too soon?” Jaebeom and Jinyoung were relaxing by themselves while the kids play with the toys Jaebeom had over at his house.

“Kihyun calling me Appa, Yujin saying I’m hers. Their real father just died,” Jinyoung sighs. 

“Every child cope and adapt differently; maybe Kihyun is reminded of his father with you, so that’s why he calls you Appa. For Yujin… maybe she just wanted an Appa figure again, and she sees you as one. But this is just an assumption.”

“Ah.”

“How do you feel?”

“I… Content, I think.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I’m still unsure about a lot of things.”

“It takes time.”

“Yeah, I’m just glad I still have family.”

They both paused, just looking at the kids playing, before Jaebeom asks, “Where do you want to go this week?”

“This week?”

“Our date.”

Right.

He shrugs, “Not sure, do you have anything in mind?”

“We can visit my parents’ farm,'' Jaebeom realises how weird that sounded, “Only if you want to! They have a cafe and everything, and a strawberry farm beside it. I’m trying not to pressu-”

“Hyung relax. I don’t mind, really.” 

“Oh.” Jaebeom relieved, “It’s a bit at the outskirts of the city though, are you alright with it?” Jinyoung nods, and suddenly, they both feel nervous. _A day away from the city seems nice,_ Jinyoung thinks, _meeting his parents though..._  
  


Yugyeom and Bambam sent audios of them _screaming, **tw**_ **ice** **,** once they heard that Jaebeom was going to ‘ _bring his boyfriend to meet his parents_ ’, and Jaebeom is thinking twice about that date now.

‘Too late!’ the youngest screamed into the phone; Chaeyoung and Mina had wanted to meet the kids - including Lucas and Lucy - so the whole crew is going to babysit just 4 kids (well, plus two, if you count Yugyeom and Bambam).

“So, when’s the wedding?” Bambam teased.

“I should ask you,” Jaebeom huffed into the phone; they were having a four-way call. What for, Jaebeom doesn’t know.

“I still  cannot believe you’re dating Jinyoung,” Mark chuckles in disbelief, “When we were all in college, Youngjae will always tell me horror stories about how clingy he is. So heads up!”

“Clingy? He doesn’t look like the clingy type…” Yugyeom ponders.

“Yeah. It got better since then, but he still gets clingy when drunk, now that I've observed. Maybe with a boyfriend, he doesn’t need an excuse to be his true self though.”

“How are you going to introduce Jinyoung? ‘Yeah… he’s my boyfriend with 2 kids that I’m also co-parenting. Surprise! You’re grandparents now.’?” Mark speaks up this time.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jaebeom is currently thinking of getting new friends.

“Oh, can’t believe we’ll miss Mama and Papa Lim’s reactions to Jinyoung. Oh, oh! We can all go on Sund-”

“NO. Absolutely not, Yugyeom.”

Mark chuckles, “No, let Jaebeom introduced Jinyoung first, without the kids. Take it slow.”

“Whatever, I’m hanging up.”

“HYUNG!” “Beom-ah, don’t be-” “Bye!”  
  


“So, what am I?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebeom turns into the right lane, on their way to Goyang. The older had picked him around 9am, dropping the kids off at Mark’s. The drive to Goyang is fast, however, Jaebeom’s house took about an hour to get to.

“What do you mean?”

“Boyfriend? Someone you’re dating? Are you going to tell your parents about the kids?”

“Why is everyone asking me what I’m telling them?”

“So I can be prepared,” Jinyoung’s confused, “I don’t want any unexpected things to be said.”

“Someone I’m dating I guess. Why? Do you want to be called my boyfriend?” Jaebeom teased.

“We’ve only been dating for like 2 weeks.”

“So, just someone I’m dating. And apparently, co-parenting.”

“Oh talking about the kids, Yujin told me Kihyun is turning 3 in 2 weeks. What do babies do on their birthday? Kid parties, right? Like those extravagant kinds, the Kardashian-Jenner level…”

“Wait, you’re as rich as the Kardashians? Wait, you keep up with them?”

 _Guilty_. KUWTK can be entertaining. It was truly Jinyoung’s guilty pleasure.

“Maybe.”

“To which?”

“I guess you’ll never know~”

“Brat. You’re a brat, you know that.”

“So I’ve been told. So, how big should Kihyun’s party be?”

“You don’t have to have a big party. What do you usually do when it’s your birthday?”

“Sleep in, I usually take an off-day every year. Jackson and Youngjae would drag me out for dinner and a drink.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“September 22.”

“That’s in 3 months.” Jinyoung hums, “When’s yours?”

“January 6.”

“Oh. Old.”

Jaebeom narrows his eyes, “Aren’t we born in the same year?”

“Yeah, but you asked me to call you hyung so technically, you’re an elderly. A boomer, maybe?” Jinyoung chuckles, and it was the worst time, Jaebeom thinks, to look at the younger, the corner of his eyes crinkling of happiness. _Cute_.

_Fuck, what was that? Get a grip, Jaebeom. Look at the road._

They soon reached, Jinyoung somehow falling asleep the last 20 minutes, and Jaebeom taking his time to just properly look at him. He’s really not that bad looking, he thinks, _pretty_ is a better word. Pretty and handsome, Jaebeom ultimately decides; yeah, those two.

_(Alright, we get it, Jaebeom.)_

He pokes him once. Jinyoung doesn’t budge.

“Jinyoung.” _Poke_. Nothing.

“Jinyoung.” _Poke_.

“Jinyoung-ah,” He tries, and realises he quite liked the way it sounds. Poke. Still nothing.

“Jinyoungie. Nyoungie. Wake up, we’re here,” he decides to shake the other a little this time, and finally, he wakes up.

“Mmm?”

“We’re here. Let’s go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok i know i said 'slower updates' but.................. well, my exams are now postponed to online ones now in july, so i kinda forced myself to finish the fic and i can safely say i'm alMOST THERE????? so here's a new chapter. i'll speed up the updates so i can finish this asap and focus on my exams + you guys don't have to wait any longer!!! i hope i don't compromise the story this way tho... pls do let me know if i do in ur perspective!! hehehe  
> how do you like the new album?! it's better than last year's albums in general, but i prefer ycmn to nbtm,,,,,, i love that they're promoting the two songs i like more.... POISON though???? oof ,,,,,, it's h*t....!!  
> i hope you guys are sane, safe and healthy in this tough time. let's go through this together! <3 sending all the love hehehe
> 
> p.s. I BETA-ED THIS AND I WANNA DO IT AGAIN BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE IT'S RAMADAN AND LITERALLY THE FIRST WORD!!!! IS A CURSE WORD!!! I'M SORRY!!! should be fine tho hehehe <3


	10. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bambam day! here is a new chapter in celebration of his birthday... even if it's a jjp fic hehehe it's okay at least he made an appearance here, right???

“Aigoo~ Our son is back!"

“Hi, Umma.” Jaebeom hugs his parents, as Jinyoung stands awkwardly behind him.

“Who’s this?” His father asks, finally noticing the figure behind their son.

“Um, this is Jinyoung.”

His mother widened her eyes, “Boyfriend?”

Shaking his head, a little too vigorously - Jinyoung feels a little insulted too, “Someone I’m dating.”

“How long?”

“Um… a few…”

“Months?”

“Days. Well, two weeks, at least.” Silence resounded in the room, and Jinyoung wants a black hole to suck him up now.

“Oh!” His father breaks it after a full minute, “Hello.” 

Jinyoung bows and holds out his hand, and his father takes it, “Hello. I’m Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you. Please take care of me well.”

“You’re very polite. I’m Jaebeom’s father, and she is obviously his mom.” Jinyoung does the same greeting towards his mother, and the latter cooed at how ‘sweet’ he was.

“Right… Anyway, Umma, what did you cook?”

“Ya! We hadn’t seen you in weeks and that’s what you say to me first? No ‘I miss you’s or ‘I love you’s?”

“Miss you, love you, what’s for breakfast?” Jaebeom rightfully gets smacked in the head as Jinyoung shook his, before offering to help his mother.

“See, maybe you should learn from Jinyoungie here. Polite.”

“Yeah, only in front of you guys,” Jaebeom snorts, before heading to the bathroom because he needed to pee.

“You must be special if Jaebeom brought you here so fast.”

“Oh no, we’ve been friends for longer… Our friends wanted us to date so… we’ve only started doing that recently.”

“Oh! But Beommie hasn’t mentioned you at all.”

“We met through Mark and Youngjae... I’m Youngjae’s best friend.”

“Ah!” Jaebeom’s mom brightens up, “I miss Lucy and Lucas~ I keep telling Beommie to bring them over but he never does.” 

_Should Jinyoung tell them about his kids? Or how they got closer? Why didn’t they discuss this?_

“How did you two get closer then?” Fuck.

“Um…” He debates on whether he should tell the truth but -

“I helped him with something, Umma,” Jaebeom comes in. Thank goodness.

“That’s vague. Is it PG-rated?”

“Yes it is, who do you think I am?” Jaebeom chuckles, “I help him take care of his kids.”

“Kids?”

“Yeah…” He looks at Jinyoung, trying to get him to lead the conversation that he himself dug out.

“I, uh… adopted my niece and nephew when their parents passed away.”

“Oh. That’s so sweet. And I’m so sorry. So Beommie’s your babysitter?” His mom asks.

“He… he teaches me how to parent. Didn’t know anything about kids before they came.”

“I didn’t know my son was this helpful, good for you,” Jaebeom’s father came in and pats his son on the back.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, “You’re both speaking like I’m useless.”

“Well…” His mother only shrugged, getting back to preparing breakfast. “You should bring your kids here sometime, I’d love to meet them. Bring Lucas and Lucy too.”

“How about Mark and Youngjae?”

“Hmm, they can come too I guess,” Jaebeom’s father jokes, before sitting on the dining table with his newly-delivered newspaper.

It was pleasant, well more pleasant than Jinyoung had expected. Sometime along the way, his parents got to see pictures of the kids anyway, and despite not being his biological kids, Jaebeom’s mother, who insisted that Jinyoung called them Papa and Mama Lim (like Jaebeom’s other friends), pointed out that they did look a little like their new guardian. Jinyoung’s heart secretly swells in pride.

They brought the two men out to the farm; they specialized in strawberry-farming, but grew tomatoes too. 

“Oh, is that why hyung’s favourite drink is strawberry milk?” Jinyoung had asked, and that brought Papa Lim on another childhood story about how Jaebeom once drank milk to his heart’s content, he ended up puking the whole night. The younger thought it was hilarious, the older… not too much. Jinyoung mentally adds this to the list of what he can bully Jaebeom for, encouraging his parents to tell him more, much to Jaebeom’s dismay. They picked the ripe ones, Papa Lim quickly washing them so they can consume it. Jinyoung gets taught the family’s special strawberry milk recipe - the one Jaebeom loved so much - and they made more than enough to bring back home. He was, of course, shown Jaebeom’s childhood photos, cooing at the right moments during their story-telling. Jaebeom was truly a cute, chubby toddler, “What happened?” Jinyoung had asked jokingly, earning the same reaction from his parents.

His favourite story was how Jaebeom tripped on his own feet trying to ask a girl out (and got rejected), it’s cute, Jinyoung thinks. They had lunch at a family friend’s restaurant, went around Goyang for a bit, getting to know a little of where the older grew up at, before Jaebeom realises they had to go home before the evening rush. Granted, it was a Sunday, but people wanted to get back to the city too.

After many, many promises to return with Yujin and Kihyun, the two men were soon on their way back to Mark’s house, where they had all (yes, including the children) cooked up a feast, inviting Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom (plus S/Os) to the little party. Really, it was just a simple get-together to get the dish on Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s little trip, no biggie.

“Thank you for bringing me to meet your parents. I was nervous, but they’re really nice. Must be nice to be close with them, huh?”

Jaebeom nods proudly, “Really is. Also helps that I am an only child. How about you; were you close with yours?”

Shaking his head, Jinyoung explains, “Typical Asian family; hated that I didn’t want to be a doctor or lawyer… Asked me to be just like my brother,” he sighs, “We had way too many arguments, left home, limited contact with them, attended mom’s funeral only to get into another argument, never attended my father’s, and my brother and I never talked for years on end. Then, he dies and now I have his kids.”

“Did you know he got married?”

“No, so the kids were really a surprise. If I had known, the shock wouldn’t be so bad, I guess.”

“He didn’t bother to invite you to his wedding?”

“Nope,” Jinyoung sighs, he doesn’t want to talk about his family anymore. They’re dead, end story. And it seems like Jaebeom got the hint too, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. They’re still children after all, as much as I’m not a children-person, but I’m not heartless either… Being close with your parents must be really nice. You’re lucky.”

“Yeah I know… You exchanged numbers with my mom, right? Well, you’re in for a ride, because she’s going to be calling and texting you everyday like her own son… she doesn’t do that with me, though? She does it with every one of my friends but me.” They both chuckled.

Somehow, if it’s true, Jinyoung looks forward to it.

“Samchon, can I have more milk please?” Jinyoung nods mid-bite, looking at Jaebeom who immediately pours more into her cup. She then got back to enjoy the twins in front of the TV.

“Oh my God, you’re right,” Jackson loudly whispers, looking at his best friend and… boyfriend, doing the creepy telepathy thing Mark and Youngjae was very triggered by.

“Told you! It’s like they share one mind or something.”

“What’s going on…?” Jaebeom confused.

“They are a little freaked out. We do things without talking to each other or something.” Jinyoung just shrugged, feeding Kihyun some chicken.

“Don’t you guys do the same?”

“Only because we’re married, and/or dating for years.... You’ve known each other for less than a year.” Youngjae explains.

“Maybe it’s a soulmate thing,” Bambam reasons out.

“So you’re saying they’re soulmates?” Yugyeom laughs, the kind of laugh that’s obnoxious to everyone except Chaeyoung. Speaking of…

“We have something to say,” Chaeyoung speaks up, successfully diverting the attention away from the new couple.

“Now?” Yugyeom asks quietly. All it took was a glare from the younger lady for the man to obey her. “We… uh, we’re married.”

“What?” “Huh?” “Come again?”

“We eloped,” Chaeyoung says simply, taking another bite of her food.

“I KNEW IT! I knew you were already married. Congratulations, baby,” Mina squeals, side-hugging her best friend.

“You’re not mad?” Bambam asks, his girlfriend shaking her head, saying “They’re not the wedding-type anyway. I was really expecting it much sooner, but am happy nonetheless.” The two giggled, the younger showing off the ring Yugyeom had given.

“Do your parents know?” Jaebeom asks.

“Mhhmm, they were okay with it. We did give them a… very vague warning.”

Jackson asks this time round, “They weren’t angry? Parents would still want a traditional wedding for their kids nonetheless.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, “They understand. Anyway, Gyeom and I have been together for 5 years, they expected nothing less.”

“Thanks to me!” Bambam excites, and Mina rolls her eyes, “Yes it’s thanks to you I got hurt.” The boy pouted, but he was long forgiven anyway.

“Your lives are all so exciting,” Jackson comments, “I’m still pining over my own assistant.” He tells the story about Youngji after Bambam asks him to ‘spill the tea’.

Jackson then ends his little speech with, “Is it legal to fire someone for being so gorgeous?” A resounding ‘No’ was heard, and he slouched.

“What’s your company policy?”

Mark smacks Yugyeom on the head, “Don’t ask stupid questions.” He looks over at Jackson, “Don’t date your colleagues. It doesn’t end pretty, trust me.” He shivers, remembering his sister’s story about her dating one of her colleagues and said ex had ended up being arrested for murder. 

_Anyway_ , Jaebeom, being the most logical and realistic person there, or so he self-proclaims, speaks up, “Listen. Company policy or not, you don’t even know if she likes you back.”

Now, his head gets smacked by his sort-of-boyfriend.

“What? It’s true. You have to make sure she likes you back or not, before you can even think of pursuing her. You clearly do, but did she ever give you signs?”

“What are we, in high school, hyung?” Jinyoung retorts.

“I’m being serious! Nothing’s worse than a one-sided relationship. I mean, I would know - I’m currently in one now,” Jaebeom blurts, realising his mistake when everyone at the table looked at him, even the clueless Kihyun. He had forgotten Jinyoung was there.

Awkward.

“Sorry,” Jaebeom quickly churns out, going back to his food like everything’s normal. Beside him, Jinyoung uncomfortably shifts, “I’m going to clear my plate.” He gets up.

Jackson whispers, “What the hell, Jaebeom? You can’t just say that.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to but… He doesn’t like me the same way I-”

Collective gasp was heard, Youngjae quickly recuperating from the shock and exclaiming, “Wait, so you like-like him already?”

“I…” Jaebeom tries to come up with something, a denial of some sort, but he came up with nothing. Crap.

_“Oh. My God. This is going to be good.”_

* * *

Like every other love story, you fall in love when you least expect it. 

Very evidently, Jaebeom’s first impression of the younger was just down-right horrible. He’s sure it would be an amazing embarrassing story for the future, but at that point of time, all he could think about was that the kids deserve someone much better off than him. He pitied the kids, hearing the story from his friends, and to see their own Uncle act like this was appalling.

Of course, when he heard Jinyoung’s backstory, it made more sense - it still doesn’t excuse it, but he understood why Jinyoung acted the way he did. 

Jaebeom genuinely enjoyed his time with Jinyoung and the kids, when the guardian became more willing, he supposes. He’d always felt like he enjoyed it in a unique, different kind of way - something he’s never felt before, but Jaebeom did not question the unknown - he basked in it. He only realises it’s some sort of crush when he actually sees the relationship between Jinyoung and the children develop in front of him, and he was so proud and so _fond_ of the three of them, especially kid-hating Jinyoung, who later became kid-neutral Jinyoung. What started from Yujin and Jinyoung having some sort of rivalry, turned into them learning to tolerate each other. They may not realise it, but their little actions do show their love for each other differently, and Jaebeom enjoys being able to be the only one who sees these things.

The younger would also open up about his feelings; at first he thinks, ‘Wow, he does have them after all.’ As the time goes however, coupled with the mindset that he has described him as pretty or cute multiple times, he finally registers that he’s accidentally dug a hole for himself. The more Jinyoung opens up, the more Jaebeom understands, and the more he emphatised.

The more he sees the kids fall in love with Jinyoung more (vice versa), the more he starts to feel the same. Dislike turns to sympathy, then quickly into some sort of fondness and more, which makes Jaebeom want to protect and care for all 3 together.

It’s not going to end well, he knows, so he continues to take what he can have at the moment, and live happily in his dreams.

He slowly realises it wouldn't be long till this was a little more than a crush.

* * *

Jinyoung rushes into the kitchen, cheeks warm and surely red. He feels like something’s choking him, feeling a little breathless. He obviously didn’t expect whatever it was that Jaebeom had said, and one thing’s for sure - he didn’t know what he was feeling.

It felt a little like guilt, _maybe_ ; a little like _sad_ , again, _maybe_ ; and a whole damn lot of confusion. Maybe they didn’t make the relationship line clear enough. All his life he had never reciprocated the little _feelings_ he gets from other people, mostly thanks to his family and him guarding himself off from everyone else - so this was something new.

He doesn’t know what to do. 

He realises he was gripping his used plate a little too tightly, putting it down in the sink and goes to switch on the tap when he hears gasp out in the dining room. Curious, he walks quietly towards the entrance of the kitchen, just in time to hear: 

_“Wait, so you like-like him?”_ Youngjae had asked. 

"That's fast," someone else was heard saying. Not going to lie, Jinyoung was curious as to what the other is going to say.

But he didn’t say much.

_“I…”_

_“Oh. My God. This is going to be good.”_ Jinyoung sucks in a breath once he hears that coming from Bambam’s mouth, and he quickly goes back to what he said he was doing in the first place.

So… he hadn’t realise that Jaebeom has feelings for him. Great. When he had said ‘Let’s date’, he didn’t think the older would take it seriously. Now he’s caught up in a web he doesn’t want to be in. Stupid Jinyoung.

_How could he have missed them? Did he come on too strong? Had Jinyoung given him false feelings? Wasn’t this all a setup to get Mark and Youngj-_

“Don’t overthink it.” Jinyoung drops the plate he was drying into the sink, as the subject of his mind came up beside him.

“I’m sorry. It isn’t your fault. I… I didn’t even know when I started to like you more as a friend, but it just happened. I don’t expect you to return the feelings either. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you again.” Jaebeom gives him a small smile before he leaves the kitchen.

Of course, the atmosphere got a little too awkward a little too fast. As everyone start to take their leave, Jinyoung had waited till Kihyun woke up (no one had realised he fell asleep until Jaebeom brings up the point that the little boy was too quiet), and his uncle-father had found him slouched forward where his sister last left him, in the kids’ playroom. An hour later, when it’s clear Kihyun had gone to sleep, Youngjae slyly suggests, “Just sleep-over at Jaebeom’s house, it’s much nearer. You’ll have an extra pair of hands too, because I’m sure Yujin would sleep on your way back.”

“And? I’m sure the drive won’t make any difference.”

“Or… Jaebeom can just sleep over at Jinyoung’s house, you have the extra guest bedroom, right?”

“Youngjae.” Jinyoung smiles, annoyed at his friend being so god damn pushy.

“I can drive and help Jinyoung, and I’ll drive myself home after, if Jinyoung’s fine with it,” Jaebeom compromised, looking at the clock. Huh, how was it 11pm already?

Lucky for him, Jinyoung didn’t want to act as a bad guy, so he agreed, and soon, they were on their way. The drive was quiet, and Youngjae’s right, Yujin had knocked out too. He looks over at the older, calm and collected, but he observes carefully, and could tell that Jaebeom was a little nervous, fidgety.

“I’m serious. I won’t bother you again. You can decide whether you’re comfortable enough to let me come over still, and I’ll accept whatever decision you make,” Jaebeom suddenly speaks up, forcing the younger to look away, not answering him as his mind goes on an overdrive.

Jaebeom brought Kihyun to the apartment, wiping him clean with a damp towel, while Jinyoung made sure Yujin, in a daze, showers and gets dressed for the night. She was snoring again as soon as she laid down on the bed.

“Stay the night,” Jinyoung announces as Jaebeom was just about to leave.

“It’s fine, really, I can dr-”

“It’s been a long day, just stay in Jaebeom. I’ll get some clothes for you, the guest bedroom has a bathroom beside it. Use that. You know where everything else is. I’ll turn in, good night.”

Seeing the other’s body retreating away, Jaebeom bids,“Good… night.” 

_“Appa! Appa, wake up! Papa’s making breakfast!” Jinyoung feels himself being shaken, so he opens his eyes, only to see… him, as an observer, in bed with a… boy(?) over him._

_“Kihyun-ah, Appa’s still tired~” Jinyoung sees himself grab grown-Kihyun apparently, tickling him while the boy screams for ‘Papa!’ The door opens, and a much-older Yujin comes in to also tickle the hell out of her brother, Kihyun screaming even higher than Jinyoung has ever heard._

_“Appa! Haeun’s awake.”_

_“Let’s go get her shall we?”_

_**Click** ! _

_Jinyoung finds himself in the guest bedroom now, watching as he the other Jinyoung and the two kids come in and carry a baby from the crib. Wait, since when was there a cr-_

_“Guys? Where are you?” Jaebeom, that’s Jaebeom ._

_“Papa, we’re in Haeun’s room!” At that, the older came in, with… an apron filled with cats on it. Cute._

_Wait, cute ? No! Not cute._

_“Morning babe. Had a good sleep?”_

_Oh god, real Jinyoung wants to scream._

_No no. Why was the other Jinyoung leaning towards Jaebeom and… and kissing him on the lips ?_

_“Yes, until I woke up and you’re not there.” **Ew** . _

_“Ew, fathers,” Yujin sassed (real Jinyoung agrees with her on this one), “Your youngest child needs a diaper change, but you’re both more disgusting than her.” She leaves the room along with her brother once Jaebeom tells them to settle at the table for breakfast, before turning to Jinyoung, “We should stop having Jackson over.”_

_“Bambam too.” They both mentally put that on their to-do list, their daughter was getting too sassy._

_Wait, daug-_

_**Click** ! _

_“Mmm, pancakes. My favourite.”_

_“I know, I even made a fruit salad.” Jaebeom leans into the other Jinyoung again, and real Jinyoung wants to puke._

_“Dads, can Sorn and Elkie come over?” Real Jinyoung wonders how old Yujin is._

_“Sure, when?”_

_“Tomorrow.”_

_“Papa has an appointment tomorrow, right? Pick them up from school then.” Jaebeom nods._

_“Appa!” Kihyun calls, mouth full of pancakes._

_“Chew and swallow first, then talk.” The boy just does that, and continues, “Appa, when you going overseas again?”_

_“It’s when are you going overseas again, Hyunnie. And not for now, why?” Jinyoung wipes the syrup from the corner of the boy’s mouth._

_“I want more snow globes, is all.”_

_“Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Jinyoung.”_

_Huh ?_

“Did you know Yujin has been crying in her sleep?” 

“What?” Jinyoung yawns, half-asleep still, “What are you talking about?”

“I heard Yujin crying and comforted her at 3 in the morning. Asked her if her samchon knew about this, and she said no. Jinyoung, you let her suffer like this?”

“Wh-what time is it now?” 

“8. Everyone’s awake except you, they’re having breakfast now, so get up. I cannot believe your niece just cries by herself in her sleep, and you didn’t know about it. It wasn’t soft cries either, they were heartbreaking. Jinyoun-”

“Oh my god, shut up. Seriously, you couldn’t wait to argue with me, huh? I didn’t know because I was sleeping.”

“So every night for the past 3 months, you have never realised once that Yujin cries? How the fuck have you not noticed? She was full-on crying, not sobbing, like with her own body, God.” The sight was truly one of the most devastating thing Jaebeom has ever seen, “Wow, only if I knew earlier, I would have brought it up with the chi-”

“And what? Separate me from my kids? Throw me into jail? For fuck’s sake Jaebeom, _I didn’t know_ , she didn’t say anything. Stop implying that I should’ve known from the beginning!”  
“You talked to her about her dad and she didn’t give any inclination about her feelings? You should've predicted it at least. Both her parents are g-”

“Jesus Jaebeom, if you hadn’t realise already, I didn’t know how to fucking parent. I still don’t, I’m _trying_ , I’m not going to be fucking perfect.” Jinyoung’s fuming now, how dare Jaebeom accuse him for being so incompetent when he still doesn’t know the A to Z in parenting. “Are you just this mad because I fucking rejected you?” A little bit far-fetched, but Jinyoung just could not appreciate things like this in the morning.

“What! What has that got to do with Yujin?”

“Exactly. You’re mad at me for some mistake I didn’t know I did. I didn’t purposely ignore her feelings, you do realise that right? One reason I can think of why you’d be this mad is because you’re really only mad at me for not reciprocating your feelings.” He gets up, without thinking twice, in _true Jinyoung fashion_ , slaps him right in the face, “Get out.”

Jaebeom just stood there, obviously shocked by the change of events. “Are you deaf, Jaebeom? Get. Out.”

The older only exhales, running his hands through his hair and stomps out the door. Jinyoung groans until he’s satisfied enough to get the anger out of his system, before he joins the kids for breakfast. 

“Where did oppa go?” Yujin asks him, and Jinyoung sees that they’re eating pancakes. The dream quickly replays in his head again, so he shakes it off.

“Home.” He sees a plate already prepared and settles down, “Yujin, let’s talk later.”

“Is it because oppa saw me cry? He told you?”

“Yes Yujin, you can’t keep it all to yourself. You have to tell me these things.”

“You won’t understand.”

“I won’t, but I’ll try. I know samchon isn’t perfect, but I really, really want to try. We’ll just talk later, we need to get you to school.”

* * *

With a splitting headache, he goes to work. Jaebeom’s mom did text him ‘Good morning!’ and had managed to strike up a small conversation with her before he apologised and needed to go to work. She had been really nice, asking him whether he ate, how the kids were, and Jinyoung thinks that if he were to have this relationship with his own mother, he would’ve welcomed it. It was nice, and it made him feel cared for.

The stocks came in on Mondays and Thursdays, so Jinyoung was heavy lifting and doing so much counting, he had already down 2 Panadol pills by lunch time. He leaves for his break, and finds Youngjae there.

“God.”

“Just Youngjae is fine. Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where? I don’t remember making plans.”

“You know why I’m here, hyung. You weren’t answering your messages. And we all know you slapped Jaebeom-hyung today.”

“News does travel fast when you’re annoying as hell.”

They eventually settled down at a Thai restaurant, with the younger promising to treat the other, “Listen, I want to hear what happened from you before I scold you. So start.”

“He made me feel like such a shit father at 8 in the morning. I didn’t know, okay Jae? I didn’t know Yujin cries herself to sleep, or when she’s sleeping. He made me feel so guilty but I. Didn’t. Know.” Jinyoung groans, wiping harshly at his eyes when he feels tears forming. “I’m tired, and I didn’t know.”

Youngjae admits that he does sympathise with his friend, and Jaebeom-hyung had taken a tad too far with his accusations. When Mark and him had adopted the twins, they didn’t know what they were doing either. Even if they’re now grown and healthy, they’re still learning. 

“I’m sorry. And I understand. You didn’t know, how could you have? I don’t know what Jaebeom-hyung’s thinking.” He sighs, “As parents, we’re always constantly learning about our kids, and it’s only been 3 months for you. When he told us, Mark commented that he was being stupid, Jaebeom, I mean, so he’s going to talk to him once Jaebeom finishes with his job. Hyung, really, it’s alright, you didn’t know.”

Jinyoung sobbed, “I feel like shit. God, how could I have not known? I know she’s having a very tough time, and somehow, I’ve managed to miss this entirely. Fuck, fuck, how am I supposed to take care of them now?”

“Hyung, relax. You didn’t know. This isn’t a mistake, you just overlooked one thing entirely and now you’re going to learn from it. You didn’t fail as a parent, hyung. Everyone overlooks all the time, it doesn’t equate to failure.” The food soon came, and Youngjae had to force-feed his friend because Jinyoung was too busy… moping.

“Hyung please, you’re even harder to deal with than my twins.”

“I’m such a bad father, I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve them.” Youngjae smacks his friend at that, “Don’t be ridiculous. Yujin and Kihyun still love you the same. Have you talked to her?”

“Later. I told her already.”

“Good. I’ll get Mark to talk to Jaebeom-hyung about it. Don’t worry.”


	11. xi

“Yujin-ah, before you go to sleep, let’s talk.”

She dramatically sighs, “I’m fine, samchon.”

“You’re a strong girl, I know. But strong girls have their down moments too, you know? You might not want to tell me anything, but samchon’s here for you always, okay?” 

Yujin stares at Jinyoung for a while, bottom lip jutting out, before leaning in into him and putting her arms around his neck, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He fights back the tears he knows will inevitably form anyway, and pulls back, “I’ll stay with you till you fall asleep.”

Yujin just snuggled further into him as he lay her down and tucks her in, but Yujin showed no signs of settling down yet. "Did JB-oppa leave because of me?

"No, of course not," He immediately rebuts, _he left because of me_ , was left unsaid.

"I hope he becomes your boyfriend... If not, I hope he wants to be friends with us still."

"W-what makes you say that?"

Yujin looks up at him, "Even if you don't like him, which you do, I like him a lot. Maybe he can be my boyfriend when I grow up." Jinyoung tenses up a little, no, not because Yujin thinks the other could be her boyfriend instead of his (okay he may be a little jealous thinking about Jaebeom with someone el- no, not the point), but more so he wouldn't be ready when Yujin has her own. Alright, he decided, no boyfriends, or girlfriends, till marriage, at least.

"I like him Yujin-ah, hyung's a good friend." She hummed at that, clearly not buying the whole _friend_ situation, but let's it go.

Sighing, she speaks up, "I just miss Appa. Appa and Umma. I see them in my dreams sometimes, and they tell me things I don't understand, but I see their faces - they're happy. Is all. I miss them. But it's okay, because Hyunnie and I have samchon now." 

Remember the tears he fought back earlier on? Well, so much for trying to fight them back now.

"I'm more blessed to have you both too. I promise to stay by the both of you, for as long as I can." It's true, he wouldn't have wanted life another way. Kids really do teach you a lot about life, and Jinyoung needed it more than anything. He needed them as much as they needed him, and that is very comforting to him.

Yujin hums again, satisfied, and asks, “Samchon, can you sing?”

“Sing? Like… kids’ songs?”

“Any song~"

Jinyoung wasn't afraid to sing, no, he's a little decent, if he could say so himself. He quickly thinks of songs on top of his head, and picks out his favourite.

_When I hear I’m worse than before_  
_That I changed too much_  
_It hurt so much_  
_When I think about it_  
_Call me a fool_  
_Or a coward_  
_But stop that now_  
_I’m getting tired, I’m closing my eyes_

_Even when I was lost_  
_I smiled during my youth_  
_I miss you_  
_Even the flowing tears_  
_Were beautiful during my youth_  
_I miss you_

Before he knows it, Yujin is already sleeping. Quietly standing up, he switches off the light and closes the door. He retreats back to his room and looks around, he should make some changes to his brother's room since it’s his now. First things first, whatever is not his, goes in the boxes. God, he has to settle his current apartment too, maybe he should call his landl- 

_Ding_!

He picks up his phone and his heart stops.

 **Jaebeom** : I’m outside. Let’s talk.

 _‘But what if I don’t want to talk to you?’_ No, _no_ , he shouldn’t be petty. He sighs, deciding to become the better man and opens the door.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Can I, uh, come in?”

“That depends,” Jinyoung crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, “Are you going to degrade me again?”

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung, I really am.”

Jinyoung sighs, not knowing what to say. He wants to say he’s mad at him, but the guilt was killing him more than the anger.

“I know that I-”

“Shut up. Please. Just shut the fuck up.” Jinyoung puts his head on his hand, distressed by the other’s presence.

There was a moment’s silence before Jinyoung spoke up again, “I know I’m not a perfect dad. You don’t know this but little things remind me of that everyday. They also remind me that I was never their dad in the first place, and I’ll never be like their real dad. I never knew them since they were newborns. I, along with everyone else including you, only got to know them just months back. I wouldn’t know what they’re thinking immediately because they’re not my real kids. Heck, I’ve never handled kids before this. I don’t need constant small reminders that I’m not their dad. Jaebeom, I’m trying, and you need to know that too.”

“I know that Jinyoung, and I’m sorry. You’re right about every single thing, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Jaebeom continues, “I’m really sorry. I guess a little part of the reason was the rejection, but the way she cried… God, it was so heartbreaking and I felt overprotective of her without realising I went beyond the lines. I swear, I didn’t mean to come out as I did. I’m sorry.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but you can’t really blame me all the time when I have no clue what is going on. I think… I would’ve reacted the same if I were you too. I mean, I’d freak out if I were to find out myself.”

“Listen, Jinyoung. I really meant it when I say you decide whether you’re comfortable enough with me and the kids together. Anything, I’ll respect that. If you don’t want me to come over at all, I’m fine with that too.”

“No, no. I don’t want that. You're always welcome here. I enjoy your company, we all do,” Jinyoung pauses, before continuing, “I’m sorry for how I acted. You came at me while I just woke up and I was feeling overwhelmed with what you were saying. Even more so, feeling guilty after finding out about Yujin. I feel like I failed her.”

“You didn’t. From the kids I’ve babysat thus far, they will never think their parents are failures.”

Jinyoung smiles in gratitude, “I asked Yujin about it. She dreams of her parents, and that she misses them, but she also said that it was alright since they have me now." He thinks back, smiling fondly, "I promised that I'd be there for the both of them, and it's a promise I'll swear my life with. Oh, she also asked me to sing after."

“You can sing?”

“Average.”

Silence envelops the both of them again, before Jaebeom speaks up, "Again, I'm really sorry. My words were truly... unacceptable and I should really keep my feelings in check next time. Will you forgive me?"

Now, if pre-kids!Jinyoung wouldn't, but again, the kids had really taught him a lot, so he settles for, “It’s fine, hyung… I forgive you. I’ll learn how to get used to this whole parenting thing… eventually.” 

“Right… It’s… you’re a great guardian of them both, Jinyoung.”

“Trying. Really am. Kids do really change your lives, huh?” Jaebeom nods in agreement, and heavy silence befalls them.

Jinyoung looks at the other, “I do want to talk about something else though.”

“What is it?” The younger could tell Jaebeom was nervous by the way he was fidgeting with his hands, and swallowing nervously.

“About us. I know I may have implied like I did, but really, I didn’t… I, I need time to think about it. But no, I’m not rejecting you… yet. I don’t really know what I feel about really… dating.”

“I… I don’t want to force you into so-”

“No, you’re not forcing me into anything… I do want to try? Just not now. I really do enjoy your company and I want to see where this takes us...” Jaebeom could only nod at that, giving him a small smile. Jinyoung couldn't deny they had some sort of connection... when his insides feel warm and bubbly whenever he's with Jaebeom. Of course, he secretly doesn't want to admit that fact yet, but he knows.

“Can you sing?”

“What?”

“I want to hear you sing.”

Jinyoung nervously chuckles, “Why? Jealous Yujin got to hear me and you want your own solo show?”

“Well, since you so graciously offered, I see why n- OW!” Jinyoung had smacked a pillow against the older’s shoulder, at his sly attempt of guilt-tripping the former to sing.

“Don’t do that! I’m not going to sing to you anymore,” Jinyoung sulks.

“Aigoo~ is our Jinyoungie upset? Aw, it’s okay!” Jaebeom speaks to him like he usually does to the children he babysits.

“I’m not a child! Why are you talking to me like that?”

“I’m just teasing~” Jaebeom paused, and his eyes lit up, “Why don’t I sing, and you can continue after me if you want?”

“You can sing?”

“Average,” Jaebeom smirks knowingly, “Am gonna start now~”

Really, Jinyoung thought he was joking, until he didn’t, when Jaebeom started singing:

_When I look back at my days_

_There was never a day you weren’t there_

Oh, _oh_ . Shit. **_He could sing quite well?_ ** Jinyoung was evidently shocked, but even more so with the choice of song. It was a song Jinyoung knew all too well; only because he listens to it at least twice everyday.

_Why did I take you for granted?_

_Every chance I get, I regret it_

Jaebeom paused, probably waiting for Jinyoung to continue since it was a duet.

“I know you know this song, Jinyoung-ah.” 

“How?”

“It’s your ringtone.”

 _Right,_ how did Jinyoung forget? Which meant that… Jaebeom actually took note of that small detail - it wasn’t like his phone rang often. The other raised his eyebrows, and Jinyoung succumbs:

_I know it’s me who let you go_

_I know it’s too late but just once more_

_Will you let me know where you are?_

_I’ll go run and find the times_

_When you were next to me_

Jaebeom starts to sing again:

_Like a puzzle put together piece by piece_

_I’ll help you find me in your memories_

And Jinyoung continues:

_I need you, I can’t breathe without you_

_Everything is meaningless_

_I’ll find you wherever you are, I’ll try_

_So we can smile like we did before_

_You and I, you and I_

_I’ll turn back time and find you_

_You and I, you and I_

_I won’t ever let you go_

The last verse was naturally sung together, as is the original song. Jaebeom and Jinyoung continued staring at each other after they stopped, before the former chuckles, ruining the intense moment they just had.

“Shocked?”

“That’s an understatement,” Jinyoung sighs exaggeratedly, “Hyung, you can _sing_. You should become an idol or something!”

“Nah, it’s not for me. Besides, I like taking care of kids and having crushes on their guardians,” he teases. “I’m joking.”

Jaebeom leaves a while later, and Jinyoung still couldn’t believe what has happened in the last hour. Shocked, sure. But more so he was surprised how well they sang… _together?_ It was almost like they were an actual duet of some sort, it felt _right_ , and he hasn’t felt this way in a long time. 

But what felt right? He couldn’t put it into words. He doesn't know this feeling but he only thing he knew was that he wanted to do it again.

* * *

Jinyoung puts his phone down after checking and replying to his messages. Again, Mama Lim had texted him this time, showing new, embarrassing pictures of JB she had found, in return, he sent photos of the kids. He also mentions how he had just found out her son could sing, and learnt he almost became an idol, but had too much stage fright, so he backed out. She was much easier to talk to than her son, but he realises where Jaebeom gets his wise words from. 

“Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?”

“His mom.”

“His m-? We’ll get back to the lack of denial later, but you’re texting Mama Lim?!”

“Yeah, she texts me everyday… She’s nice. Wish my mom was the same.”

“She is…” Truthfully, Youngjae had always pitied the younger when family is the subject. He had been through all the thick and thin with him and his family, always hoping that Jinyoung would find his own family soon. Sure, all their parents and even them themselves have treated Jinyoung like family, but nothing beats having your own. (And maybe he already has one, but just doesn’t know it yet.)

“Did you know he can sing?” Jinyoung spoke up after.

“Yeah he can sing,” Youngjae says casually, passing Jinyoung Kihyun’s bag. 

“He can sing _well_ , Jae.”

“Why? Impressed? In love with him now? Since you're boyfriends and everything, anyway.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I'm just shocked, is all. And no, not my boyfriend.”

"Yet." Jinyoung ignores him in favour of watching Kihyun stumbling over, opening up both his arms so his dad could carry him. “Thanks for taking care of them.” Jinyoung had to work a little overtime, and his friend had offered to pick the kids up and take care of them for a while.

“No problem, are you still hanging out on Sundays?”

“Yeah, we wanted to bring the kids to the Botanical Gardens. Hey, do you guys want to go to Nami Island for Kihyun’s birthday?”

“Oh! Sounds like a great idea, I’ll go ask Mark and we’ll let you know if we’re free.”

“Okay, Yujin-ah, come on let’s go have dinner~” The little girl came running out with her bag and held his hand, all bidding goodbye to the Tuan-Chois.

“Where are we eating? I’m hungry!”

“You like to eat grilled fish, right?” Yujin nods, tightening her hold on Jinyoung. “Well, it’s a short drive there so wait a little longer, okay?”

They got there just 10 minutes later, thank goodness the area was quiet, and spots the restaurant easily.

“Jaebeom oppa!” Yujin excitedly runs into the arms of the older, and he gladly takes her.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, Nyoung. Aigoo, Kihyun-ah, still cute as always.” The little man giggled at that, his chubby fingers grabbing at Jaebeom’s own pinching his cheeks.

As soon as they arrived, the side dishes as well as the main one was laid out on the table, Yujin sitting down beside Jaebeom while Kihyun sits beside his dad.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung were on slightly better terms now, they message each other more frequently too. It was still a bit awkward, but they did decide to discuss things directly now, like adults, so there would be little misunderstandings/miscommunication. But the awkwardness soon dissipated with all the cat and kids pictures exchanged. Now, they're closer than ever before, and Jinyoung realises he had started to feel a little more warm, a little more fond of the other. Something he does admit is enjoying his time much more than the first time, with the older, and he's happy the kids feel the same too.

Jinyoung had complained about working a little later today, and Jaebeom had asked him out for dinner since he felt like eating fish. Jinyoung replied, “Why not?” And so, they made plans to have dinner.

“What did you learn in school today?”

“We learnt how to write our names! I know how to spell Yujin now,” She takes Jaebeom’s index finger and traces out the syllables ‘Yu’ and ‘Jin’. She also showed that she was learning how to spell Kihyun’s and Jinyoung’s too. 

“Wow! That’s pretty good, Yujin-ah~ You’re getting really smart!” Jaebeom comments before putting some fish into her bowl, “Smart people need to eat too~” Jinyoung chuckles at the other's poor attempt of aegyo, but it made the kids laugh, and Jinyoung really is grateful to have the other as a friend/fake-boyfriend, since he was so, so good with his kids.

As Yujin continues telling about her day, Jinyoung tries to pay as much attention while making sure the fish Kihyun eats has no bones in them, while also constantly telling him not to make so much of a mess on his tray.

“Have you thought about Kihyun’s birthday yet?” Jaebeom asks later.

“Oh right. I figured we can go to Nami Island? Yujin has only been there once and Kihyun never did, I figured we can walk around and just relax? I just asked Youngjae whether they would want to follow us.”  
“Oh that sounds like fun. Make sure to pack a lot of sunscreen, and check the weather before then.”

Yujin lit up, “Oppa! Come join us~”

“Oh I don’t want to intru-”

“Hyung, by us I mean the four of us, including you.”

“Really?”

Jinyoung hums and nods simultaneously, “Of course, you’ve done a lot for us. You’re an honorary Park now.”

“I prefer to keep my surname, thank you very much.”

“That’s why I said _honorary_ , hyung,” Jinyoung clicks his tongue. Kihyun points to the fish, “Mo’, please~” His father grabs him more fish once he’s sure there are no bones, “What do you say, Kihyun-ah?”

“Tank you!”

“Welcome, baby.”

“I can come, really?” Jaebeom asks, a little bit surprised.

“Yes, hyung,” Jinyoung laughs, “Why are you so shocked?”

“I… I don’t know,” Jaebeom smiles shyly, the hint of red on his cheeks thankfully not evident enough, before changing the subject. “Have you tried the egg? It’s lovely.” He grabs a piece with his chopsticks and lifts it to Jinyoung’s mouth, which the younger graciously takes. A move which surprises both of them, leaves them feeling like it until Yujin spoke up, “I told you you both like each other.” She sighs dramatically.

“Hey, you can’t just go around saying things like this, Yujin-ah,” Jaebeom says, wiping the rice away from her chin. She whines, “But it’s true~ You look at each other like you like each other.”

“We do like each other,” Jinyoung states as-a-matter-of-fact.

“Mmm, I said that already.” 

“As friends,” her Uncle-Dad clarified.

“Yujin-ah,” Jaebeom chimes in, “You’re only 4, how do you know about all this… like-like thing?”

“Because… Teacher Jess has a boyfriend, that’s when you like-like someone.”

The older of the 2 adults look at the other, “Are you sure she’s 4?”

“100%. Birth certificates do not lie.”

As promised, Jaebeom picked them up that Sunday to go to the Botanical Garden. He had also offered to prepare a small picnic for them, but Jinyoung said he would chip in too. They’re only intending to go for less than 4 hours anyway, or before Kihyun is due for his nap. 

“Oppa! I drew you a picture! But sam-Appa says I can only show you when we reach the garden,” Yujin says.

“Yes, I’m driving right now, but thank you, sweetheart.” _Sweetheart_? That’s new. Jinyoung raised his brow at him, and the other could only smirk.

“What? Endearing terms are cute,” Jaebeom defends himself, “Why? Are you jealous? Should I start calling you ‘honey’ then? Darling? Since we’re fake dating now?” Jinyoung could only roll his eyes, and catching the other off guard, he punched Jaebeom’s shoulder hard. 

“OW!”

“Samchon! Don’t punch Oppa like that!” Yujin scolds, and Kihyun makes a disapproving sound too.

“Just playing around, Yujin-ah…” He smooths out Jaebeom’s shirt, “See, Oppa’s not even hurt.”

“Oooh, Oppa?” He leans in, and whispers, “Is that your kink?”

“Don’t be disgusting.”

“Kihyun come here! Don’t run away from me.” Jinyoung chases the toddler around the park, sunblock bottle in one hand, a blob of cream on the other. 

Jaebeom watches the other laughing, before he finally decides to help by catching (and betraying) Kihyun, bringing the boy to his father.

“No! Appa no!” He struggles against his hold, while his father quickly slaps (gently) the thick substance onto his legs and hands. He knows with toddlers, he has to be quick so he rubs the cream in before Kihyun finally wins the struggle and runs away again. Thank goodness Yujin was much more willing. Once they sat down to have a picnic a while after, Jinyoung quickly wipes some more sunblock onto Kihyun’s face, and he was done before the latter could slap his hands with his small, chubby ones.

Yujin finally gives Jaebeom her drawing; a picture of the 4 of them and a cat, because she remembers that Jaebeom loves cats. The older suggests they come over sometime to see Nora, and the little girl could only scream.

“Wow, I hadn’t realised we haven’t been over yet.”

“It’s fine, even though I care for babies for a living, my house isn’t exactly children-friendly. It’s better to stay at yours too.” Jinyoung hums, watching Jaebeom take out whatever contents he had in his basket.

The weather was great today, and it wasn’t scorching hot either. The Sun is shining, not too brightly, but just nice that it’s shining beautifully on Jaebeom’s face.

_Wait, what?_

Jinyoung realised his little... blunder and looks away, but it was a little too late for that.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

Jinyoung snorts, face reddening “N-no…”

“Aw, you don’t think I’m handsome?”

“Oppa! You are handsome! And cute!” Yujin bounces up and down, chewing her sandwich.

“Do some aegyo for the kids, hyung,” Jinyoung teasingly suggests, and looking at their faces, Jaebeom can’t be the one to disappoint them. Sighing, he raises his arms and starts singing the baby shark song.

“Baby shark ddu du du du, baby shark ddu du du du, baby shark ddu du du du du, BABY SHARK!” He stops prematurely, obviously distressed by it. Yujin and Kihyun clapped anyway for the effort, and turned to Jinyoung, “Your turn!”

“No… No, I can’t do aegyo…”

“Aw, Nyoungie, that’s not fair. I did aegyo, now you too!”

“Yeah, Appa, please~”

“Piiisss!” Kihyun whined, and how could Jinyoung ever say no to his 2 kids? And the other random, overgrown one, he guesses. He puts his hands in front of him, making a circle facing the children, and bites the air, shaping his hands into a heart now. To finish it off, he gives two finger hearts, leaning forward suddenly to kiss their foreheads (not Jaebeom's, unfortunately).

“Good effort, but next time, I want kisses too,” Jaebeom childishly pouts. Yujin gasps, and Jinyoung throws a piece of tissue his way. If anyone asks, his cheeks are red because of the heat, not because of the goofy man in front of him, with his hair getting a little too long and unkempt for his liking.

* * *

“I brought some snacks. I know you said we can eat at one of the restaurants there, but we’re all bound to get hungry at one point,” Jaebeom states as he settled into Jinyoung’s car, on their way to Nami Island this time.

“That’s fine. But hyung, you don’t have to make an excuse to all of us, we know how hungry you can get,” Jinyoung winks, before pressing on the pedal.

“It’s not like that! Kids get hungry on field trips. Trust me, I’ve been on some.”

“Sure,” he turns the volume down on the radio, “Thanks for taking some time-off for us. I’d rather not go to Nami on a weekend.”

“No worries, anything for the kids. You know I love them.”

“We love you too!” Yujin replies, excited to hear that from her favourite samchon.

“You do? Or do you say that to all the kids?” Jinyoung teases.

“I say that to all the kids,” Jaebeom admits, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Ah, what a children’s man, huh?”

“No, you cannot just grab it like that, Hyunnie!” Jinyoung held the ice cream far away where the 3-year-old cannot grab it.

“NO! I want it~ I want it!”

“You can only eat it. This ice cream is too big for you to hold, let Appa hold it for you, okay?”

“NO! I hold it!”

“Wow, the second he turns 3, he can suddenly talk,” Mark comments.

“He chooses his moments I guess, when he wants something especially.” Jinyoung held the toddler’s hands tightly, and fed him the ice cream. Of course, he tries to struggle out of his father’s grasp, but not so when he’s busy licking the sweet treat.

“Appa, I want to try yours!” Yujin had gotten the full vanilla flavour, and Jinyoung decided to share the chocolate flavour with Kihyun. He holds it towards her as she licks it, while simultaneously restraining the other from launching on his sister. He ignored how hard his heart was suddenly beating at the sudden name.

“‘Nie! No! Mine!”

“Hey, hey, you have to share okay. Yujin, please share some of yours with your brother.” When she does, he gratefully thanks her.

“Here,” Jaebeom passes Jinyoung a wet wipe, seeing as the ice cream has melted into his hand. He carries Kihyun from Jinyoung, giving him a chance to wipe his hand and he thanks him.

Jaebeom tries to pacify the toddler, “Hyunnie, you have to share, okay? Sharing makes everyone happy.”

“No, Appa! Mine!” He leans towards Jinyoung (the ice cream), but he’s unlucky that Jaebeom had such a strong hold on him. “No, Appa!” Kihyun pushes himself away from the latter, but to no avail (obviously).

“ _Appa_ ? Kihyun just called JB hyung Appa!” Bambam laughs, along with his best friend, while their girlfriend/wife just cooed. Yes, the _entire_ group came, including Jackson and his… _partner_ , Youngji.

“No he was calling me,” Jinyoung got defensive, but even Youngjae didn’t come to his defense. 

“Nope, looks like Jaebeom is their second dad.”

“Listen, if you want Kihyun to stop calling me A-”

“It’s fine, no big deal. To be honest, you’re more of an Appa to them than I’ll ever be, anyway,” Jinyoung sighs, it was really no big deal; he thinks, who could blame Kihyun? He’s probably confused as to why he suddenly had 2 father-figures, so Jinyoung was not too bothered by it. (Yay, character development!)

“Don’t say that. Nyoungie, like I said many times: you’re great to them, and it’s all that matters.” Jinyoung realised he had never corrected that name, _huh_. “Even Yujin is calling you Appa now, right?”

“Right, a lot of things are changing today, huh?” Jinyoung looks fondly at the kids, who were having caricatures drawn of themselves, courtesy of Jackson. Yujin had started gradually calling him Appa, and very rarely switched to samchon, but Jinyoung is completely fine with it. In fact, he only wants them to be comfortable with anything they did. He knows he only had the kids for a few months but God, it really feels like they’re growing up way too fast.

“Appa look!” Kihyun comes running towards Jinyoung, and launches himself into him.

“Aigoo, what’s this?”

“Me! Paint!” 

“Ah, he drew you, Hyunnie, not paint. But it’s handsome, just like you!” The toddler gets excited at the compliment, flailing the paper, which Jinyoung keeps safely after.

“Appa look!” Yujin comes running out too, complimenting her the same, and sees Jackson approaching them.

“You sure you don’t want them?” Jinyoung shakes his head, his content with just having the kids’ ones done.

“Come on, let’s go take some photos. The lighting is good now!” Yugyeom says, pulling his wife along with him, “Help us take some good ones because we never had any wedding photos taken.”

They ended up in a forest-like area, the landscape being of those typical ‘Nami Island’ shots. Everyone agreed the newlyweds should go first, and since Bambam was the most… technologically advanced, he offered to take some cute couple pictures for his best friend, in return, Yugyeom would do the same. The parents had allowed their children to run around the same area; they had spotted some rabbits and had gone to go touch them. Jackson was helping Youngji take some photos on the other side, and Jinyoung feels at peace, for once.

“TWINS! Come back, let’s take some photos!” Mark called them back, which meant the younger two followed along.

“Let’s tidy ourselves up a bit, if the photos turn out nice, we can get one printed and put it in our new home.” Oh right, the Tuan-Choi’s were moving houses, since their current one was in a very old building that was going to be taken down.

“Of course they will be nice, hyung! Trust me!” Bambam promised. Jinyoung then tidied up the children too, wiping their hands with wet wipes and their sweat away. He could tell Kihyun was getting a little tired from running around, so he noted that after this, they’d have lunch so he could take his nap after.

“Come on you 4, let’s take some pictures,” Jackson pushes the remaining 4 to the center of the stage, or so he calls it, while Jinyoung denies wanting to be in the pictures since he wanted only pictures with the children in it.

“No, Appa, we want you to be in it too!” Yujin begs, and how could Jinyoung ever say no to her? He quickly glances at Jaebeom though, _awkward._

Carrying Kihyun, who’s probably two minutes away from fully snoozing off, they stood still while Bambam used his second phone, a Huawei, to take photos. 

“Stand closer!” An unknown voice was heard saying, so everyone looked to the side, seeing an elderly couple looking on, gesturing for Jinyoung and Jaebeom to stand closer. Of course, the others had agreed with their sentiments, and Jinyoung could feel the heat radiating from the older’s body.

“Put your arm around him too, JB!” Bambam instructed. They know he’s teasing, but Jaebeom did actually put his arm around the younger’s smaller body, Yujin standing closer in between the two of them too. _Weird_ , Jinyoung thinks, this all felt a little too natural and comfortable for his liking. He unconsciously leans closer towards the older, in return, earning a reaction from the others. He tried to lean away, but the tight grip around his shoulder says otherwise, so Jinyoung gives his best smile anyway.

After what seemed like centuries, Bambam was finally done taking the photos. Yujin rushed over to see what they looked like, and screamed in excitement because the photos were ‘so cute!’ They were really not that bad, and thankfully, neither of them looked awkward too, no matter how much Jinyoung felt like it. And so, he rushes them all into a restaurant for lunch, feeding the already half-asleep Kihyun as much as he could before the latter completely slept. Jaebeom offers to carry him since he was done eating anyway, and Kihyun just loved his new portable bed. When Jinyoung tries to pull him away and carry him instead, Kihyun, still fully asleep, grips onto Jaebeom so tightly, his father gives up.

“Ooh, clingy,” Jackson comments, “Jinyoung must’ve rubbed off on him.”

“I should’ve brought a stroller, right?” He looks over at Jaebeom, “Thanks for carrying him. For helping me today actually.”

“No worries, it seems like Yujin is already enough to keep your hands full.” They both chuckled.

“He will probably nap for another 30 minutes, then we can settle down somewhere quiet and have some cake.” 

“Oh look at you! Memorising their sleeping patterns already,” Jaebeom jokes, as the younger flicked him on his arm. Jinyoung wipes the sweat forming on the little boy’s forehead and neck, and hadn’t realised how close he was leaning into the other’s face. When he did, he quickly took a step back, apologising. The redness on both their cheeks were luckily left unnoticeable. 

“Appa! Take a picture of me, please!” Yujin was standing on top of a small hill, and she was on one leg, posing like a ballerina, so Jinyoung quickly took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. They all walked around the island, stopping for a few pictures, admiring the scenery as well as looking at the animals there, and as predicted, Kihyun woke up around half an hour later, so they sat at a quiet area to have some cake. The children couldn’t sit still for a while though, so Jaebeom pretends to be a monster to chase them back to their picnic ground, earning loud laughter from the adults and children alike. Jinyoung looks on fondly, ignoring how fast his heart was beating at the sight. It’s cute, he thinks, Jaebeom really is good with children. Once the _monster_ successfully brings them all back, Kihyun especially, Jaebeom sat beside Jinyoung, smiling, and the younger couldn’t help but smile back. All he could think about how content he’s feeling, and how this feeling has become more frequent as of recent.

It wasn’t much, since the cake had to last a few hours in a cooler, but it was enough for everyone to sing a song, Kihyun to blow the candles and for everyone to have a slice. Before they cut into it though, Jaebeom suggests taking photos of the 3 of them, and those pictures, in Jinyoung’s very unbiased opinion, were the best ones taken yet. They were all smiling wildly while holding the cake, and they really did look like a happy family. Not perfect, but happy.

For the first time in his life, ever, Jinyoung knew he would’ve made his brother proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :-)  
> of course I had to post a new chapter on JJP's 8th anniversary!! you've come a very long way my boys ♡♡ ahhh, I miss them so much <\3 anyway, thank you for always working hard for us and we look forward to JJP3 soon!!  
> also, eid mubarak to anyone celebrating wee
> 
> first song: my youth by jinyoung lol ;-;  
> second song: find you... by jjp asdfghj


	12. xii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! :) i was going to upload this earlier but i forgot asdfghjkl  
> and yes... it's ending :( i can't really keep up w this any longer but the last chapter is worth it !! hopefully :)  
> anyway please!!! keep ur shipping to yourselves and not force it on the boys!!! ;-;

A short “I need a night out” was said offhandedly when Jackson had called the other one night, and this was how Jinyoung found himself out for a night of fun. However, they had realised their teenage years were over, so they had opted to dine at a quiet fried chicken restaurant, bellies planning to be filled with said food and lots of beer. The kids were taken by the 3 ladies, God bless them, so the boys, particular Jinyoung, can have a night of fun.

“Did you get here, okay?” Jaebeom asked Jinyoung as he pulled the chair out for him.

“Yeah, parking was easy to find, thank goodness.”

“How are the kids?”

“No kid talk!” Bambam slams 2 bottles of beer in front of them, screaming, “TIME TO PARTY!”

The both of them looked at him weirdly, with Jinyoung eventually replying, “Kihyun was asleep when I left, Yujin just said ‘Bye, have fun but not too much fun!’ and played with Mina after.”

“So no kid-withdrawal-crying, huh? Cannot relate.” He sips the beer, bitter, but welcoming. Jinyoung shakes his head, chuckling, “Is it bad that I miss them already?” Before anyone could answer though, Mark and Youngjae came in… making out.

“God, this isn’t your BDSM room!” Yugyeom whines.

“Wait, you know about it?” Youngjae snarks back, giving his husband one last kiss before settling down next to Jinyoung.

“With what we saw just now, I wouldn’t be surprised. Why were you making out here, of all places, anyway?”

“Nyoungie, you would understand if you had a boyfriend,” Mark glances at Jaebeom, “Then you guys would never be able to keep your hands off each other.”

“Gross, now I’m glad I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jaebeom comments.

“You say that now, but you’ll be singing a different tune soon enough,” Mark slyly smiles.

**_Who knew Jinyoung was a lightweight?_ **

_Well, now everyone does._

“Who the fuck gets drunk on their 3rd bottle?”

“Me!” Jinyoung chuckles, a bit tipsy at his third bottle. He sighs, and leaned against Youngjae.

“Shouldn’t this be us?” Youngjae points at his friend, directing the question to Mark, “We’re the ones with kids first after all.” His husband only shrugged, amused by this entire situation.

“Guess boyfriend has to bring him home,” Yugyeom smirks at his hyung, “He’s dead drunk. It’s actually funny and sad at the same time. What a lightweight.”

“AM NOT DRUNK!” Jinyoung suddenly bolted upright, taking a huge gulp from the bottle in front of him, with a loud ‘No!’ coming from Jaebeom. “See? Not dr-” He burps, giggles and leaned against his friend again.

“Ah, missed those days, huh, Jae?” Jackson asks.

“Not really.” Gone were those days where they both had to carry Jinyoung back to the dorm because the latter really got drunk easily. It’s funny, until you have to carry him home.

“At least he’s got a car now, hyung, you can drive, right?” Jaebeom nods. Thank goodness he took the subway today.

“Just sleep at his house today. I’m sure this drunk boy here will be fine with it. But be careful, he's a very _clingy_ drunk.” Youngjae ruffles the drunk boy’s hair.

“Not. Drunk.” Hiccup. 4 drinks in. _Definitely drunk_.

"Someone cut him off before he goes," Jackson points to his head and circles his finger.

"It's barely 10pm, is he going to be like this the whole night?"

"Yes," his 2 best friends answered. Jinyoung was _that_ lightweight. 

Jinyoung is also sneaky, Jaebeom learns. The former somehow managed to drink another bottle of beer without anyone paying attention… until Youngjae realised his bottle was empty when he had wanted to drink it.

So of course, Jinyoung was extra clingy and out of it, giggling too much for Jaebeom's liking. He's glad that the kids were not at home, they were at Mark and Youngjae's house with the rest of them, because he's sure that with the noise Jinyoung is making, they would wake up.

"Hyungie~ Sleep with me." Jinyoung drags the other down onto the bed with him, and when Jaebeom tries to get up, he just circles his arm and legs around him, immediately trapping the older in.

"Jinyoung… I-I need to wipe my face at least." Jaebeom always has his own skincare routine to do, but since he's staying over, the most he can do is wash his face. Sorry, skin.

"No~~~ Just stay with me, hyung!" He cuddles even more in the older, and Jaebeom just decides to wait until he's fallen completely asleep to move. He made a mistake looking at the other directly though, because Jinyoung was staring right back at him. Their faces were too close, and Jaebeom made another mistake by looking at his lips and getting too distracted by it, that he didn't realise Jinyoung was leaning in till it was too late.

Sloppy, bitter and forceful, but somehow all that didn't matter when it felt _good._ It felt too good to be true, and it was, but would it hurt Jaebeom to have a bit of guilty pleasure?

_(Well yes, but don’t tell him that.)_

While Jinyoung grabs the other’s face and pushes himself on top of him as forcefully as he could in his drunken state, the latter just stood still, lips still slotted together, too afraid to move. Too scared that once he does, the moment would be over as fast as it happened. 

The kisser pulled away, “Why won’t you kiss me back?” He pouts, leaning in to continuously peck Jaebeom’s lips until he reciprocates, which never happened. Jinyoung pulls back, sighing heavily, “I thought you would want to kiss me too.” He gazes back at Jaebeom, before flopping down back to his side and falling asleep.

What the fuck just happened?

 _‘I thought you would want to kiss me_ **_too’_ ** _?_

Fuck, Jaebeom would never forget this, ever.

* * *

“Morning,” Jaebeom greets when he sees the younger stumbling out of his room. He had cooked him some spicy soup, with whatever ingredients he could find in the pantry. “Should we go grocery shopping before we pick the kids up? God knows you need it.” Jinyoung shuffles on his feet nervously, “Sure. Thank you.” He sits down quietly, and stays that way while they both sipped the hot soup.

“Thanks for sending me home. Youngjae always complains that I’m hopeless when I’m drunk.”

“Carried you home, you mean?” Jaebeom jokes, “It’s fine. You just need to sober up before we pick the children up. Apparently, Kihyun was crying for you when he woke up this morning.”

“Crying? How did you know?”

“Our group chat.”

“We have a group chat?”

“Yeah, you suggested it last night. _‘To keep our bromance together’_ you had said.”

God, he’s never getting drunk again.

“How’s Kihyun now? Wait, where’s my phone?”

“Charging, and he’s fine now. A bit sad, maybe. Should we fetch them soon?” Jinyoung nods, “Let me wash up first. Uh, do you need to shower and get new clothes too?”

“I kinda already washed up? I’ll get a new change of clothes when I get home.”

“Oh? I’m sure I have something for yo-”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s the least I can do after you to-”

“It’s fine, Nyoung. It’s what friends do.”

_Right, friends._

“Ar-Are you sure?”

“Yeah, now go shower. Your children are waiting for you.”

They made a quick stop to the supermarket, grabbing themselves the basics, some snacks and fruits for the kids as well. Jinyoung was still a little dizzy so he stumbled a little too often, but luckily Jaebeom was there to make sure he didn't fall on a display or something. He was also given some aspirin by the older, so Jinyoung was still fine.

“Nyoung, I’ll carry the heavy ones.” He uses his own card to check out before Jinyoung could even think to take his wallet out.

“Hyu-”

“It’s fine. Pay me back whenever,” he carries the last of the bags, and guides Jinyoung out.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Jinyoung?”

“Yeah… just tired. I’m never drinking again.”

“We all stopped you,” Jaebeom chuckles, “You kept trying to prove us wrong though, so…”

“Yeah… if I’m stubborn sober, I’m much more, when drunk, Jackson used to tell me.”

“Definitely so, it was… refreshing to see you act differently from what I am used to.”

Jinyoung snorted, “Yeah, in all my glory.”

“You lost points on being calm and collected, but you’re still cute, so I’ll overlook that,” he winks, “We’re here.”

“APPA!” Kihyun widened his eyes and ran as fast as his legs could towards Jinyoung, who was lucky he was aware enough to catch the little man.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi, Appa!”

“You’re happy today,” he bounces the toddler, “Is it because you spent time with pretty imus?” The boy vigorously nods, calling for his noona.

“Hey Yujin, what did you do with your aunties?” Jaebeom asks as she appears from the kitchen.

“Watch a movie, read books… and they teach me make-up! Let’s buy some make-up!”

“Aren’t you a bit too young though? When you grow older, I promise.” Yujin pouts at that, sitting down on Jinyoung’s other side, but accepts it anyway, even if her dad was prepared to reason out with her. 

“What did you do last night?” She asks back, fidgeting with the hem of her Jinyoung’s shirt.

“I ate a lot of chicken, and drank.”

“Drink!” Kihyun says randomly.

“Are you thirsty?” He nods. Jinyoung gets up to get some water, but Jaebeom stops him, “I’ll do it.”

“What do you say, Hyunnie?”

“Tank-kew!” He grabs the cup from Jaebeom with two hands, as the latter sits beside them.

“Should we go home? We will send hyung home first, okay?”

“It’s okay, I can get back myself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s the least Jinyoung can do,” Mark says suddenly. The other family comes out of the room together, which was weird, but Jinyoung was not energised enough to question it.

“Mmm, what he said. Let’s go?”

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Yeah. Kids say bye now.” They happily waved to Jaebeom from the backseat, but before he got out, Jaebeom asked if he could talk to the other outside the car.

“Is anything wrong?”

“Um, no… not really. Maybe? I’m not sure how to say this… But, I… you kissed me last night, repeatedly.” He didn’t even know why he wanted the other to know, maybe it is to see if he’s got some sort of chance? Even if it’s just a little. “I just wanted to let you know to like, get it out of my mind… or something like that,” he murmurs for the last part, unsure. 

What Jaebeom expected was Jinyoung to full-on panic about it, but instead, the latter looked calm, almost as if the revelation was unshocking, even if he may be a little nervous (his cheeks were a little red).

“Yeah, um…” the younger rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed, “I… I remember.”

 _What_ . “You… you remember? So… you know that _you_ kissed me?” The younger gives a curt nod.

Jaebeom was confused, maybe he didn’t get it. He explains, “I didn’t come on to you while you wer-” 

“No, no. I know that I… initiated the kiss.”

“Oh.” Well then. This is awkward.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t know why I did what I did? I’m not trying to lead you on or a-”

“Do you regret it?”

“What?”

“Do you regret it? Kissing me?”

 _Did he?_ Jinyoung quickly tries to think; it was a… decent kiss, if he remembers correctly. Of course, he guesses it was disgusting from Jaebeom’s point of view, considering Jinyoung was drunk but it was fine… He just regrets that he did it _drunk_ , knowing he wasn’t courageous enough sober. Unconsciously, he shakes his head.

“Good, because now that you’re a little more sober…” Jaebeom takes a deep breath, putting both his arms beside Jinyoung, trapping him against the car and leans in. Their lips fit perfectly together, as corny as it sounds, and unlike last night, the other party reciprocates. Jinyoung deepens the kiss, putting his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and bringing them closer together. The kiss felt a little too surreal from both ends; there was no exploding _spark_ (as they call it), but it was a strong, good overwhelming feeling, coupled with something Jinyoung has felt for the second time in his life, the first not less than 2 weeks ago.

Jaebeom was the first to pull away, lips red and swollen and asks, “What now?”

* * *

**_flashback_ **

“I need a night out,” Jinyoung sighs into the phone as he lays down on the bed.

“Oooo, Jaebeom not treating you, right?”

“No? What has he got to do with this?”

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, wait, Jackson couldn’t see him, “What makes you think that?”

“Yujin sai-”

“She doesn’t know anything. Hyung and I are just friends.”

Jackson doesn’t reply, or make any noise at all from the other side of the phone, so Jinyoung speaks up again, “What?”

“You know it’s alright to date, right?”

“Wh-? Of course I know that. But it isn’t everyday anyone wants to date someone with two kids.”

“Jaebeom is right there. He likes you, you clearly like him ba-”

“Whoa there, when did I ever say I like him?”

“Jinyoung, I’ve known you for years. You’ve never been this interested in someone like this. I mean you guys are constantly going out for dinners together, you initiate some of them, which never even happens with Youngjae and I. Doesn’t he meet you for lunch too, sometimes?”

“When he’s free, yeah.” Jinyoung has sent him his schedules to complain about them, and the older, wanting to spend more time with him, sneaks in a lunch or two (8 times actually). Jinyoung had even asked him out a couple of times too.

Jinyoung defends himself again, “But I don’t want to date around, it’s not going to be great for the kids. I don’t want to be away from them too much.”

“Aw, that’s cute. But you don’t even have to date around when Jaebeom is right there, heck, your kids already call him _Appa_. He’s like their guardian already, might as well dick him down, you know? You wouldn’t know if you don’t try, Jinyoung.”

“Language,” he warns, but Jackson ignores it and continues, “Fine, dating around feels wrong, but what’s so wrong about dating _Jaebeom_? I mean you agreed to fake-date him already... He loves the kids like his own, he likes you even when you’re… _you_. So just think about him specifically, what is so wrong about dating Lim Jaebeom?”

Well that got Jinyoung into thinking.

He remembers the dream; with him and their supposed 3 kids. He remembers it being pleasant and nice, and honestly, being around him in real life was pleasant and nice too. He listed out a quick pros and cons:

 **Pros** : 

  * _He already knows Jinyoung had kids_
  * He’s really, really good with kids
  * He’s really good with MY kids
  * The kids love him, vice versa
  * He has a stable income (maybe secretly rich too)



Not like Jinyoung needed the money anyway.

  * _He’s nice?????_
  * Oh, amazing singer.
  * He’s handsome and good-looking… probably great in bed too.



Wait, Jinyoung paused, why did he even think about Jaebeom that way? He shakes his head, in an attempt to throw those thoughts away. Aish, should he even think about screwing around with people with Yujin and Kihyun in his mind?

_You’re disgusting, Park Jinyoung._

(But man would it feel good to get some once in a while.)

Okay, back to the list.

 **Cons** :




  * He’s too perfect.



God, what kind of person is he to not be able to have any sort of flaw? Jinyoung groans, lying down fully in the bed. This is not good.

But maybe there is nothing really wrong with dating Jaebeom… _right?_

Their little dates started after the fight. Jaebeom had wanted to make it up to him, but since he was busy with all the babysitting and Jinyoung was extra busy with his work, their schedules only coincided in that short hour Jinyoung had during work. 

“Thanks for taking care of them, hyung. I should be treating you.”

“Next time?” Jinyoung nods and digs in.

“Hyung, we should go karaoke together sometime.”

“Why? Are you in love with my voice or something?” Jinyoung chokes on the soup at that, was he really that obvious?

“Just teasing, Nyoungie. Be careful.”

“No, I was just thinking that we can form a duet and like… apply to some agency or something to debut, maybe like JYP Entertainment?” he teases back.

“Why work for other people when we can just like… upload videos on Tik Tok and get famous there?”

“What the heck is a Tik Tok?”

Jaebeom sighs, “Nevermind.”

“I really appreciate you being the kids’ new nanny.”

“Love the new term,” he sarcastically replies. He had volunteered to temporarily be the one to pick the kids up and take care of them once Jinyoung’s done with work. Just for the next week or two.

“Honestly… I’m just grateful for you and everyone else that has been helping me. I don’t know which lucky star I should be thankful for, but thank you.”

“That’s… you’re welcome.” Jinyoung didn’t know where that came from, but he had been thinking about how thankful he should be. So many things could’ve gone wrong, his friends could’ve left him, Jaebeom would have left permanently after the first lesson, but they had stood by him, especially the man in front of him.

“I think you’re one of the very few people who have tolerated my shit behaviour, even… I won’t do that to me, so thanks.”

“Are you okay? Is this some kind of mid-life crisis or something?”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung shrugs, “Just feeling lucky that I got so much help, and Yujin and Kihyun didn’t end up with a useless person they call their uncle-turned-father.”

“Jinyoung, I already said you aren’t bad. Sure you’re going to make a few mistakes, we both realise that, but you love them a lot, and that’s most important. Even if you’re not their biological parent, you love them like your own, and they love you as much. A parent's love is important, no matter who it is.”

“Aish~ You always have this much wisdom in you all your life?”

“No, I’m just lucky too, I guess. To have the family and friends that I grew up with, and to meet people like you.”

“You don’t regret meeting me? Even if I used you the first time I met you? And used you for this whole fake-dating thing?”

Jaebeom shakes his head, “No. Maybe at first, but my life has been more interesting with you here.”

“Me too.” It’s true, his life is definitely different with Yujin and Kihyun, but he’s sure Jaebeom had also come, like all the good in his life.

“Hey, Nyoung.” Jinyoung waves, too tired to even spit out a ‘Hi’ back, as he sits down in front of Jaebeom for yet another lunch after the Nami trip.

“I have a surprise for you… I know you’ve been having some rough days, weirdly enough, heard that from my mom… Anyway, I went to Hongdae and got you this.” Jaebeom pulls out a photo frame, and once his vision focuses on the picture, _fuck_ , Jinyoung wants to cry. Really. He wishes he was over-exaggerating. It’s true that the past few days were particularly bad, Jinyoung replying to no one except his mom since he didn’t want to be rude, but those were short answers as well. Jinyoung is not a very emotional person, but when one gets too tired for their own good, they’re practically sensitive to everything and anything. So when Jaebeom presented the gift, Jinyoung let himself be emotional just this once, since he couldn’t take it either.

It was a caricature of him with Yujin and Kihyun; Jaebeom had used one of the pictures he had taken of them, and it was just the _cutest_ thing ever. And the fact that he made the extra effort to get it framed, fuck.

 _I might just want to marry this man,_ he thinks, not saying it out loud.

“Do you not like it?” Jaebeom asks shyly.

“No, no, no.” Jinyoung runs his hands through his hair, not noticing Jaebeom deflating evidently, “I love it. I really do. Fuck. I can’t-” And Jaebeom hadn’t expected this - Jinyoung was sobbing. He rushes beside him, putting his arms around the other, and comforts him, Jinyoung feeling the stress that was heavy on his shoulders, floating away little by little. 

He exhales heavily, a little bit speechless with the gift and his breakdown, but looks into the older in the eyes anyway and sincerely says, “Thank you.”

It took the both of them a lot of control not to kiss each other then and there.

_**end flashback** _

* * *

Jinyoung groans again. Did he forget what a lightweight he was? Yes, apparently, but one thing’s for sure: he’s got a good memory when it comes to remembering what happens in his drunken state. Weird, but useful.

He remembers the restaurant, he remembers chugging down like… 6 bottles of beer?? He remembers Jackson carrying him to his car, he remembers Jaebeom carrying him home, setting him on them, kissing him…

 _Wait_ . Kissing him? Jaebeom kissed Jinyoung? Why would he - _No, he doesn’t think Jaebeom is like that_. Jinyoung closes his eyes shut hard before opening them again, touching his lip.

“I… kissed him?” He whispers to himself, remembering that tiny but crucial detail. The shock revelation moment is interrupted when he hears a strong buzz coming from his left. He picks it up, unlocks it, and only realises something when he sees the background. He doesn’t remember putting a picture of the 4 of them at Nami there? (His phone had the standard backgrounds on it.) The phone buzzes again, neither does he have a contact named ‘RD’ in his phone?

Oh, it’s _his_ . This phone is Jaebeom’s. And there is a picture of the 4 of them… _as his phone wallpaper_. Don’t people usually do that with someone they love? It’s a cute picture, of course, anything with the kids is cute; but even he himself, the guardian of said kids, did not put them on his wallpaper.

Fuck. The _kiss_ . Jinyoung remembers leaning in, again, and again… ‘ _Kiss me back too_?’ Did he really say that? The voice in his head did sound like him… Well, fuck.

Jinyoung figured that’s why they call it’s liquid courage now.

* * *

There was a knock on the window. They both, still tangled around each other, turn toward it, and see a bright, toothy smile from a certain 4-year-old in the car, arms waving around in happiness.

“Ah, she’s having the time of her life, isn’t she?” Jinyoung chuckles, removing his arms from the other’s neck, “Can we talk some other time? I’ll explain, I promise.”

“Okay… but is it too much to ask for anoth-” Jaebeom could barely finish the sentence before Jinyoung gives a quick peck to his lips. “I’ll call you.”

He gets in the car before the older could say anything, and they all have as he drives away.

“I KNEEEW IIIITTTT!” Yujin had screamed from the back of the car, and Jinyoung couldn’t stop smiling since then.

It gets a little shy between the both of them after that. Their schedules did not allow time for each other, hence, they only met the next Sunday, but the texts don’t stop. Except _now_ , selfies and late night calls were exchanged. Jinyoung had on a whim, wanted to send a selfie to the other because he was bored during his break, and Jaebeom sent one back and now they have at least 50 selfies of one another on their phone. On nights Jinyoung couldn’t sleep, Jaebeom calls him to talk until the former eventually falls asleep and Jaebeom (purposely) leaves the call on, and they both wake up to each other’s faces.

“Wait, you dreamt about me? I dreamt about you too,” Jaebeom admits as they take a walk in the park one Sunday and eat ice cream. The two kids are at the playground playing, and Jinyoung makes sure they’re in his line of sight always.

“Yeah 3 kids. Yujin, Kihyun and -”

“Haeun?” 

“Yeah… Well shit, that’s scary.” Sure, something like this wasn’t just mere coincidences. 

“I don’t even think I’d have my own kids in the near future… Of course, anything can happen, you know that.”

“Yeah… The past few months really taught me a lot of things but one thing for sure: they can change… drastically. Like hitting you in the truck… _too soon_?” Jinyoung scrunches his nose, “But it introduced me to a lot of new things, good and bad.”

“And me? Where do I fall into?”

Jinyoung slouches, “Bad?”

“Bad? Wow, you’re very welcome, Nyoung.”

Jinyoung chuckles, “Bad but in a good way.” 

“What do you mean by that? Please enlighten me.”

Jinyoung had a lot of time to think, and Jackson’s right, he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try.

“Let’s date, for real this time.” Jaebeom stops short at that.

“Wh… Why? I thought you didn’t like me that… way?” Jinyoung sits down on the nearby bench and the other follows suit.

“Jackson mentioned… I was never interested in other people like I am with you. I thought about it, and it’s true. As you can tell, I really only have Jackson and Youngjae by my side. No one else. I’m a hard person to handle, but somehow… I enjoy my time with you, You’ve taught me a lot. I said this before but I really am thankful for you. I’ve never actually thought about dating because I was always about myself. Now I have to think about Yujin and Kihyun too. And very slowly I realise that… there is so much out there to think about other than me.” He pauses to take a bite out of his dessert, “Sure, I can be independent. But I’ve been alone all my life… I can’t always think only work, Youngjae and Jackson will be there for me. Now that I have Yujin and Kihyun too… I think ‘Hey, it’s not so bad that once in a while, I welcome people into my life’, you know?” Jinyoung looks at the kids again, “I want to try. I’ve never… been in a relationship before, so I guess… you know… I know you like me more than I do you, but still, I want to try.”

Jaebeom holds out his hand, “Okay, let’s try and see where this takes us.” Their hands intertwined, and Jinyoung was excited to see where they would go.

So… once they had both established what the relationship was… the dam breaks. What’s meant by that can range from Jaebeom finding out how clingy Jinyoung is when sober, to Jinyoung finding out Jaebeom’s little quirks. Turns out, whatever wall they had put up was broken the moment they stood up from the bench in the park and the next thing they knew, they were making out on the couch when Kihyun and Yujin were napping.

“Mmm,” Jaebeom hums, “We need… to cook… dinner… for the kids…”

“Later.” Jinyoung finds out that he loves, _loves_ kissing Jaebeom. _How_ , you ask?

On their first real, real date, Jaebeom had brought him to a rather… risque film. Unfortunately for them, they had to be back by 10pm because Yugyeom needed to go home as he had school the next day. That particular film had made them feel… hot, but with less than 20 minutes before Jaebeom had to send Jinyoung home, they settled for a secluded parking lot they had found (maybe it’s fate?) and heavily made out plus a little more, before going home satisfied.

Yeah, that was… something.

On their subsequent dates, they were much more PG, granted half the time they had the children, but quickly Jinyoung realised that hey, it wasn’t so bad dating Jaebeom after all, especially since he entertains him in moments like this:

“Nyoung, seriously, I… need to take… the chicken out of... the freezer…”

Without pulling away, Jinyoung whispers against his lips, “Carry me.”

“What are you a baby?” He replies, but still does carry him anyway. 

Jaebeom first found out Jinyoung could get clingy without any influence when he feels the latter follow him everywhere while they went shopping. 

“You know you can go around by yourself to look for clothes, right?” The younger shakes his head, seemingly content to see his _new_ boyfriend try on blue polo shirts.

Apparently when they were in college, Jinyoung gets this clingy to Jackson and Youngjae (occasionally Mark) during exam seasons; his body filled with caffeine and sleep deprivation. They constantly had to carry him from the library to his room, and silently prayed for his future boyfriend. Which turned out to be Jaebeom.

Unlike them though, Jaebeom enjoys it. Because just like how Jaebeom learned about his clinginess, Jinyoung learns soon after that it was a two-way street too. When the older of the two had asked why he wasn’t clingy before, Jinyoung just shrugged, changing the subject by kissing the life out of the other. Maybe the walls really have come broken down.


	13. xiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's my birthday today, i had wanted to post this as my final gift for all of you~ please enjoy this epilogue :)

“Papa!” Jaebeom stops what he was doing, packing food for the kids, and looks at who was calling him. 

“Yes, Eunnie-yah?” The little girl stumbles into the kitchen where her father is, and leans against his leg; she does this only if she wants milk. He carries and brings her to the fridge, taking out the milk and setting it on the counter. 

“Let’s warm it up for a bit, okay?” Haeun nods, and just watches her father quietly before two screaming voices come into the kitchen.

“PAPA! Look at what Kihyun did!” Yujin, now 10 years old, screams while pointing to her brother, now 8.

“It was an ACCIDENT!” Jaebeom confused for a while before looking at the source, white cream smeared all over the sleeve of Yujin’s new blouse. He sighs, “Is that sunblock?”

“Yeah! He smacked me with it!”

“Did not!” 

“Did to!” Yujin screams again, angrily walking away to get a change of clothes. God, where was Jinyoung when Jaebeom needed him?

Right, _Busan_.

**_Let’s backtrack and double-speed the last 5 years, shall we?_ **

* * *

“So… you’re both really, actually dating now?”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom answers nonchalantly, picking up a peanut and throwing it in his mouth.

“How…?” Yugyeom confused.

Jinyoung answers this time, “We like each other? Mid-life crisis, blah blah, and now we’re here.” 

Bambam sips his tea, “When’s the wedding?” _Sounds familiar._

“If all goes well, maybe in a year?” The 5 boys all chuckled at the little joke, but looking at the seriousness donning on both Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s faces, someone chokes on the drink.

“Wait, you’re serious?” They both look at each other, and then back to their friends, nodding at the same time.

“Why not? We’re getting older,” Jaebeom explains, “If we get married, it’ll be after yours, Bambam-ah.” The Thai just paled, chugging down the last of his tea.

“What’s the story here?” Jackson asks.

“Mina wants to get married, but Kunpimook doesn’t want to." 

Mark widens his eyes, “Good luck.”

It’s not that Bambam doesn’t want to get married, he thinks Mina had wanted to get married just because her best friend did. She argues that that was never the reason, and she wanted to get married because that’s what she always wanted. It was a lot of back and forth, both parties always sick of arguing about it but somehow the topic always coming out in one way or another. It came to the point that they had decided to take time-off each other, but disgustingly, _in a good way_ , both of them couldn’t stand being apart from each other; i.e. **they were apart for only 12 hours**. Anyway, they ultimately decided to not bring it up again, and move on with their lives.

_(Only to have Bambam propose 3 months after.)_

  
  


It was weird at first, Jinyoung thinks back, starting to actually date. Sure, he went on dates, but to have a boyfriend (they had established this 1 month into dating) is a weird, great feeling. Jaebeom spends more time with them, and goes on dates with Jinyoung during lunches, and a dinner biweekly without the kids. 

Yujin of course, was very proud that she knew it all along, and the adults just gave it to her. _Children know best, right?_

They had worked with Kihyun to call Jaebeom ‘Papa’ instead of Appa, because when he says _Appa_ , Jinyoung and Jaebeom wouldn't know who he’s calling for; it’s confusing sometimes. Yujin still calls Jaebeom _Oppa,_ but teases them occasionally by calling him ‘Appa’s boyfriend’.

Sure, their relationship was a little… unconventional from the beginning, but Jinyoung knows he’d rather have it this way than anything else; he’s not sure he’s the traditional cliche romantic couple he usually irked by when watching movies. But as hypocritical as he can be, he does enjoy being pampered by, as well as pampering his boyfriend, although the former happens more often than the other. Whatever problems they might have had, they truly sat down to talk about it - from Jinyoung’s boundaries with dating to Jaebeom’s boundaries with the kids (there aren’t any though). They started off fast with the physical aspect, but emotionally and mentally, they really did take it slow. Whatever Jinyoung wants, Jaebeom gives, and vice versa. They were only going to do what they were both comfortable in, which they then discovered, was everything.

The whole establishing _we’re boyfriends_ fiasco was a little _funny_ . They were rollerblading at the park with the children and _some lady_ , Jinyoung recalls disgustingly, was blatantly flirting with Jaebeom. _His_ Jaebeom. So he rolled over, as best as he could without falling, and hooks his arm around the other’s waist, “Babe, who’s this?” Jaebeom was taken aback by the other coming so suddenly, but once he saw the younger’s face bordering a scowl, he decided, _eh, it wouldn’t hurt_.

He introduces her as Chaewon, and she flips her hair flirtatiously as she waves half-heartedly at Jinyoung.

 _Does she not get a clue?_ Jinyoung had thought, but he decided to put on a fake smile and introduced himself as _Hyung's boyfriend_ , Park Jinyoung. Jaebeom tilts his head, confused, _boyfriend? i wasn’t aware of that_ , he had said, and Jinyoung really, really resisted the urge to smack him. Instead, he only tensed, gripping the older’s arm even harder, earning himself a squeal from the older. Apparently, this _Chaewon_ had absolutely _no decency_ , taking that answer to mean _his_ man was on the market, so she continues flirting with _his_ man. Jinyoung has had enough, pulling Jaebeom’s face closed and kissing him harshly on the lips, before they hear a scream.

“Yujin!” Jinyoung runs and moves to pick her up, his lack of rollerblading skills be damned (he ended up sliding towards her since he actually tripped), but of course, strong, independent Yujin had picked herself up and told her dad she was alright. He then hears a little whining coming from the stroller, immediately knowing Kihyun has woken up from his nap, so he lets Yujin go her way while he tends to him. He removes his blades to carry him and looks over at Jaebeom, who’s _still_ talking to that lady, before the latter finally looks over at the younger, earning himself a very stern glare. Jinyoung tells Yujin that it was time to go, and along with the stroller, walked away, sock-footed since he was that mad, leaving Jaebeom and his blades behind.

It only took Jinyoung two days to fully forgive the older’s little prank (which he did not enjoy, unlike the prankster), who pacified him with kisses, hugs, ice cream… and _others…_ Which was then they talked about it as promised, and Jaebeom finally calls themselves _boyfriends_ after Jinyoung pulls out The Pout.

Their first time together was great, but Jinyoung ultimately decided for the both of them to get tested, which they did a couple of days after. They both came out clean, and the younger rejoices on the money they would’ve saved from not buying condoms (by having more sex… but that was a given.)

Their first ‘I love yous’ were said on one of their dates without the kids. It was a simple date - dinner and noraebang after, but Jinyoung has never felt happier in a relationship in his entire life. The warm, tingling feeling he always feels around Jaebeom was extremely overwhelming (in a good way) that night, that his ‘I love you’ came so naturally, like he has said it many times before. Jaebeom was shocked though, mid-singing EXO’s Growl, before he kissed the life out of the younger and saying it back. Jinyoung has never felt more happy and content in his life (apart from having the kids, of course).

Yes, they did eventually get the kids down to Jaebeom’s parents home for an overnight stay, and were welcomed wholeheartedly. His parents had spoiled them both, and by the end of the night, Yujin was already calling them Harabeoji & Halmeoni. Jaebeom might have seen his dad shed a tear or too (like father, like son). Kihyun managed a Beoji and Meoni, which Jinyoung was very proud of. They played a lot around the fields, even picking up their own berries and making their own juice or milk. Jaebeom had brought all of them around Goyang, to places he grew up in. The kids ended up sleeping on Jaebeom’s bed, and the two men on the floor of the living room; making out until 2am (don’t worry, they were decent enough not to have sex).

Jaebeom frequently picks the kids up from school, so Jinyoung decides to officially name him the second guardian (after discussing with the older, of course), so he doesn’t need to call their schools each time the older one would pick them up. 

Although he hadn’t planned to have his own kids soon, Jaebeom was quite excited when Jinyoung had brought up the idea of being their official guardian. This meant that Jaebeom could temporarily provide what Jinyoung couldn’t at the moment, but in any case that they do break-up (neither hope this would happen), Jinyoung still had rights to the two children while Jaebeom does not. Honestly, it was much easier for Jaebeom to be the guardian, so all the admin work wouldn’t be so tedious in the long run. Jaebeom had readily agreed, and it took a while, but Jaebeom was officially the two kids’ legal guardians.Naturally, the gossiping mothers would look at Jaebeom weirdly (or in awe), watching Kihyun call him ‘Appapa’ and Yujin calling him ‘Oppa’ lovingly. The former pointed out to him about it, and all Jinyoung does is roll his eyes; he fortunately, can’t care less for people like them.

“Hyung. Why are you buying that much cat food?” Jaebeom looked at the other and smiled… guiltily. Jinyoung narrows his eyes, “What did you do?”

The older just nervously chuckles, grabs one more can of wet food, before rolling the trolley away, fast.

“LIM JAEBEOM. Stop right where you are.” Like a loyal follower, Jaebeom did stop right where he was, but refused to turn around, knowing he’d confess all his s-

“I adopted like 4 more kittens because I found them abandoned and I just had to take them all home a-” He rushes out, but was interrupted.

“What’s wrong with you, are you rapping?” Jinyoung caught up to him and flicked at his shoulder.

“I’m embarrassed…”

“Why? You like cats, so I’m not surprised. But really… 4 at once, hyung?”

“They were cute…” Jinyoung fondly sighs at the other, shaking his head and continuing on their rest of the trip.

Like every boyfriend would, Jinyoung invites himself to the other’s house, to see if his boyfriend really had 5 cats in his home. He wasn’t lying.

“Jinyoungie, meet Bear, Cake, Odd and Kunta.” The 4 cats were of course, like all cats do, were curious with this new human, but eventually lost interest with Jinyoung as he spent more time in the house.

“And how are you going to take care of 5 cats with your job?”

“Cats can play with themselves; I mean there are 5 of them, they can find something to do, right?” Jaebeom pets Nora’s bum multiple times until she’s satisfied.

“And me?”

“And what about you?” Jaebeom innocently asks.

“How are we going to have sex with 5 cats in your house, and two kids in mine?”

“We can always go to a mot-”

“Nope. No motels.”

Jaebeom chuckles, “Seriously, is sex all you can think about?”

His boyfriend just raised his brow, tilting his head, “I don’t have to pick the kids up for another hour.”

“Alright, kitty cats,” Jaebeom announces to his cats, surprising Jinyoung by carrying him bridal style, “It’s Appa’s me time.”

“Papa!” Kihyun runs to Jaebeom as soon as he sees him, “‘M hungry.”

“You’re hungry, Hyunnie? Okay, I’ll let you get one snack before we pick your sister up, okay?”

The little man settled on his car seat comfortably, before bringing him to the nearest Paris Baguette and getting the toddler to pick his snack of choice - a chocolate croissant. Jaebeom knew Yujin loved strawberries, so he got her a strawberry custard puff, and himself some plain croissants.

“Appa! Bread!” Oh right, Jinyoung loves the banana bread from this bakery, so he buys a pack too.

Yujin had talked her mouth off fast when Jaebeom had asked what she had done at school, before the latter told her to slow down while they drove to the mall to pick Jinyoung up. They arrived a little early, so Jaebeom gets both the children to sit down and eat their pastries, texting Jinyoung that they were on the floor below where he works.

“When’s Appa coming down?” Yujin asks, mouth half-full.

“Yujin-ah, what did I say about talking with your mouth full?” Jaebeom wipes the crumbs on the chin, “Appa’s finishing soon.”

“Sorry.” 

Jaebeom feels constantly tapping on his arm, Kihyun asking him for some water. He grabs the bottle that he remembers to buy from the bag, and carefully gives it to Kihyun, before the toddler is satisfied, "Done~ Tenk you!" 

“Oppa, are you going to stay with us? You and Appa are already in love, so why can’t you stay with us?”

Jaebeom chuckles, children are indeed innocent, “It’s not that easy, Jinnie.”

“Why not? Just sleep in Appa’s room. You already do that when you sleep over.” The oldest blushed, she was right. He had himself promoted to Jinyoung’s room after it was refurbished and they had bought a new bed because Jinyoung realises how weird it was to sleep in a bed that was once his brother’s. Rather than throwing away the memories, he had stored what he could in boxes in the store room, so the kids, as suggested by Mark, would have something to look back on in the future.

Jinyoung was a little later than usual, so the 3 of them walked around the mall as Jaebeom waited for a text from the other. He finally got one about 20 minutes later, and they met Jinyoung back at the car where they would go off to Thai restaurant. The elephant in the room wasn’t touched until Jaebeom was driving them home.

The reason why Jinyoung got held back was because his manager had wanted to talk to him.

“I’m getting promoted, hyung.”

Basically, Jinyoung is offered a promotion to stock manager since their current one is leaving; which means that he overlooks all the stocks… and as the name suggests, managing. The same job, more responsibility but it also means he’s only needing to go to work on weekdays, from 8 to 5pm. Of course, the most important benefit of all is he’s getting a pay raise.

“Well, did you take it?”

“I haven’t given them a definite answer, they gave me till tomorrow. I want to, but I want to discuss with you first.”

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t know, assurance, I guess? It’s a good thing, right? Fixed hours, weekends for the kids…”

“Yeah, your timing works with the childrens’ schedules too… Is there anything you’re worried about?” He could tell from the younger’s face that he was a little distressed about something, but he didn’t want to push Jinyoung to talk about it if he didn’t want to.

“Can… can you stay over tonight?”

“Of course,” he rubbed the other’s leg to comfort him, but he could tell Jinyoung was being jittery. Jaebeom wonders why.

After putting the kids to sleep and washing up, Jaebeom opens up his arms for Jinyoung on the bed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jinyoung just cuddles more into the older as he sighs at the question.

“Will the kids be okay? I feel like I’m not being there enough for them… You’ve done a lot for me, and I’m very grateful… but burdened at the same time. I’m sorry.”

“Nyoungie, the kids are perfectly fine. They understand that you’re working to support them, and spend as much time as possible when you can. Hey, with your new work schedules now, like I said, you and the kids will be at work and school at the same time, so you and the kids wouldn’t miss each other too much. They enjoy school a lot anyway.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“I… The time I spend with you isn't too little for you? Do you want to spend more time together alone without them?"

“Of course not, you're their dad and I love them a lot too. I understand you want to spend as much time with them and it’s okay. I’m a big man, I can handle it.”

“I know you are…” Jinyoung whispers seductively (or so, he hopes), looking up and capturing the other’s lips; palming the front of Jaebeom’s cat-patterned pajama pants as he climbs up on top of the older.

“Can I ask you something? Just… I don’t want to offend you…” He doesn’t want to make it seem like he was ahead of the other, he just wanted to know whether Jaebeom had other long-term plans.

“Just ask me, baby,” Jaebeom buries his face into the younger’s neck as they both lay naked on the bed an hour later. 

“Are you going to do this babysitting job forever? I… Do you have a back-up plan?” Jaebeom tenses at that and Jinyoung immediately regrets asking.

“I… I do actually. I just didn’t say anything in case it doesn’t work out.”

“Really?” Jinyoung internally is relieved, “What is it?”

“A pre-school teacher.” Jinyoung smiles, _of course_. “I applied for a full-time course, more like a 1-year crash course, and if it works out, I’d want to open my own little daycare. Mark hyung is also on board with this, and we’re going to work together after we get our certificates.”

“So, like babysitting but upgraded?”

“Yeah. Of course, it’s going to take a lot of work, licenses, a lot of tests, but I really want to do it. Hyung wants to do it because once the twins grow up, he wants to work too. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea, and you have my support with everything you decide you want to do.”

Jinyoung’s new schedule really is much better than last time. Sure, there is a little more work, but the time-off with the children on the weekends is worth it. Jaebeom picks them up after school, and picks Jinyoung up after he finishes with his work, and sends them home after dinner if they ate out, or goes to his own house after having dinner at home. This schedule worked, but it took sometime to get used to, and in a blink of an eye, it’s Jaebeom’s birthday. 

For Jinyoung’s and Yujin’s birthdays, Jaebeom had planned or helped plan two very amazing days out for the 4 of them, and Jinyoung wanted to do the best for him too. Unfortunately, they both had to work or attend school, and decided to celebrate that coming Saturday. Jinyoung still wanted to prepare a nice dinner so he had requested to be let off an hour earlier, picking up the kids, his cake as well as his favourite food from his favourite restaurant. He was very pleasantly surprised since the kids had also prepared some handmade gifts and cards, which Jaebeom teared up over since the cards included ‘Papa Beom’ and ‘I love you.’

One large milestone happens 8 months after they started dating. Since Jaebeom’s school was nearer to Jinyoung’s house, he sleeps over more frequently, and quite honestly a part of Jinyoung’s closet space was already Jaebeom’s. Jinyoung feels it’s the right next step forward; hopefully, the older feels the same.

“Do… do you want to move in here with us?” Jaebeom stops what he was doing to look at the other, shocked, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, I wouldn’t be asking you if I’m not. But are you? I do not want to force you into anything if you still wanted your own space.”

“I…” Jaebeom genuinely didn’t think Jinyoung would ask him to move in this soon, sure, he has thought about it, but he wanted the younger to ask only when he was comfortable with it. “This isn’t because I’m always over, right?”

Jinyoung just laughs at the other, “Hyung! Seriously, I’m 100% sure that if you want, you can move in with us. I really don’t mind, besides, I would feel less bad since you’re practically the kids’ second father. You do a lot for us, and really, I think it’s easier and less tiring if we all stayed in one house anyway.” Jinyoung pouts, “If you don’t wa-”

“No, no. I want to. I want everything to do with you and the kids, so I definitely want this too. Let’s do this. Let’s move in together.” Jinyoung shoots him the widest smile ever, tackling him into a huge hug, and Jaebeom squeezes him hard.

The kids were ecstatic of course, and since Jaebeom still had about 2 months of his lease left (a coincidence!), they had introduced the kids to his 5 cats, and gradually moved the felines to Jinyoung’s home so they wouldn’t be too stressed out. They taught each other on how to care for the cats, and even if Kihyun did not understand, he was the most excited to have these little 5 fluffy creatures roaming around, and to play with. It only took Jaebeom less than 5 days to move everything to his new home, and the family home now consisted of 4 members.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung, admittedly, argue like couples do. Sometimes over habits, petty little things like the laundry, but a lot of it was over the children. Jaebeom had the tendency to… be a little too overprotective over, as well as spoiling the kids (and Jinyoung) and his boyfriend didn’t like it. Jaebeom would try to understand, only to subconsciously do it again, which makes Jinyoung unhappy. They really do talk it out though, and Jinyoung tries to understand and be more accommodating to Jaebeom as well, and soon enough, they found their balance. 

A year and half passed and they were very content with their lives. Jinyoung really liked his new role and Jaebeom was in the midst of joining a new school. Although he had wanted to open up a new school with Mark, one of his mentors had mentioned she wanted him to join her instead, and after discussing with his best friend, they both decided to join her. He really would have opened up his own school, but decided it was best to get much more experience first.

Like their dreams, Jinyoung and Jaebeom had wanted to adopt another child. Jaebeom was only still Kihyun and Yujin’s guardian, and they both decided to wait it out a little longer for things to be much more concrete. However, they really felt that it was finally the right time to complete their family, it may not be a Haeun like they dreamt off, but someone who’d finally complete the family.

They had sat down and researched on their choices for about 2 months, before deciding that they wanted to care for a newborn. Since they both had mainly taken care of children when they were a little older, they wanted to raise a newborn. They didn’t opt for a surrogate, rather deciding to wait it out and see if they were any one who wasn’t able to take care of their baby. They had already submitted an application with the agency they chose, and sure, it’ll take a while, but they weren’t in a rush anyway, although they had mentally prepared themselves for disappointments if need be.

They were afraid the children may not understand, and tried to explain as simply as possible about wanting a new sibling in the family. They did emphasise that it may or may not happen, and if it does, it’ll take a long time. They also reassured them that they will still love them the same, and that since they had so much love to give, they wanted another child for themselves as well as another friend for the two children too. Of course, the concept would be hard to grasp still, but in due time, hopefully, the 4 of them would understand the situation a little better, especially if the time comes.

As the children grew up, they had new milestones in life: Yujin started primary school, Kihyun was graduating from kindergarten in a blink of an eye, the tooth fairies visited sometimes, birthdays and etcetera. Jinyoung goes overseas occasionally for courses, and Jaebeom was really enjoying his new job; it was also nice that they both had the weekends off now. Nothing too exciting or major happens the next 2 years, they were still waiting for the adoption agency to get back to them, but they had expected it anyway. 

What they didn't expect was to get a call the only morning Jinyoung and Jaebeom were hung over, and the former had answered the phone groggily at 10am.

“Hello, is this Mr Park Jinyoung?”

“Mhhm, who is this?”

“We’re calling from Starlight Way, and upon reviewing your application, we have a prospective mother who would like to see you both, as well as the kids. Would you still be keen?” Jinyoung sat up suddenly, hitting Jaebeom hard on the chest to wake him up, before replying, “Yes yes! When does she want to meet us?” The older looked at him weirdly, half-awake and not understanding what the heck was going on; until he hears, “Sure, we can make it next weekend. Yes, we’re both sure we’re still keen on the adoption.” His eyes widened at that, and after seeing the smile on Jinyoung’s face, Jaebeom knew it was time.

The home visit went well; the lady who was bearing their child - a baby girl - was already at 12 weeks, and she wouldn’t be able to ‘love and care for the child as much as one should’. She also wanted to finish her studies and pursue a Doctorate before thinking about settling down, and that she got pregnant unexpectedly despite being on birth control. They had given her a tour of their house, already child-proofed, and explained to her that they’d convert the unused guest bedroom for the baby, so each child would all have their own rooms. She had mentioned that she really liked them, knowing Jaebeom’s babysitting background as well as their experience with 2 kids; and she especially liked that Jinyoung was willing to take them in and raise them as his own. She knew they would be the best fit for the baby. Jinyoung and Jaebeom were very pleased to hear that, and soon, everything was confirmed and little baby Haeun was on her way.

The kids were older now, so they understood better. Sure, Kihyun had wanted a brother, like all boys do, but overall, they knew that they were going to be older siblings and life would be a little different from now on. Jinyoung wasn’t worried, he tells Jaebeom, the children are responsible enough, and would be amazing older siblings to their little sister.

Since they decided to apply for an adoption years prior, they had agreed when it came to it, Jaebeom would be the one taking time-off from his work to take care of the baby. He also decided to put up his profile again on the babysitting website, for parents/guardians who needed just a few short hours off during the day so he would be able to get some income too.

As they prepare for the arrival of their third child, the family of 4 have refurbished the guest bedroom; repainting it themselves, fixing a new crib, babyproofing, buying a changing table, etc. but as for toys, they would use the kids old ones since they were in good condition anyway, washed and sanitised of course. 

The day soon came and while the kids stayed back with Mark and Youngjae, the two men accompanied the mother of their baby to the hospital, and on a nice Spring afternoon, Lim-Park Haeun was born.

**_Now back to the present._ **

Haeun’s 2, Kihyun’s 8 and Yujin’s 10. Jinyoung’s in Busan for yet another workshop, but fortunately it would be the last one for a while. Thankfully Haeun was a fairly easy baby, sure she had her moments, but Jaebeom had a lot of experience with that, and Jinyoung would follow suit and take after him too. Like her older siblings, Haeun calls Jinyoung ‘Appa’ and Jaebeom ‘Papa’ to differentiate them both. Yujin and Kihyun help out and take care of her well too, Kihyun being gentle with her as much as he could, although there were times one of the two fathers would have to nicely reprimand him for his behaviour. Where they know they can be helpful, the older kids would help their fathers as best they can. 

The kids were still at their screaming match even when Yujin came back out, Haeun looking at them in wonder as her older siblings found over… whatever it was they were fighting about.

“Kids. Your little sister is right here, if there’s going to be some MMA action going on here, I’d suggest you continue in your rooms.”

“But Papa! It was an accident,” Kihyun pouted.

He sits Haeun down in her high chair and gives her her milk bottle.

“Okay, tell me what happened,” Jaebeom says, sitting down at one of the chairs so he could keep an eye out on Haeun.

“Was just opening the bottle near Unnie and it suddenly came out and so did the cream! It got on her by accident, I swear! It t'was hard to open.” Yujin huffed at her brother, still unhappy she wouldn’t be able to wear her blouse to school. Jaebeom looks at her, it really does seem like an accident but he wanted to hear her side of the story.

“I gave him the bottle and he opened it, and the next thing I knew I was hit with it!” 

“Alright, go get me the bottle, we’ll see whether it is it’s fault.” Kihyun rushes in and comes out with their main suspect, and Jaebeom tries to open it. It seems like the 8-year-old might be telling the truth, the bottle was tough to open. He closes it again and passes it to Yujin, “Why don’t you try opening it, Jin?” She sighs, opening it by herself, struggling until it finally comes out, the white cream spurting out from the pressure and the cap slipping out of her hand.

“See! I was right!” Kihyun exclaims. Yujin pouts, looking at her brother, “I’m sorry.”

Jaebeom smiles fondly at them and held their hands, “Yujin-ah, can the sunblock be washed off?”

She nods.

“So, it’s all alright, right? Nothing to be angry about. I can wash it off for you, and you can always wear the blouse tomorrow. There’s nothing to get angry about with your brother. Do you understand what Papa is trying to say?”

She nods her head, “I’m sorry, Papa.” Jaebeom just ruffles his hair, “I’m not the one you have to apologise to me, sweetheart. Just make sure you don’t get angry too easily next time, yeah? Your brother didn’t mean to dirty your blouse. Promise me.”

“I promise,” she turns to her brother again, “I’m sorry, Hyunnie.” And being the loving and forgiving brother he is, he smiles at her and opens up his arms, hugging her tightly, “It’s okay.”

Jaebeom looks on fondly, Kihyun had always admired his sister, and never got angry at her, upset maybe, but he doesn’t really show it (his fathers know though). He wishes he could take a picture but he glances at the clock, “You guys are late!”

Ten minutes later, the two kids waved goodbye as they ran to their bus, Yujin holding on to her brother tightly.

“Okay, Eunnie. Let’s get us to work, okay?” Haeun giggles.

“Yeah, I told her to apologise and she did. Just a minor mishap,” Jaebeom speaks into his phone during his break.

“Kihyun is such a sweetheart. To think about it, he never actually went through the ‘rascal’ stage.”

“Thank God. We’re lucky, I guess. You’re flying back tomorrow, right?”

“Mhhmm, I cannot wait to go home,” Jinyoung groans, “I miss my kids.” He had been away for almost 6 days, and Jaebeom misses his other half dearly. 

“And boyfriend?”

He chuckles, “Maybe.”

“Well that’s too bad because I miss my boyfriend, but he doesn’t feel the same…” Jaebeom whines, playing into Jinyoung’s teasing.

“Okay. Anyway, I’ll reach home at about 4.30. Love you, miss you. Got to go!” Jaebeom could barely say his farewells before Jinyoung hung up, and he put his phone away. Just 3 more hours before he gets to go home.

When Jaebeom picks the kids up from Mark’s house, he realises that the lights were on. Weirdly enough, he never switched on the lights in the day, not like he needed them anyway, and had ensured everything was switched off anyway before he left for work.

Which means, someone else was in the house.

“Okay kids, stand behind me. Yujin, can you take her?” Jaebeom gives the eldest Haeun’s hand, and Kihyun asks, “What’s going on, Papa?”

“The lights are on? Why are they on? Appa isn’t here, so no one’s home,” Yujin supplies, and upon hearing that, Kihyun held on tight to his sister’s hand, getting a little more anxious by the minute. Jaebeom was mentally preparing for something to happen when he opens the door, only to be greeted by someone they least expected.

“APPA!” The three kids rushed into Jinyoung’s arms, the latter trying to hug everyone while trying not to squeeze the littlest too much.

“Did my babies miss me?” 

Jaebeom shuts the door as the kids were screaming at Jinyoung, and once they settled down, the two men greeted each other.

“Welcome home. Didn’t you say you were coming home at 4.30 tomorrow?” Jinyoung asks the kids to wash their hands and prepare for dinner, which Jinyoung bought on his way home, and leans into his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips.

“I said 4.30. Didn’t specify when.” He kissed the other again, tightening his hold around the bigger man.

“Well, you _were_ supposed to come back tomorrow, what happened?”

“I managed to come home early, it’s all a part of the grand plan anyway.”

“What grand plan?” Jinyoung just winks and pulls him over to the dining table, “Let’s eat.”

And the second time of the day when Jaebeom was greeted he least expected again, was when they’ve all finished dinner. Too concerned with the mess Haeun had made on her chair, he didn’t notice the other move from his seat.

“Beom-ah.” Jaebeom turns around to where Jinyoung would have been, but finds him beside his chair… on one knee.

“Six years ago today, I forced you to take care of my kids while I locked myself in my bedroom to watch Netflix and basically created the worst impression. Somehow, you still looked over that and 6 years later, we have 3 kids and are madly in love, I hope.” Jaebeom just stares at him wide-eyed, heart palpitating and feeling a little too warm. His hands were literally covered in saliva.

“Let’s make today a much better memory than 6 years ago.” Opening the green velvet box in his hands, he finally proposes, “Will you marry me, Lim Jaebeom?”

The kids screamed and cheered, while the proposed continued to be overwhelmed, but Jinyoung didn’t miss the very soft but very sure, ‘Yes, a million times.’

(They got married 4 months later. A courthouse wedding, surrounded by the people they love, and Jinyoung really thinks nothing could be better than this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end, folks~~ i hope you guys enjoyed this story and i'm sorry for any shortcomings but alot of us probably didn't have the best year (it's only june...) so yeah. also, i felt weird ending at chapter '13' but i wanted to end it this way and not drag it on even further since there was not really much more to write anyway.  
> very thankful and grateful for all the love and support, feedbacks, comments, kudos etc. this has been a rollercoaster to write and i enjoyed it! it's probably one of my last got7 fics and i'll upload the ones i have on my other ao3 account (blissjaebeom). i'll still continue the markjae sequel but it won't be as frequent. i've decided to support the boys privately, and will not be active on my twt anymore.  
> again, thank you so much! :)
> 
> a/n: regarding the guardianship between jaebeom and the kids, i'm not sure whether it's accurate!! i kinda googled it online lol. anyway, this is fiction lel

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


End file.
